When They Met Them, Everything Turned Upside Down
by Shinju Nara
Summary: What do you get when 3 girls, who the host club have no information on, transfers to Ouran? Love? Hate? Who knows. But can the host club survive everything when they meet their friends and find out about their secrets and past? Only time will tell. HIATUS! CURRENTLY REWRITING!
1. A Weird First Day

**Hey hey. This is the rewritten version of Chapter 1: Tamaki's Worst Day Ever. Same characters just with different names, new characters and some change into the plot line. There are a few parts from the previous one in here so it's still the same but it's still rewritten. Grammar is better, that's one thing. :D ****The whole pranking thing was a stupid way to start a chapter. I mean like, the first nine chapters of this story was such a fail.**

**Such a freakin fail.**

**It was when I wrote my Konoha High story and published it did my writing got better and thus, chapter 10 of this story got better too and then I noticed the change and I couldn't believe how bad it was. To all my readers who stuck with me and supported me on this story even though it's badly written, thank you. I'm gonna rewrite all my chapters and I hope you all will still stick with me til the end. Don't worry though. I know you all would still like the rewritten one. There's just a slight change into the plot like, nothing big.**

**And to my new readers who are reading this for the first time. If you want, keep reading til chapter 12. This is the only chapter I've rewritten so far so if you don't mind, wait a little while 'cause I don't want you guys to see how badly written this story used to be. *shudders***

**Now enough with that, let's hurry up and get to the rewritten version of the first chapter.  
**

"Talking"

**"Talking in English"**

**Haruhi: Disclaimer: Megan does not own Ouran.**

**The twins: Enjoy the chapter alright?**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Weird First Day

"WOW! This school is so big! I think I'm gonna get lost in there." Kiyomi blinked in awe, dumbfounded for a good two minutes. The two girls behind her nodded in agreement. She's tall with straight dark brown hair that ended at her mid back and green eyes

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get lost too." Shinju replied, with a slight roll of her eyes despite the fact that she was equally shocked at the size of the knock-off palace. She has long dark brown straight-wavy hair that ended around her mid back and dark brown eyes.

"I hope the uniform isn't so bad, Shinju will keep on complaining." Rolling her eyes and waving a nonchalant hand in dismissal, Kiyoshi discreetly changed the subject away from the grandeur that was the Ouran building. She has straight but a tiny bit wavy hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders; her bangs are swept to the side and brown eyes.

"Hey! That's so not true!" The dark brown haired tomboy glared with an irritated huff, shouting loudly; which earned her some wary looks from the students walking around the campus.

"Yes it is." Kiyoshi argued, rolling her eyes once more as Shinju grew slightly red in the face.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" students are beginning to stare at them now.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Kiyoshi really was starting to get annoyed.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Can you guys shut up so we can go to our class?" Kiyomi sighed in exasperation and glowered at the arguing duo. Tired from standing for so long and thoroughly irritated at the two's bickering.

"Whatever." Kiyoshi grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Fine with me." Shinju muttered, averting her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

After 20 minutes looking for their class.

"Hey Kiyomi, are you sure were not lost?" asked Shinju.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Shinju stop bugging Kiyomi she's trying isn't she?" said Kiyoshi.

"You're the one to talk. You asked Kiyomi that 5 minutes ago." said Shinju.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I think it's this way." said Kiyomi while walking to the direction she was pointing, completely ignoring her two friends fighting.

Reason: They are not actually fighting.

"Hey where's Kiyomi?" asked Kiyoshi.

"She must have gone this way. Let's go." said Shinju while they were walking the opposite direction.

While that happen, Kiyomi…

"Hmm…Now where are we? What do you think guys? Guys? Hey where are Kiyoshi and Shinju? I might have lost them…"she then looked around.

"I think I'm lost…Wait a minute, I should have checked my laptop! There's a map of the school in there! I wonder why I didn't think about that sooner!" Kiyomi said before rummaging through her bag. She then pulled out a silver laptop and on it.

"Let's see I'm over here and the class is that way!" Kiyomi said before walking towards the direction her laptop said was her way to her class.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it! Where is that Kiyomi?" said Shinju as she continues to look around.

They've been walking for 10 minutes and some students were looking at them weirdly. Their looks say 'who are they' and 'why are they here' but the two girls ignored them..

"I don't know but we should find our class first maybe she's there." said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah maybe…"Shinju muttered before looking at the floor, she doesn't like all the looks the students were giving them.

"Stop thinking negative." said Kiyoshi.

"I'm not." Shinju said before groaning out of frustration then looking up at the school's ceiling.

"Let's just go find our class." Shinju said before walking to a certain direction.

"Whatever." said Kiyoshi said before catching up with Shinju.

Back with Kiyomi…

"This must be it." Kiyomi said as she was about to open the door but someone beat her to it.

"Hello, you must be Kiyomi Sasaki." a tall guy with black hair and eyes, wearing glasses said as he looked at Kiyomi.

"And if I'm not mistaken, there's supposed to be-…"

"KIYOMI!" a voice shouted which cause Kiyomi and the black haired guy to look at the direction of the voice.

"Oh! There you are! I thought you ditched me!" Kiyomi said as her friends stop running and stood right in front of her.

…Well…One of them was standing at least…

"One, we did not ditch you." Kiyoshi said in between pants.

"Two, don't ever make me run for no freakin reason ever again!" Shinju said after taking a big breath.

"You guys shouldn't have fight then."

"She started it." Shinju said as she pointed at the still panting Kiyoshi.

"I did not start that fight!" said Kiyoshi while glaring at her friend.

Yeah…No effect at all…

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Can both of you stop freakin fake fighting almost every freakin time when you guys are bored!"

"Well Kiyoshi doesn't have anyone to fight with so what the hell."

"Why don't you get up from the floor Shinju." Kiyoshi said as she looked down at her friend, lying on the floor, not even caring that any of the students that passed by was giving her weird looks.

"No way. The floor is comfy here."

"And both of you must be Kiyoshi Tanaka and Shinju Ayuzawa." said Kyouya. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are…?"

"A stalker." Shinju said with a chuckle.

"He looks familiar." Kiyoshi said, trying to remember who he is.

"You must be Kyouya Ootori. One of Ouran's most promising students and the third son of the Ootori family." Kiyomi said, hoping she said the right information.

"…Right?" she asked since he didn't answer at all

"You are correct. You did some research on me it seems." ha said before walking towards his seat behind a blonde boy with violet eyes, not waiting for their answer.

"What's up Kyouya?" asked a blonde guy with violet eyes.

"Those three…We should be aware of them, they seem to know something." said Kyouya.

"What are you talking about? You mean the new girls? They don't seem suspicious or anything." The boy said after glancing at the new students.

"I'm just saying to be aware of them, nothing more."

"Alright then, here's an idea. Why don't we invite them to the Host Club?"

"Do whatever you want." said Kyouya.

With the girls…

"Do you think he suspects something?" Kiyomi asked as she watch the bespectacled boy walk to his seat.

"Like what? That we're spies?" Shinju asked with a raise eyebrow. They looked at each other before laughing.

"That was so stupid Shinju." Kiyoshi said after wiping imaginary tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I know right!"

"Let's go to our seats already." Kiyomi said.

Her two friends nod before the three of them went in together and then look for empty seats. They found three empty seats at the side of the class. Kiyomi sat next to the window, Kiyoshi sat beside her while Shinju sat behind Kiyomi, also beside the window.

"Nice view here." Shinju said as she leaned back on her chair a bit.

Suddenly, the blonde boy appeared in between the spaces of Kiyomi and Kiyoshi's table.

"Hello there, I'm Tamaki Suoh. I would like to welcome you to Ouran High School."

"You're the chairman's son right?" Kiyoshi suddenly asked.

"Why yes! I see you have heard of me!" said Tamaki.

"What do you want?" Shinju asked, looking out the window.

"I was wondering if you lovely ladies would like to visit our club later this afternoon." Tamaki asked with a smile. Shinju then looked at the blonde.

"Why…?" Shinju asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why?" Kiyomi asked, also with a raised eyebrow.

"To enjoy your first day and get to know the fine ladies in our school." Tamaki said.

"Do we have to?" Kiyoshi asked.

"You should decide that but I do think that you ladies should visit."

"Do we have anything planned after school?" Kiyomi asked.

"No we don't." Kiyoshi said.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you girls at the club. The clubroom is in music room 3, at the end of the north hall of the south building." said Tamaki.

"Music room 3? How many music rooms are there?" Shinju asked.

"You don't have to worry about little things like that. It was a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki said with a flashing smile before going back to his seat.

"How was it?" asked Kyouya.

"It turned out well. Not as well as I expected but well."

"So I take it that they'll be coming?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Yup."

After school, in the afternoon at music room 3...

"So…Who's gonna open the door?" Kiyoshi asked as she and her two best friends stare at the door.

"I don't know." Kiyomi said after shrugging. The two then stared at Shinju.

"Why are you guys starring at me?" Shinju asked, already having a feeling and what it might be.

"No reason…"Kiyomi said, looking back at the door but took a glance at Shinju.

"Alright I'll open it. Man what's wrong with you guys." Shinju said as she walked towards the door and open it. Rose petals then started flowing out in a spiraling motion.

"Rose petals…"Kiyoshi said as she caught one in between her fingers.

"Weird." Kiyomi said before dodging the rose petal that was going to hit her eye.

"I see you have arrived! Welcome to the host club." Tamaki said once he appeared out of no where right in front of them after the weird rose petal display.

"Host club?" Kiyoshi said with a raise eyebrow.

"Let me introduce you to the members!"

"We can introduce ourselves tono." A pair of twins with red hair (I think it's red) and amber eyes said as they appeared behind Tamaki.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni and he's Takashi!" a small blonde with light brown eyes said, pointing up at a very tall dark haired man with grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Shinju said before ruffling the little blonde boy's hair. She then looked up.

"Tall dude." Shinju commented

"Hey." Kiyomi said, looking up at the tall dude as well but he wasn't that tall to Kiyomi since she was just like…maybe a head shorter than him?

He just gave a nod.

"I don't think he talks much." Kiyoshi said, also looking up at him before looking at a brunette.

"Hi." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Hello."

"As you can see, the host club holds seven members with different styles and types. We make use of our individual features and answer our customers' needs as our basic strategy." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up.

"Tamaki here is the host club king and the princely type."

Suddenly, a scene of Tamaki holding two white roses, one in each hand, both pinkies stinking out, a background full of red roses and a few centimeters away from his head appeared a sign that said "Prince Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene ./tumblr_lfjbr3TIH41qfkmtyo1_ )

"And our senpai, Takashi Morinozuka is the wild type."

A scene of Mori with his back turned, his head looked over his shoulder slightly, he was also holding a dark blue rose and there was a sign that said 'Wild Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene .com/photo/36/41/58/twins_demoniacos/1199678720_ )

"The loli-shota type which belongs to our other senpai, Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

A scene of Hunny then appeared showing him with his pick stuffed bunny, Usa-chan which has its two little stuffed hands hanging on his arm and a pink rose in between, background full with red roses (obviously) and a sign that said "Loli-Shota Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene .com/uploads/1/12920/483185-lg_mitsukuni_1_ )

"The little devil type which belongs to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

A scene of the red headed twins then appeared both holding roses. Hikaru was holding an orange colour rose while Kaoru was holding a light blue one, pinkies sticking out. A sign was at the side of the scene said 'Little Devil Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene . )

"The cool type."

Now there was a scene of Kyouya holding out a purple rose and a sign that said 'Cool Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene ./i/spire2/05282008/2/0/1/0/2010d479050ae0_ )

"And lastly, the natural which belongs to our little scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka."

Now there was a scene of Haruhi, pointing at himself. No roses or anything, just a sign that said 'Natural Type'. (Here's the picture of the scene .com/photo/55/61/94/animenlasangre/1248786676072_ )

"O…kay." Shinju said before shaking her head slightly, trying to make sure that all that really happened.

"So which type…"

"…Do you ladies prefer?"

Hikaru was standing in front of Shinju, lifting her chin up so she has no choice but to look up at him while Kaoru was beside him, his elbow on his brother's shoulder. Shinju's right eye, twitching.

"Oooh…They're dead." Kiyomi said, watching the scene that was going to be unfold.

"1, I don't care. 2..."Shinju then slapped his hand away.

"Don't do that again." She said with a glare before pulling him down by his collar so they would be at the same eye level.

"Got that?" Hikaru just stared at her with wide eyes. Kaoru as well was looking at her with wide eyes, he and his brother have never seen anyone this fierce before but then they both smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" she said, her glare intensified.

"Kaoru, don't you think that this lady is just acting all tough?"

"I do think that Hikaru, maybe she just doesn't want to show her true side." Shinju's eye twitched again and then she looked at Kiyoshi.

"Can I punch them?"

"No."

"Fine, can I _please_ punch them?"

"The answer is still no Shinju." Kiyoshi said, perfectly knowing that her friend is glaring at her now so she avoided her eyes.

"…Damn you." Shinju said before letting go of Hikaru's collar, the smirk still on the twins' faces.

"Wipe that freakin smirk of your faces or I'll seriously punch you two no matter what she says!" Shinju said, glaring at the twins who are still smirking but pointing at Kiyoshi.

"Shinju!"

"Not gonna listen Kiyoshi!"

"Not again." Kiyomi said before sighing a frustrated sigh.

"Does this happen a lot Kiyo-chan?"

"Not really. Unless they're really bored but this is sooo not one of their fights that they usually do when they're bored. …Wait. How the fudge did you know my name?"

"Now, now girls. There is no use fighting for such silly things like this. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the other members?" Tamaki said, going in between Shinju and Kiyoshi.

"Hello, I'm Kiyomi Sasaki." She said with a smile.

"My name is Kiyoshi Tanaka. Nice to meet you." Kiyoshi said with a smile and a slight bow.

"Shinju Ayuzawa." That's all Shinju said before giving a slight bow.

"Kiyo-chan, Yoshi-chan, Shinju-chan. Want some cake?" the little blonde asked, holding up a plate of cake.

"I'm good." Shinju said before ruffling the little senior's hair.

"Thanks." She said before going towards the big window, her black one strap bag hanging on her left shoulder.

"I want some." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

"Me too. Especially chocolate!" there was a huge smile on Kiyomi's face.

Shinju looked at the space at the window, the space was wide enough for someone to sleep there. She sat at the corner, taking out a book from her bag before placing it on the floor beside her, leaned against the window frame and started reading. Tuning out all noises that was happening in the clubroom.

"Hey Kiyoshi, why does Hunny senpai call you 'Yoshi-chan'?" Kiyomi asked as they were walking towards a table that Hunny was at.

"Maybe it's because he calls you 'Kiyo-chan' and if he called me 'Kiyo-chan' wouldn't that be confusing?"

"Oh yeah."

"You really have to stop watching so much anime." Kiyoshi said with a sigh.

"That would never happen unless it's in your dreams." Kiyomi said, pulling out the chair before sitting on it, Kiyoshi doing the same.

"Here Yoshi-chan." Hunny said, giving Kiyoshi a slice of cake.

"And this is for you Kiyo-chan." He said, giving her a slice of chocolate cake.

"This is chocolate right?" Kiyomi asked, looking at the cake before looking at Hunny and then back to the cake.

"Yeah, why?" the little senior asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just asking." Kiyomi said before she started eating the cake.

With the twins…

"What kind of girl is she?" Hikaru asked, looking at the brunette that was sitting on the ledge of the window, reading a book.

"I don't know Hikaru. I don't know."

"She seems like the aggressive type but…"

"…She's just quietly sitting there, reading a book…"

"…Which not many aggressive people we know do." The twins finished in unison.

"And no girl comes to the host club just to sit beside a window and read." The elder twin said.

"Agreed. Do you think she's like Haruhi?"

"Nah. Haruhi isn't aggressive and even though she likes reading, I've never seen her read in class next to a window."

"Hikaru, I don't think we've seen Haruhi ever read a book unless she's in the library."

"Tamaki, it's time." Kyouya said, standing up from his chair.

"Alright hosts. We're going to open soon, let's go to the changing room." The blonde said before marching towards the changing room.

"Why do they need to go change?" Kiyoshi asked Kiyomi who just shrug.

Few minutes later…

"What the hell?" Kiyomi said at the hosts came out from the changing room.

"It's about time we go with the police theme again." the elder twin said, fixing up his headset.

"Yeah. We couldn't do it last time cause we had to help Nekozawa senpai with his little sister." The younger twin said, fixing up his headset.

"What do you think ladies? Isn't it charming?" Tamaki asked, doing his signature pose.

"Err…I guess." Kiyoshi said.

"No comment." Kiyomi said as she pushed her plate away.

"What do you think Shinju-chan?" Hunny asked, appearing right beside Shinju.

"Huh?" she then looked down at Hunny who was looking up at her.

"I think you look cute in that police uniform Hunny senpai." She said with a smile before ruffling the senior's hair again, who has a smile on his face.

"Really?" Shinju just nodded before going back to her book

"What is she reading?" the twins asked, looking at Shinju

"Most likely her manga." Kiyoshi said as she looked at Shinju for a few seconds before drinking some tea.

"Or a boring book she got interested in." Kiyomi said

"But she rarely reads any novel." Kiyoshi said before she stood up and walked towards Shinju.

"Hey Shinju, what cha doing?"

"Reading, can't you see that?"

"I can perfectly see that. What are you reading?"

"A book obviously." Shinju said simply before flipping the page

"I can see that too. What kind of book?"

"Fiction." Kiyoshi sweatdropped.

"It's obvious you don't read biography. So what book is it?"

"I already told you, its fiction." Kiyoshi groaned.

"Oh never mind, forget it."

"Kay."

"Well that went well." Kiyoshi said when she was back with Kiyomi.

"Oh yeah. That went really well." Kiyomi said, sarcasm implied.

"It seems she is really interested in that book." Tamaki said.

"Who's the author?" Kyouya asked, looking at Kiyomi who just shrugged.

"Well we should leave Shinju alone to read. The club is about to open. Let's go." Tamaki said before clapping his hands twice before everyone got into position.

"What the freakin hell are they doing?" Kiyomi asked as she looks at the hosts.

"I have no idea."

The doors then opened and the spiraling rose petals returned to greet the hosts' guests.

"Welcome." The host club said.

"This is weird." Kiyomi commented before walking towards a table that was nearest to Shinju.

"Agreed." Kiyoshi said, following Kiyomi.

The host club served their guests as normal but from time to time, the twins will look at Shinju, wondering if she knew what was going on around her. Their answers were answered when they saw Shinju still in the same position, reading the same book.. Kiyomi and Kiyoshi were just chatting. Hunny would sometimes come and join them before going back to his guests or asked if they wanted any cake.

"Seems like an okay club." Kiyoshi said after looking around the clubroom.

"Yeah but too bad we can't ask Shinju for her opinion since she has no idea what's going on." Kiyomi said, jerking her thumb at Shinju's direction.

"She'll be done with that book soon. It's been half an hour anyway." Kiyoshi said before looking at the host club and their guests.

"That reminds me, what are you going to do with the uniform?"

"I'm going to shred it into a billion pieces with a chainsaw, that's what."

"You'll get in trouble you know that."

"Yeah I know but I think I've been through worse so I don't care."

"I doubt Shinju will care. She'll most probably burn it and then throw away the ashes of the uniform somewhere."

"I thought she would shred it to a billion pieces with a chainsaw like what I'm going to do."

"Like hell would you lend her your chainsaw."

"True."

With the twins…

"What's up with her?" the elder twin ask, taking a glance at Shinju.

"Who knows? She's different from other girls. Just like Haruhi." The younger twin said, also glancing at the brunette reading a book.

"She's also different from Haruhi."

"Not every girl is the same." A voice said behind them. The twins turned around and saw Kyouya idly sipping his tea.

"We know that but she's really different Kyouya senpai." The twins said, glancing at Shinju for a bit before looking back at Kyouya.

"Why don't both of you serve the guests with the time you're having now instead of using it to stare at our new guest."

"We were not staring!" the twins said and Kyouya just nod. About an hour later, a song was playing somewhere in the clubroom and it was playing quite loudly that everyone in the whole room could hear it.

"My bad!" Shinju said as she took out her phone and flipped it open, cutting the song off.

"**Hellop?"** the clubroom went back to normal of hosts entertaining guests and Kiyomi and Kiyoshi talking. But the twins did try to listen in but sitting halfway across the room wasn't really helping.

"**I'm still in school."** There was a pause. The host club now got interested on Shinju's call since she's speaking in perfect English.

"**Kiyomi, Kiyoshi and I got asked to visit a club."**

"**I texted you didn't I?"**

"**Sorry then, I must have forgotten."** There was another pause before Shinju sighed.

"**Alright I hear ya, I hear ya. Bye."** And with that, Shinju ended the call.

"Who was that Shinju?" Kiyomi asked.

"Akito." She said with a sigh, placing her bookmark on the page she was reading before closing it.

"He wants food and if we make him wait any longer, we're walking back home. Plus, we have to pick Aimi up." Shinju said, getting off the window's ledge.

"We better go then." Kiyoshi said, standing up followed by Kiyomi. The three girls grabbed their bags and walked towards the door.

"You have an okay club here Suoh. We'll be leaving now." Shinju said before opening the door.

"See ya tomorrow in class." Kiyomi said before walking out.

"Bye." Kiyoshi said with a little wave before walking off

Shinju was just about to walk out of the room but she looked over her shoulder and saw everyone looking at them. She just smirks and gave a slight wave.

"Ja ne." she said before closing the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" the twins said.

Outside of the Ouran building…

"**Sorry for the wait Akito."** Shinju said as she open the door of the silver car and slipped into the back seat, followed by Kiyomi and Kiyoshi.

"**I waited for like 10 minutes for you three!"** Akito, a boy with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, said before starting the engine.

"**Maybe if you called sooner then we would have come out sooner!"**

"**You should be lucky I even waited or you three would be walking back home!"** Shinju just stuck her tongue out.

"**You two really are so much alike."** Kiyoshi said.

"**I only said we were very similar."** Akito said, eyes focus on the road.

"**Still the same."** Kiyomi said.

"**You can't blame us. We're cousins."** Shinju said before looking out of the window.

"**Aimi's done with her work already?"** she asked, watching everything passing by in a blur.

"**She'll be done in about 15 minutes."**

"**Oh good, I can order a drink there and maybe a little snack. I haven't eaten anything since lunch."**

"**Shinju, all you ate was a hotdog you bought on the way to school this morning."** Kiyoshi commented.

"**It was a light lunch. I wasn't that hungry anyway."**

In a few minutes, they reached their destination. They stopped in front of a very nice cafe. The walls were painted a light brown; the ledges of the white windows were covered with pots of flowers such as roses. There were several white elegant looking tables and chairs outside with umbrellas and people were walking in and out of the café, chatting happily.

"**We're here early."** Kiyoshi commented, looking out of the window.

"**We'll have to wait for Aimi for about 7 more minutes or something."** Shinju said with a sigh, leaning back into her seat. There was then a knock on the window of the passenger's seat. The group turned and saw a girl with long straight dark brown hair that ended a few inches below her mid back, wearing a blue hair band and dark brown eyes.

"**Aimi?"** Shinju said with a confuse look as Akito unlock the door.

"**You're done already?"** Akito asked as Aimi slipped into the passenger's seat.

"**I got off early."** She said, closing the door.

"**Then it's good we didn't stay at that club longer."** Kiyomi said.

"**How was work Aimi?"** Shinju asked.

"**Fine as normal. You're not hungry right?"**

"**Kinda am but I'll find something to eat at home."**

"**Don't you always?"** Kiyoshi asked while Akito started driving again.

"**Well I'm hungry. Where to?"** Akito asked the group of girls in his car.

"**Your pick. How's college by the way? Are your Japanese helping you in any way?"** Shinju asked, looking out the window once again.

"**I don't think basic Japanese will help me with anything in college."** Aimi said with a sigh. **"Explain to me why my brother and I had to move here again?" **Shinju answered her cousin with a shrug.

"**It's a good college isn't it? Besides, both of you didn't go to the ones that are based on only Japanese."** Kiyomi asked and the two just shrug.

"**Hey, at least your Japanese lessons didn't go to waste right?"** Shinju asked.

"**I guess."** Aimi answered with a shrug.

In a few minutes, Akito pulled over at a Korean BBQ restaurant. Shinju rolled her eyes and thought '_Should've known that he would bring us here_'. They found a table and ordered their food and it about an hour, they were done and their stomachs full. Akito let out a satisfied sigh before burping which made his sister to look at him with disgust written all over her face.

"**Don't burp so loud in public."** Aimi said and Akito just ignore her.

"**Alright, let's go."** He said, pushing back his chair and got off. The rest followed and they went back into Akito's silver car. The ride back to home was…Well…Not silent. They were taking turns telling each other about their day and everything. They soon pulled over at a two-storey house that was painted black and white and had a flat roof. Akito parked the car and everyone got out. Once Kiyomi got out, she went into the house and plopped down on the coach, leaving Kiyoshi to shake her head.

"**Well, today was quite a weird day don't you think?"** Shinju asked as she look up at the sky while Kiyoshi on the other hand, nodded.

"**Who knew that we would meet those guys on the first day?"** Kiyoshi said as she made her way to the door, taking off her shoes in the process.

"**They're weirder than I thought."** The brunette said as she followed her friend to the door.

"**Don't be so bad Megan."** Kiyoshi said, walking into the already open door.

"**What? They made a **_host club_** Kimberley. A **_host club_**. What other schools do you know have a **_host club_**?"** Shinju asked, kicking her shoes off.

"**It's better than that other school. What was it called again?"**

"**Lobelia!"** Kiyomi shouted.

"**Yeah, that." **Kiyoshi said as Shinju closed the door behind her.

"**Obviously. Did you see them going around singing? And I can't survive in an all girls' school! I might actually die!"** Shinju said before plopping herself onto the couch.

"**You sound like you can't live without boys Megan."** Kiyoshi said as she sat on the armchair.

"**I'm sorry but I don't think I wanna be a lesbian*. Besides! Half of my best friends are guys!"** she said before looking at the TV.

"**What are we watching Katrina?"**

"**I don't know. If you can't see, I'm currently flipping through channels."** Kiyomi replied and Shinju just sighed.

"**Megan! Can you get me a new bottle of conditioner?"** Aimi's voice came from upstairs.

"**Sure!"** she said before leaving to get the said item from the storage room.

"**I wonder what will happen if they found out."** Kiyomi suddenly asked, tempted to throw the remote at the television for not giving her any entertainment.

"**Well, as long as our secret is kept safe we don't have to worry about anything."** Kiyoshi said, taking the remote from Kiyomi to find a channel to watch.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Did you guys like it? I hope you do. I worked hard on rewriting this chapter so I really hope you guys like it. Please wait patiently for the rewritten chapter 2 alright? I already got the starting done and I'll try my best to finish all the rewriting since I'm also rewriting my other stories a bit. Heh heh...*sweat drop***

**Hunny: Thank you everyone for helping Megan-chan out. Arigatoo ne!**

**Tamaki: Wait wait! What secret are they hiding from us? Are they trying to kidnap Haruhi? No! I won't let you take her! *brings Haruhi into a tight hug*  
**

**Haruhi: *sigh***

**Kyouya: Reviews will be much appreciated.  
**

**Mori: Ah, review.**


	2. Megan's Plan!

**this is my second chapter done and published! YAY! anyway i hope all of you enjoy it. i think this is a little longer than the first one! :D**

**disclaimer: i do not own ouran**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy! :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Megan's Plan!

The next day at class 2-A…

"Hey Megan you still haven't try to make Tamaki faint yet and the deadline is today when school ends." said Katrina

"I know…"said Megan

"So you better hurry up or you'll lose!" said Su Yen

"I'm not gonna lose although it was fun seeing you guys try yesterday!" said Megan

"Megan…"said Kyouya

"Yeah… What is it Kyouya?" asked Megan

"I realize after yesterday's performance you were laughing for a few minutes then smiled with an evil look on your face…Could it possibly mean that you have some sort of plan after that performance…"said Kyouya

"You have a good eye Kyouya…Your right I do have a plan after yesterday's performances but I'm not prepared yet." said Megan

At lunch…

"HEY HIKARU, KAORU I NEED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS!" shouted Megan when she saw the twins

"What is it?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"Is about Tamaki. I got a plan and I need you guys, Katrina, Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai's help. What do you say?" said Megan

"Hmm…Were in!" said Hikaru and Kaoru knowing what Megan was planning...

"Great…Have anyone seen Katrina. I couldn't tell her in class cause Tamaki was there…" said Megan while looking for her

"She must be with Kyouya Senpai…" said Hikaru

"Right thanks. See ya at the club…Where's Kyouya" said Megan

"I think at the club calculating how much we spent this month on sweets, cakes and other stuff…"said Kaoru

"Thanks, see ya later." said Megan

At music room 3...

"So by calculating the chocolate cakes, strawberry cakes and vanilla cakes we have to pay at least 700,000 yen…"said Kyouya

"You forgot to calculate the lime cakes and the lemon cakes…Both of them are 10,000 yen each so that makes lime cakes 200,000 yen and the lemon cakes 350,000 yen…"said Katrina

"That makes 1,250,000 yen…"said Kyouya

"Now we should calculate the sweets…We should count the chocolates first!" said Katrina

"Why chocolates first?" asked Kyouya

"Cause I like chocolates…"said Katrina with a smile

"Alright…Let's see…Each box cost 25,000 yen and we bought 30 boxes that makes…"said Kyouya

"750,000 yen…By adding the cakes with the chocolates that makes 2,000,000 yen…" said Katrina

"Okay now to calculate the ice cream and lollipops…*sigh*Honey Senpai sure know how to keep me busy…" said Kyouya

"Err…Kyouya I realized yesterday you weren't playing the game…" said Katrina

"Megan asked me if I could be the judge…I'm quite surprise that you didn't know…The twins, Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai seems to know it and so does Su Yen and Tamaki." said Kyouya

"Hey Kyouya, Katrina are you guys in here?" asked Megan

"Hey Megan! Look I'm helping Kyouya with the calculating you should see how much the cakes cost!" said Katrina

"Why how much does it cost?" asked Megan

"1,250,000 yen…" said Katrina

"What that's impossible." said Megan

"Take a look…" said Kyouya

"C'mon no way cakes can be…You got to be kidding me that much!" said Megan

"Yeah and see how much it cost when we add the chocolates…" said Katrina

"Damn that's a lot of money! Kyouya can you really pay all that I think there's more than chocolates and cakes…" said Megan

"Yeah but I think I have to cut down the school's budget a little and some money we made from selling those picture books…" said Kyouya

"Okay so that means you guys wasted the time for you to eat to calculate how much the club has been using this month…" said Megan

"Yeah why?" asked Katrina

"Nothing…Just asking…Although you guys are sitting quite close to each other…" said Megan with suspicion

"So…I can't see! I can't help him if I can't see!" said Katrina

"Katrina you are wearing contacts and Kyouya you are wearing glasses…"said Megan

"So…What does that have to do with any of this?" asked Katrina

"Oh whatever! You guys sicken me…Katrina I need to talk to you is about Tamaki." said Megan

"Oh okay…"said Katrina

Katrina and Megan went to the corner of the room…

"I need you to help me with this plan okay…"said Megan

"Okay…What are you talking about?" asked Katrina

"THE GAME TO MAKE TAMAKI FAINT!" shouted Megan

"Oh…Yeah what is the plan?" asked Katrina

At Kyouya…

"Let's see the lollipops cause 1000 yen for each box…"said Kyouya

Back with Katrina and Megan…

"So can you help me with the plan?" asked Megan

"Err…Sure I guess…"said Katrina

"Yes! Now all I have to do is find Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai see ya later!" said Megan while running out the door

"Bye Megan…Hey Kyouya have you started counting already?" said Katrina

"Yeah…You were taking to long so I started counting…Have a problem with that…"said Kyouya

"I guess not…I feel like killing you cause you started without me but I don't feel like it…" said Katrina

"Okay so are you gonna help me or not?" said Kyouya while calculating the lollipops

"Yeah I'm coming…" said Katrina

At Honey and Mori's class…

"HEY HONEY SENPAI, MORI SENPAI I NEED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Megan

"Hey look is Megan-chan!" said Honey

"Huh? Oh hi Megan!" said Su Yen

"What the…Su Yen what are you doing here I thought you would be with Tamaki?" said Megan

"Yeah…He asked me to help him with something then since I passed by Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai's class I thought I should say 'hi'…But I guess I should go now Tamaki would wonder why I'm gone for so long." said Su Yen

"You know he might freaked out and faint then you'll win even though your not playing the game." said Megan

"Yeah maybe…"said Su Yen while walking out the door

"What is it Megan-chan? What do you mean you have an idea?" asked Honey

"Well you see…Is about the game I have an idea on how to make him faint I already asked the twins and Katrina and I need you guys too." said Megan

"What's the plan Megan-chan?" asked Honey

"Okay here's the idea…" said Megan

Back with Su Yen in class 2-A…

"Hey there Tamaki." said Su Yen

"Su Yen there you are where have you been I was so worried that you got lost. Well you know cause your new here. Did you get the books that I asked you to at the library you didn't get lost finding the library it did you? It will be awful if you did since there are 4 libraries in this school. I should never had asked you to help I know It would be difficult since you don't know the way around the school please forgive me." said Tamaki

"Wow Megan was right he is freaking out…" said Su Yen in a soft voice

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Tamaki

"Oh nothing. And is okay I wasn't lost at all. Well maybe in the library I was lost but it wasn't difficult besides another reason I was late cause I passed by Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai's class and I thought I should say hi then Megan came into the class so it wasn't that much of the trouble to get you these books…That reminds me why do you need these books?" said Su Yen

Back at Honey and Mori's class…

"That sounds scary and creepy enough to actually make Tama-chan faint… I'll help it sounds like fun…Would there be cake after?" said Honey

"Yeah. How bout you Mori Senpai?" asked Megan

"Huh? Oh Takashi sticks with me right Takashi?" said Honey

"Yeah…" said Mori

"Okay now all we have to do is get ready for the big surprise for Tamaki." said Megan

"What else do you need Megan-chan?" asked Honey

"I need Haruhi to wear a girls uniform when the host club is closed, you kinda acting like your little brother and Mori Senpai to hit you if you do something wrong like his brother but not that hard of course. If that's alright with you guys?" said Megan

"I guess I don't mind as long as I can have cake after." said Honey

"Awesome! Now we have to convince Haruhi…" said Megan

"I think Haru-chan won't mind and I think she'll look cute in a dress…That reminds me why aren't you, Kat-chan and Su-chan wearing the girls uniform?" asked Honey

"Err…Well…" said Megan

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Megan! You left your uniform in the club!" said Su Yen while running off to Megan

"DAMN IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO HIDE THAT STUPID UNIFORM! DID YOU ACTUALLY THING I'LL WEAR THAT STICKEN THING! DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GONNA WEAR THAT TIL WE GRADUATE!" shouted Megan when she turned around to answer Su Yen

"Well…We have to wear it or we'll get in trouble besides I don't mind wearing it and neither does Katrina…" said Su Yen

"Actually…I do mind wearing it…It's just so long and the colour is so…SO BRIGHT!" said Katrina

"Hmph…What were you saying about Katrina is 'okay' with the uniform…" said Megan

"Okay maybe she does mind but not me…" said Su Yen

"HOW CAN YOU NOT MIND ITS YELLOW, ITS A DRESS AND ITS LONG!" shouted Megan

"Don't forget the uniform for girls are long sleeves like the guys…" said Katrina

"DAMN! WHAT ELSE DOES THESE STUPID UNIFORM HAVE!" shouted Megan

"IT MAKES PEOPLE LOOK LIKE LEMONS!" shouted Katrina

"And you have to tie the ribbon on the uniform properly…" said Su Yen

"OKAY! MAN I WAS JUST JOKING DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!*snatch the uniform from Su Yen's hand*WHEN I GET HOME I'M GONNA BURN THIS UNIFORM THEN CUT IT WITH A CHAINSAW THEN BURY IT TO THE GROUND!" shouted Megan

"Wow she's mad…" said Su Yen like she have know idea why Megan is mad…

"OF COURSE SHE'S MAD! WHO WOULDN'T BE MAD AT THIS KIND OF PROBLEM THAT UNIFORM MAKES PEOPLE LOOK LIKE LEMONS! LEMONS!" shouted Katrina

**_End of flashback…_**

"Oh so that's what happen…Did you burn it?" asked Honey

"Yeah…" said Megan

"Did you cut it with a chainsaw?" asked Honey

"Well that part no I don't have a chainsaw…" said Megan

"Did you bury it to the ground?" asked Honey

"No…I wanted to but I can't cause I'll be dead after that so I just threw it into the garbage…" said Megan

"Then how about Kat-chan?" asked Honey

"Oh she actually cut hers with a chainsaw…"said Megan

"Really she did? That sounds scary… How bout Su-chan?" asked Honey

"Oh she doesn't want to wear it today cause me and Katrina don't want to wear that stupid uniform…" said Megan

"Oh okay. I hope your plan will turn out like how you want to." said Honey

"Thanks see ya later!" said Megan while running out the door

In the twins and Haruhi's class…

"Hey Haruhi can I ask you a favor?" asked Megan

"What is it?" asked Haruhi

"Can you well…Please wear this uniform only for a few hours please…Before the club activities I heard from Kyouya that you guys are gonna have a meeting about how to make more money for the club. Just for a few hours…"said Megan

"Okay as long as it's for a few hours I don't mind…" said Haruhi

"Thanks Haruhi! Bye Hikaru, bye Kaoru see ya later!" said Megan while running out the door

Finally at music room 3 before the club open…

"Okay here comes Tamaki." said Megan in a soft voice

"Hello everybody I'm sorry if I'm late…" said Tamaki

"Tamaki…" said Honey in an angry voice

"Err…Yes Honey Senpai…"said Tamaki with a scared voice

"As the club's king your supposed to be on time or at least earlier than the other members or you'll fail as the king of this club…"said Honey still with the angry voice

"*BANG*Mitsukuni stop it you should not treat others like that…"said Mori

"Well at least he did the hitting part right…"said Megan with a soft voice

"HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE WHY DID MORI SENPAI HIT HONEY SENPAI!" shouted Tamaki

"Hey there Tamaki Senpai!" said Haruhi in a sweet girl voice

"Huh? Haruhi is that really you?" asked Tamaki in a shock voice with his mouth open

"Sure is!"said Haruhi..."_Why the heck am i even doing this? I can't believe she talked me into this!_" thought Haruhi

"You look so cute!" said Tamaki

"Hey boss what's up with you!" said Hikaru

"You better stay away from Haruhi if you don't want to get hurt!" said Kaoru

"Huh? What do you mean I am her father after all…"said Tamaki with a scared voice

"NO! FROM NOW ON WE ARE GONNA BE HARUHI'S NEW FATHERS!" shouted the twins

"WHAT? NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" shouted Tamaki

"Hey Tamaki you shouldn't pick on small kids even Honey Senpai! Even though he's a third year but still!" said Katrina

"What do you mean Katrina? I never even laid a finger on him since I got here…" said Tamaki with a scared voice

"Well you made Haruhi worried cause you were late and you made Honey Senpai to hate sweets cause he was told by the twins that your usually late cause of him eating to many cake…" said Megan

"What that can't be true!" said Tamaki

"You should just switch place with Kyouya and let him to be the president of the club and you as the vice president…" said Katrina

"Kat-chan is right he is much more reliable than you!" said Honey still with the angry voice

"Honey Senpai and Katrina are right…" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Haruhi do you think so too?" asked Tamaki

"Well…He's much better than you in almost everything…"said Haruhi

"Oh I see…Well then.." said Tamaki but before he could finish

"But I think you'll be a much better king than him." said Haruhi

"You mean it?" asked Tamaki a little bit pleased

"Yeah of course!" said Haruhi with a smile that no guys can resist

"*blush*Well okay…" said Tamaki in a very soft voice

"*drop*I hate that teddy bear…" said Honey with an irritating look

"*SCREAM*THAT'S MY TEDDY BEAR!" shouted Tamaki

"Hey Honey Senpai are you okay? Do you want some cake?" asked Megan while stepping on Tamaki's teddy bear

"*SCREAM* MY TEDDY BEAR!*faint*" shouted Tamaki

"YES! MY PLAN WORK!" shouted Megan

"Well now we know who's the winner…"said Kyouya

"Yeah but I needed everybody's help. Thanks you guys…" said Megan

"LET'S HAVE SOME CAKE NOW!" shouted Honey

"Okay! You did great Honey Senpai! I know you couldn't stand waiting…And Haruhi you can change now…"said Megan

"I'm already on it don't have to remind me…I still can't believe I let you talked me into this…"said Haruhi while walking to the changing room

"Now…How are we suppose to wake Tamaki up?" asked Kyouya

"How bout asking Megan to…" said Hikaru

"…Do the thing she did the last time he faint…"said Kaoru

"That won't work…" said Su Yen

"How come?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"Well he…" said Su Yen

_**Flashback**_

"…That reminds me why do you need these books?" said Su Yen

"Well remember that game Hikaru and Kaoru made up to make me faint and Megan was the only one who haven't done it yet so I asked you to pick out these books! The 'How Not To Faint' and 'How To Keep Your Cool When Someone Tries To Make You Faint' isn't that amazing!" said Tamaki

"I didn't know there were such books like that…"said Su Yen

"Me neither until I check this really cool web and I found it! Now Megan will have a hard time making me faint huh?" said Tamaki

"I wouldn't count on it…"said Su Yen

_**End of flashback...**_

"*laugh*He had know idea!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"So it might be harder to wake him up now…" said Su Yen

"C'mon is like you don't know me at all Su Yen…*grabbed Tamaki's shirt*YO TAMAKI WAKE UP! DO YOU KNOW YOUR GOING TO THE MAIN MANSION AND THAT HONEY SENPAI IS BACK ON EATING SWEETS AND YOUR STILL HARUHI'S FATHER! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" shouted Megan and eventually…

"Huh what happen? I just had the worst dream! Honey Senpai hate sweets and Mori Senpai hitting Honey Senpai on the head with a paper fan and Hikaru and Kaoru were Haruhi's fathers and Honey Senpai threw my teddy bear on the ground and Megan stepped on it! But I'm glad to see that it was just a dream" said Tamaki

"What the? MEGAN! Did you do all that to make Tamaki faint was that really your plan!" said Su Yen

"Yeah pretty much and looks like I win!*laugh*" said Megan

"MEGAN!" shouted Su Yen

"What? I am supposed to make him faint and now he is in his emo corner…" said Megan starring at Tamaki like what the heck

"You see you drive him into his emo corner…And usually Kyouya, the twins and Haruhi put him in his emo corner!' said Su Yen

"Fine…Tamaki I'm sorry…"said Megan but before she could finish…

"Apology accepted…I know you didn't mean it and I know you feel guilty of doing that prank just now…"said Tamaki in his happy state that makes Megan feel like punching him in the face

"I wasn't finish talking…I was about to say if I want to make you faint and drive you into your emo corner I will do it myself and make it simple so you won't get hurt…Even though I feel like punching you right now…"said Megan

Tamaki froze and went back to his emo corner…

"MEGAN!" shouted Su Yen

"WHAT I DID NOT DO THAT ON PURPOSE! HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW THAT SAYING ALL THAT WOULD MAKE HIM GO TO HIS EMO CORNER!" shouted Megan

"Hey Megan-chan, Su-chan, Kat-chan! Come and have some cake with us!" said Honey

"Okay!*laugh*" said Su Yen

"I WANT CHOCOLATE CAKE!" shouted Katrina

"*laugh*ME TOO!" shouted Su Yen

"*laugh*Hey guys wait up! I'm still to tired after running the whole day today!" said Megan

"C'mon Tamaki up on your feet…you don't want our guests to see you like this do you?" asked Kyouya

"No…But I still cannot find Haruhi and after reading these books I can't believe I still faint!" said Tamaki while showing Kyouya the books

"Don't worry about it and if your looking for Haruhi she's in the changing room…I bet she'll be back any moment now…" said Kyouya

"Hey guys…Sorry if I took to long to change…"said Haruhi while fixing her tie

"Oh Haruhi I've missed you c'mon let's go drink some commoner's coffee and eat cakes with the others…" said Tamaki while hugging Haruhi in a weird way…

"Wow Senpai…You sure look fine after that prank to make you faint…" said Haruhi while pushing Tamaki away…

"Of course! There's at least one thing I like about that prank…" said Tamaki

"What is it Tamaki Senpai?" asked Haruhi

"Seeing you look so cute in a dress!" said Tamaki while going back hugging Haruhi…

"I still can't believe she talked me into doing that…" said Haruhi while pushing Tamaki away once again

Back with the others eating cake…

"Hey Megan was it in your plan to make Tamaki happy by seeing Haruhi wearing a dress?" asked Katrina

"Well now…Who can say…" said Megan smiling

"Okay…Honey Senpai can you give me another chocolate cake please?" asked Katrina

"Okay here you go!" said Honey

"YAY CAKE!" shouted Katrina

"Katrina one day your going to get a sore throat if you keep eating like this." said Megan

"I won't get a sore throat Megan…"said Katrina while eating the cake

"Will see…Let's bet, if you get a sore throat you give me 10 bucks and if you don't get a sore throat I'll give you 10 bucks! The deadline is the end of this month kay?" asked Megan

"Okay!" said Katrina

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter! i hope you all enjoy! the next chapter will have Renge getting hit on the head, yelled at and other stuff! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Renge Appeared And Megan's Evil Side!

**kay this is my 3rd chappie! i am able to upload my first 2 chapters and this one quite fast cause i finish them like a long time ago! so while doing this i'm having total writer's block on the 4th chappie meaning it might take a little longer for me to upload it...hehehehehe...anyway i hope you enjoy this story as Renge will most likely be crying...sorta...**

**disclaimer: i do not own ouran**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Renge Appeared and Megan's Evil Side!

The club is now open and the members of the club do what they always do…Make all women happy but…

"Man I still can't believe I put him in his emo corner again…"said Megan

"You hit him…"said Su Yen

"So…He was irritating…"said Megan

"Hey Megan! Do you know this is the third time you put Tamaki in his emo corner!" said Katrina

"Yeah I know!*laugh*"said Megan

"You hit him on the head!" said Su Yen

"He was getting on my nerves!" said Megan

_**Flashback**_

"*sigh*Man you guys sure made that meeting long I almost fell asleep…"said Megan when she got up from her chair

"Sorry but the twins and Honey Senpai were arguing about something and it's quite hard to break them up…"said Kyouya

"Oh whatever let's do something before the club opens." said Megan

"How bout we play a commoner's game!" said Tamaki

"For some reason I wish the meeting wasn't finished yet…"said Megan

"C'mon it will be fun! Just try it we can play these really cool commoner's games like kick the can! Or maybe…Haruhi, what's that game called again?" said Tamaki

"Its called 'hide and seek'…"said Haruhi

"It even haves a nice ring to it 'hide and seek' how bout we play that?" said Tamaki

"I don't think so…"said Su Yen

"Okay then how bout…"said Tamaki

Megan almost wanted to punch him in the face cause he won't shut up until…

"Hey Tamaki I think you should shut up now!" said Katrina

"Huh? But why I'm just giving suggestions on which commoners' game we're gonna play like green light, red light or jump rope or…" said Tamaki but before he could finish

"Err…Hey boss…I think you should…"said Hikaru

"…Listen to Katrina before Megan…"said Kaoru

"What are you guys talking about? Megan is just listening to my suggestions of games we're gonna play. It will be so fun we can also play…"said Tamaki but before he could finish

"Shut up…"said Megan in a soft irritated voice

"Huh? What did you say?" said Tamaki making Megan more irritated

"Oh great Megan's irritated she's gonna put Tamaki in his emo corner after this…"said Katrina

"Huh? What do you mean? She won't do that cause I'm not irritating her I'm just giving her suggestions about which games we're gonna play." said Tamaki but saying all that made Megan more irritated and…

"JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW IRRITATING IT IS JUST LISTENING TO YOU TALKING ABOUT COMMONER'S GAMES! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THOSE KIND OF GAMES PICK ONE ALREADY AND SHUT UP!" shouted Megan while hitting Tamaki on the head

"He still doesn't know that Megan is short tempered…"said Hikaru

"…If he knows it will be a miracle…With Megan in the same class as him…"said Kaoru

"…The boss might get shouted everytime he make her irritated…"said the twins (I was starting to get lazy to keep writing Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll just write the twins…)

"Yeah…Sometimes I hate it when she's like this…"said Katrina

"Although…It's pretty awesome…"said Hikaru

"…To see a girl doing that to milord…"said Kaoru

"Well…Megan gets irritated pretty easily…"said Su Yen

"Don't need to tell us that. We can figure that one ourselves…"said the twins

**_End of flashback…_**

"So…What do you think we should do to make Tamaki back to his normal irritating self…If I do it, I'll most probably put him back into his emo corner…"said Megan

"You know she does…"said Hikaru

"…Have a point…"said Kaoru

"Maybe Su Yen should do it." said Katrina

"Yeah Katrina's right why don't you do it Su Yen…"said Megan with a smirk on her face

"I don't want to do it! Why don't you ask Haruhi!" said Su Yen

"That's it! Tamaki doesn't like it when Hikaru and Kaoru get to close to Haruhi and then he freaks out and start shouting at Kyouya on what happen!" said Megan

"So what your saying is…"said the twins

"That's right…"said Megan

"Okay we're on it!" said the twins

"Do your best!" said Megan

"Hey Haruhi we were hoping…"said Hikaru

"…If we can so to your house tonight…"said Kaoru

"No way…"said Haruhi

"Aw…C'mon…"said the twins

"No way in hell…"said Haruhi

"Okay then we'll just come in the middle of the night and kidnap you…"said Hikaru

"…Since you don't let us go to your house…"said Kaoru

Haruhi knew that they were lying but…

"YOU SHADDY TWINS! I WILL NEVER LET YOU KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER YOU HERE ME! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" shouted Tamaki after coming out from his emo corner

"Hey boss…"said Hikaru

"…We were just kidding…"said Kaoru

"LIARS! I KNOW YOUR LYING!" shouted Tamaki

"Boss…C'mon…We're not lying…"said Hikaru

"We were really kidding…Just calm down…"said Kaoru

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU! YOUR LYING I CAN TELL THAT YOU SHADDY TWINS ARE LYING!" shouted Tamaki

Back with Katrina, Megan and Su Yen…

"Alright it worked!" said Megan

"Yeah but Megan…Does it really have to go that far?" asked Su Yen

"Well if it didn't, he wouldn't come out from his emo corner …" said Megan

Back with Tamaki and the twins

"STOP LYING I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KIDNAP HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki

"We are not going to kidnap her…"said the twins

Back with Katrina, Megan and Su Yen…

"Even though is fun watching this, Tamaki is getting on my nerves again…"said Megan

"I know mine too…Megan do something to him…"said Katrina

"No way! If Megan do anything to Tamaki he might go to his emo corner again!" said Su Yen

"So…Is much better then hearing him shouting like this…"said Katrina

"She's got a point…"said Megan

"See two against one! Megan go and do something to him now!" said Katrina

"Don't have to tell me I wanted to try something out on him anyway…"said Megan while walking to where Tamaki and the twins are…

"MEGAN!" shouted Su Yen

"Let it go…What's done is done besides…I can't wait to see what Megan got in store for Tamaki!" said Katrina

Megan walked to Tamaki and the twins…

"Hey Tamaki do you remember when I said that your going to the main house…You know I was lying right…"said Megan

"Yeah cause if I am going to the main house my dad would have told me himself…"said Tamaki

"If you knew I was lying then just one thing…IF THE TWINS SAID THAT THEY WERE LYING ABOUT KIDNAPPING HARUHI THAT MEANS THEY WERE LYING! NOW CAN YOU SHUT THE HECK UP WITH YOUR STUPID SHOUTING OF CALLING THEM LIARS!" shouted Megan and Tamaki went back to his emo corner…

"YAY! MEGAN MADE TAMAKI SHUT UP!" shouted Katrina while running to hug Megan…

"KATRINA! LET GO OF ME! KATRINA!" shouted Megan

"NO!" shouted Katrina

"Katrina…I really can't breathe much now…"said Megan while being suffocated by Katrina

"So mean…Hey do you know that this is the forth time you put him in his emo corner!" said Katrina

"I know…"said Megan while breathing heavily

"That was awesome! It's a new record!" said the twins

"*stupid irritating evil like laughing**powerful motor**the laughing continued*I SEE! SO THE PERSON WHO BEAT KYOUYA'S SCORE IS A GIRL!" said a strange girl who just came out from the club room floor

"Hmm…It's been a long time since she came out…"said Kyouya

"When you say 'she' you don't mean…"said Katrina

"…Renge Houshakuji do you?" asked Su Yen

"Huh? Did you say Renge Houshakuji…And I thought one irritating person was enough…"said Megan

"Excuse me but I'm not irritating!" said Renge

"Oh really? Your laughing is already irritating to me…"said Megan

"WHO ARE YOU GIRLS ANYWAY?" asked Renge

"I should have known…You are totally clueless…" said Megan

"And what is that suppose to mean!" said Renge

"It means your clueless! Idiot…Do I have to spell it out to you…" said Megan

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted Renge

Katrina, Su Yen and the others were watching from afar…

"Oh no…If Megan keep this up, Renge is going to murder her!" said the twins

"Hmph…Don't be to sure." said Su Yen

Back to Megan and Renge…

"So you really don't know who we are…"said Megan with a smirk on her face

"Well since your not wearing the school's uniform you must be an outsider!" said Renge

"We go to this school! Besides I hate the girls school's uniform…The uniform is a dress, it has long sleeves and not to mention the dress is long and it's yellow!" said Megan

"IT ALSO MAKES PEOPLE LOOK LIKE LEMONS!" shouted Katrina from afar

"Yeah and guess what…"said Megan

"What?" asked Renge

"You look like a total lemon in that uniform!" said Megan

"WHY YOU!" shouted Renge when she took out a paper fan out of no where to hit Megan…

"To slow…"said Megan while dodging her attack

"WHY YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL OUTSIDER!" shouted Renge trying to hit Megan again

"Hmph…Your really slow you know that…"said Megan while dodging it once again

"HEY MEGAN JUST FINISH IT UP ALREADY BEFORE RENGE BREAKS ANYTHING!" shouted Katrina from afar again

"It'll be awful if she wakes up Honey Senpai or anything even though the club is open now…"said Su Yen from afar

"Hmph…Okay I'll try to do this quickly…"said Megan..."_It's easier said then done but the only thing is I can't do anything if she keeps on trying to hit me unless…Of course it's so simple why didn't I think of that earlier! Well let's give it a try…_" thought Megan

"WHATEVER TRICK YOUR PLANNING IS USELESS!" shouted Renge as she continued to try to hit Megan with the paper fan…

"As I thought…"said Kyouya from afar

"Huh? No way…" said Renge

"Well that was easy…Your paper fan is useless! No matter how hard you hit people with it, its still paper…"said Megan while throwing the paper fan into the trash…

"Hmph! Really who are you three…"said Renge still being angry at Megan…

"Why must you kn-…"said Megan but before she could finish

"I'm Su Yen and this over here who beat you is Megan and-…"said Su Yen but before she could even finish

"MEGAN!WHY MEGAN TOOK SO LONG TO BEAT HER?" shouted Katrina while hugging Megan…

"And that girl hugging Megan is Katrina…"said Su Yen

"Katrina…Let go of me I can't breathe much again…"said Megan while being suffocated by Katrina once again…

"Your so mean Megan…"said Katrina letting go of Megan

"Hey why did you have to tell her our names can't I just handle it…"whispered Megan

"No you'll only get into trouble again…"whispered Su Yen

"So what! You don't need to say my name! If you want to introduce yourself, don't mention my name!" said Megan while walking to the couch cause she was so tired…

"I'm sorry about what Megan did just now…"said Su Yen

"ACTUALLY YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR ME CAUSE I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!" shouted Megan all the way from the couch

"*sigh*Anyways sorry…"said Su Yen

"I TOLD YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT IRRITATING PERSON THAT THINKS SHE SO TOUGH!" shouted Megan

"Why you ungrateful little brat…I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A PIT FULL OF SNAKES AND THEN DROP YOU OFF A CLIFF AND AFTER THAT I'M GONNA BURY YOU INTO THE GROUND AND JUMP ON WHERE YOUR BURIED!" shouted Renge

"Why should I be grateful to you…Besides you can try if you want…"said Megan who doesn't care what she says…

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SQUIRT!" shouted Renge

"I'm older than you so shut up…Man I'm tired…*yawn*"said Megan who almost fell asleep until…

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR OLDER THAN ME! YOU STUPID DISGUSTING LAZY LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Renge

"She doesn't know that Megan IS lazy…"said Katrina

"Yeah…"said Su Yen

"Hmph…Thanks for calling me lazy…Now would you mind…"said Megan almost falling asleep again but…

"I'M GONNA MURDER Y-…*BANG*" shouted Renge but Megan got off the couch walked to Renge, hit her on the head before she could even finish and…

"I told you to shut up…If you continue being a snotty little brat like you are now next time, I will hit you harder…I don't care if you're a girl or a guy or whatever but if you are anywhere around me, shut up when I'm not in the mood to do anything…If not your dead…"said Megan

This time she is more irritated and angry than usual. Tamaki was really scared seeing that side of Megan so he went and hide behind Kyouya, Haruhi was freaked out seeing what Megan did and the twins were really freaked out and hide behind the couch…

"Well…That shows that Megan can get more evil or something if she have to listen to an irritating person who doesn't shut up at all…"said Katrina

"Yeah…"said Su Yen

"I'LL BE BACK YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT JUST YOU WAIT!" shouted Renge while going back to where she came from…

"Finally peace and quite!*yawn*I'm gonna take a little rest…"said Megan walking back to the couch

"Megan wait!" said Su Yen

"Eh…Hey wait for me!" said Katrina

"Yeah what do you want Su Yen?" asked Megan

"Next time when Renge shows up, don't go to far and make her cry or anything." said Su Yen

"Yeah yeah…Whatever…All I want to do now is rest on the couch for a few hours or so…"said Megan

"Hey Megan do you know when you told her to shut up, tears actually came out from her eyes!" said Katrina

"Really…Oh well, don't bother me if I'm still resting kay…"said Megan lying down on the couch

"Well at least that means in a few hours I won't see Tamaki going to his emo corner again…"said Su Yen

"I'm hungry…I want some chocolate cake…"said Katrina walking to the table that has lots of cakes

"Err…Hey Katrina! Why don't you eat other cakes besides chocolate…"said Su Yen

"No! I like chocolate! I even eat chocolate when I'm not hungry…"said Katrina picking up a piece of chocolate cake from the table

"Seriously…Sooner or later you will get a sore throat if you keep eating chocolate without drinking anything…"said Su Yen

"Who says I don't drink anything…"said Katrina

"Huh? Well at least you drink…"said Su Yen but before she could finish

"I drink chocolate milk after eating some cake…It really tastes good you should try it sometime…"said Katrina taking a sip of her chocolate milk

"KATRINA!" shouted Su Yen

"What?" asked Katrina

"Forget it…C'mon let's see what the others are doing since they have to deal with Tamaki again…"said Su Yen

"Okay!" said Katrina finishing her chocolate cake

Back with Megan…

"I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit…Although if anyone wakes me up they are so dead…*yawn*Who cares! I'm just taking a short nap anyway…"said Megan

Back with Su Yen and Katrina…

"Hi everyone…Where's Tamaki?" asked Su Yen

"Take a look…"said the twins

"What the…Who put him in his emo corner this time?" asked Su Yen

"Nobody. He's been like that ever since…"said Hikaru

"…He saw the other side of Megan just now…"said Kaoru

They stared at Tamaki because he is in his emo corner just by seeing Megan's evil like side a few minutes ago…And that actually made Tamaki to go into his emo corner…

"There is actually another level of Megan's evil side...So that means if I was to make her angry like how Renge did…SHE'S GONNA HIT ME ON THE HEAD, TORTURE ME FOR THE WHOLE WEEK AND THEN HIT ME AGAIN BUT HARDER!*scream*"shouted Tamaki

Back with the others…

"Wow…Milord is really scared of Megan now…"said the twins

"He really is an idiot…"said Su Yen and Katrina

At where Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai are…

"*yawn*Oh hi Takashi did anything happen when I was asleep?" asked Honey while rubbing his eyes

Mori Senpai looked at the others and pointed at them…

"Huh? What happen to Tama-chan? Let's go check it out Takashi!" said Honey

So Mori carried Honey all the way to where the others are and…

"Hey guys! What's up? What happen to Tama-chan?" asked Honey

"Well Renge kinda introduce herself today…"said Su Yen

"She didn't introduce herself we know her before she even came out from the club room floor…"said Katrina

"Oh whatever…Renge made Megan irritated more than Tamaki and well…"said Su Yen

"Let's just say that Tamaki saw Megan's evil side just now…"said Katrina

"Oh really? What's her evil side like?" asked Honey

"You don't want to know…"said Su Yen

"She will hit people who irritate her harder than before and show her stare that usually creeps one of our friends out and her voice…"said Katrina but before she could finish

"KATRINA!" shouted Su Yen

"What? I'm just telling him what Megan is like at her evil side…"said Katrina

"*sigh*Just shut up…"said Su Yen

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!" shouted Katrina

"Katrina seriously shut up! You don't want to make so much noise when Megan is like this!" said Su Yen covering Katrina's mouth

"So is Megan-chan really that scary?" asked Honey

"Only when she is not in the mood like now…She is lazy right now so anything to make her irritated will get her to that side…"said Su Yen

"Onw uthmo ym fo og tle ouy anc Eyn Us?" asked Katrina(Su Yen was still covering her mouth so the words sounds weird…)(Translation: 'Su Yen can you let go of my mouth now?')

"Huh? What did you say…Oh sorry I forgot." said Su Yen

"So mean you forgot that you covered my mouth…I want chocolate cake again!" said Katrina

"AGAIN!" shouted Su Yen

"Yeah…I did say that I even eat chocolate when I'm not hungry…"said Katrina while taking a big bite out of the chocolate cake

"BUT SERIOUSLY AFTER ONLY A FEW MINUTES!" shouted Su Yen

"Yeah, why not…"said Katrina taking a sip of her chocolate milk(Katrina have a lot of chocolate milk in her bag so…)

"EVEN THOUGH YOUR EATING CHOCOLATE CAKE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DRINK CHOCOLATE MILK WITH IT EVERYTIME TOO!" shouted Su Yen

"But I like chocolate!" said Katrina

"SO WHAT? AT LEAST DRINK WATER ONCE IN AWHILE!" shouted Su Yen after taking Katrina's chocolate milk

"Your so mean…"said Katrina

"Just be happy that Megan ain't here cause she will kill you!" said Su Yen

"Su Yen I think you forgot that Megan is resting now and your shouting pretty loud…Megan might get up from her rest and ask you to shut up…"said Katrina

Su Yen froze and looked behind and sigh because Megan didn't get up from her rest…

"You're the on who started it you know!" said Su Yen

"You should be happy that Megan didn't hear you!" said Katrina while eating cake…

* * *

**i told you that Renge will most likely be crying! my 3rd chappie is now done and the 4th...well let's just say it will be done soon cause i'm half way done and still have writer's block and i can't think of anything right now...anyway i hope you guys enjoy and if any of you wonder about Su Yen not knowing how Tamaki faint at the last chapter...it's because she wasn't in the room. when she actually came into the room nobody notice her at that time...hehehehehe...i'll try and make that as one of the special chapters next time on what she was actually doing...if i cant then...sorry! hehehe...anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter where i had like 1-2-3 writer's block(i dont remember how many writer's block i had while typing this chapter okay =.=...) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Su Yen Is Wearing The Uniform! OO

**YAY! the 4th chappie is now published! i had alot of writer's block on this chapter so i hope you all enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own ouran**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**chatting (you'll get it once you read this chapter)**

** ON WITH THE STORY! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Su Yen Is Wearing The Uniform! O.O

Megan was still resting and Tamaki got up from his emo corner and tend to his guests but most of the guests at the club were talking about what happened with Renge and Megan...In the end, the club have to closed after an hour cause they needed to discuss something…

"Alright Kyouya what do we need to discuss about?" asked Tamaki

"Is about Katrina, Megan and Su Yen…"said Kyouya

"What! You can't be serious! What about them? They never do anything to harm the host club!" said Tamaki

"Be quiet Tamaki…Is not like that…I think that they can be quite useful to us…"said Kyouya

"Useful like how Kyouya?" asked Katrina

"That…You have to think for yourself…Try to think of something to make you three useful…"said Kyouya

"WHY SHOULD WE! IS IT JUST BECAUSE WE HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS AND VISIT THE HOST CLUB WHEN WE'RE BORED AND ANYWAYS MEGAN USUALLY COMES HERE TO TORTURE TAMAKI!" shouted Katrina

"Katrina don't shout, Megan is still resting…"said Su Yen while looking at Megan…

"Oh right, how long is she gonna rest anyway? Is been more than 2 hours…"said Katrina

"Well after that fight with Renge…I have to say…Another hour or so…"said Su Yen while still looking at Megan

"What? Another hour………………………………"said Katrina

"Yeah, Why? You have a problem with that?" asked Su Yen

"No…But is so boring…I want to see Megan torture Tamaki!" said Katrina

"Yeah me too…"said Su Yen

"We want to see what Megan will do to milord!" said the twins

"Katrina, Su Yen…You don't really mean that do you?" asked Tamaki with a frighten look on his face

"Hmm……No we really mean it…"said Katrina and Su Yen

"Sorry boss but is just that…"said Hikaru

"…Megan torturing you…"said Kaoru

"…Is fun for her and for all of us…"said the twins

Tamaki went to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms…

"Evil…They are an evil family…Those shady twins are up to no good and my daughters wants to see me being torture by my other daughter…"said Tamaki

Back with the others…They were all staring at the idiot Tamaki for a minute and went back to discussion…

"Anyway why should we make ourselves useful! We come to the club to do whatever we want, not to be useful to the host club!" said Katrina

"You see if you make yourselves useful to the host club it will help with the club's popularity…For example, if Megan were to torture Tamaki and Renge the club will get more customers…"said Kyouya

"How can the club get more customers by just seeing Tamaki and Renge being torture by Megan?" asked Su Yen

"That you have to figure out yourself…So either all of you come up with something to make yourselves useful together or separately…"said Kyouya

"But is only for the club's benefit…What about us? We wouldn't gain anything by just being useful to the club…"said Katrina

"A brilliant observation Katrina but all three of you will gain something is just that…You don't know it yet…"said Kyouya

"Okay since now this discussion is over I want chocolate!" said Katrina while going to the table filled with cakes…

"Katrina enough chocolate!" said Su Yen

"Then at least let me drink my chocolate milk…"said Katrina

"NO!" shouted Su Yen

"So mean…………………………"said Katrina

"*evil like laughing**powerful motor**the evil like laughing continued* SO THOSE THREE GIRLS ARE GOING TO HELP THE HOST CLUB HUH? WELL AS MY JOB AS THE HOST CLUB'S MANAGER I MUST HELP THESE POOR LITTLE UNDERLINGS!" said Renge who once again came out from the club room's floor…

"Why do we need your help?" asked Su Yen

"Well Su Yen you see the host club always tend to their guest and make all of them happy! So I have to train the three of you to serve the host club and their guests…AND I WILL ALSO GET MY REVENGE TO THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Renge

"So the real reason why your here is to just get revenge on Megan…And the first reason was actually a lie………………………" said Katrina

"Pretty much!" said Renge while taking out another paper fan out of no where and walk to Megan for a surprise attack

"She is really an idiot to believe that Megan will fall for that isn't she…"said Katrina

"Yeah, before she can even hit her, Megan will most probably block that surprise attack or something…"said Su Yen

"Okay you little brat…Time for payback!" said Renge in a soft voice when she was about to hit Megan with the paper fan

"Hey can you shut up…Oh is you Renge what do you want? Didn't you had enough in our previous fight…And as I said before I don't like being disturb when I'm not in the mood!" said Megan with the same irritated voice when she faced Renge before

"_Unbelievable! I didn't even touch her yet and she was able to sense my surprise attack!_"thought Renge

"Well…What's your reason? Don't tell me that you were planning a surprise attack on me! Even for you that's pretty low!" said Megan

"Well…Err…You see………………"said Renge as she is totally speechless

"So you were planning a surprise attack on me…I got to say that's really stupid! Like I will fall for that…"said Megan

"W-who said I was planning a surprise attack I was just…"said Renge while thinking of an excuse

"I think you should go back to where you came from now or your dead…"said Megan while throwing Renge's paper fan to the trash once again

"Y-you don't scare me!" said Renge

"I'm giving you 10 seconds…1...2...3...4..."said Megan

"ALRIGHT YOU WIN BUT I'LL BE BACK! NEXT TIME YOUR MINE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shouted Renge while going back to where she came from…

"Well that was a short rest…"said Megan while getting up from the couch

"What do you mean a SHORT rest! IT'S BEEN MORE THAN 2 HOURS!" shouted Katrina

"Well 2 hours is quite short…"said Megan

"NO IS NOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW BORED I WAS WITHOUT YOU TORTURING TAMAKI AND SU YEN WAS VERY MEAN!" shouted Katrina

"Okay okay! I get…Katrina go get yourself a chocolate cake will ya……"said Megan

"OKAY!" shouted Katrina then she ran to the table filled with cakes

"KATRINA!" shouted Su Yen but before she could get Katrina

"Su Yen just leave it…I didn't listen to you that time when you told me not to do anything to Tamaki so do you actually think that Katrina will listen to you…"said Megan

"Well…"said Su Yen

"Just leave it…*look around the room*That's weird…I only see the twins, Haruhi and the others. Where's Tamaki?" asked Megan

Su Yen pointed at the idiot Tamaki who was still at his emo corner continuously growing mushrooms…

"Ah…I see so………Obviously, I wasn't the one who did that so…Who did?" asked Megan

"Me, Katrina and the twins…"said Su Yen

"Okay well ………I'm going to join Katrina eating cake while you guys fix this…"said Megan while walking to where Katrina is…

"But Katrina did this too!" said Su Yen

"Yeah…But I think you tortured her enough by not letting her have any chocolate…"said Megan

"Oh fine!" said Su Yen

So Su Yen and the twins tried to get Tamaki out from his emo corner. After that Katrina, Megan, Su Yen and the host club went back home…The next day…

"MEGAN!" Katrina shouted when she saw Megan and went to hug her…

"Katrina let go off me…"said Megan

"So mean…Hey is Su Yen here yet?" asked Katrina

"No…Your early today…"said Megan

"Well I made a bet with Su Yen that I will come to school first than her today…"said Katrina

"Okay next time come earlier so I don't have to wait so long for both of you to get here……"said Megan

"KAY!" shouted Katrina

"HI MEGAN! HI KATRINA!" shouted Su Yen but…

"Hey did you hear Su Yen just now?" asked Katrina

"I think so but I can't find her…"said Megan

"Hi guys!" said Su Yen while walking to Katrina and Megan

At the very second when Su Yen walked to Katrina and Megan, they didn't say a single word but Katrina…

"MEGAN SHE IS WEARING THE LEMON DRESS!" shouted Katrina

"I can see that!" said Megan with her eyes wide open…

"What? Is it because I'm wearing the uniform?" asked Su Yen

"THE DRESS MUST BE CONTROLLING HER! MEGAN DO SOMETHING!" shouted Katrina

"Okay Katrina now shut up! Su Yen you are wearing a damn uniform that actually makes people look like lemons so……….WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING THAT DAMN UNIFORM!" shouted Megan

"Didn't I tell you guys that I'm going to wear this uniform yesterday?" asked Su Yen

"No…No you didn't! I couldn't even imagine you wearing that thing!" said Megan

"Yeah me too!" said Katrina

"Is not that bad…………"said Su Yen

"Well for us it is! Lucky I burned mine and threw it away…"said Megan

"Lucky I cut mine with a chainsaw!" said Katrina

"Why are you guys making such a big deal just because I'm wearing this uniform?" asked Su Yen while walking to her seat

"She really doesn't get it does she…………"said Megan

"Yeah! She doesn't get it………"said Katrina

"Good morning Katrina, Megan!" said Tamaki while walking into the class

"Huh? Oh hey…"said Megan who is still staring at Su Yen…

"Hi Tamaki…"said Katrina who is also still staring at Su Yen…

"Are both of you okay? You don't look so good…Hey where's Su Yen?" asked Tamaki

Katrina and Megan pointed at Su Yen who is now sitting at her place taking out her laptop and started listening to music and going on facebook…

"Huh? That can't be Su Yen! That girl is wearing the school's uniform…"said Tamaki

"Look closer you idiot it is her…"said Megan

Tamaki took another look and realize that it is Su Yen…Tamaki was so shock that he actually froze…

"H-…What's the matter Tamaki" asked Kyouya when he saw Tamaki's face

"He can't talk now Kyouya, he's too shock after seeing that…"said Megan while pointing at Su Yen

"I see so Su Yen is finally wearing the school's uniform…"said Kyouya

"I actually thought she would never wear that uniform since me and Katrina won't wear it…Oh man was I wrong!" said Megan

"Ah that reminds me! How come both of you aren't wearing your uniforms?" asked Kyouya

"Err……You see we kinda…*laugh nervously*Well I burn mine and threw it into the trash and Katrina here…" said Megan

"I CUT MINE WITH A CHAINSAW!" shouted Katrina

"Did she re-…"said Tamaki but before he could finish

"Yes…She really cut hers with a chainsaw…"said Megan

"MEGAN I'M BORED!" shouted Katrina

"Same here…Hey let's walk around the school before class starts kay?" asked Megan

"OKAY!" shouted Katrina

"Do you guys wanna come too? There still time before class starts…"said Megan

"That's a great idea! Kyouya let's go too! We can visit Haruhi!" said Tamaki while jumping up and down like a little kid…

"No thanks…I think I'll just stay in the class…"said Kyouya while writing something down in his clipboard…

"But why? Don't you want to see our precious little daughter again?" asked Tamaki

Kyouya gave Tamaki an evil glare which made Tamaki went into his emo corner continuously growing mushrooms. He totally forgot that Megan and Katrina are going to walk around the school which could gave him the chance to see Haruhi but Megan and Katrina can't blame him for forgetting so………

"Well I guess that means both Kyouya and Tamaki are not coming with us." said Megan while walking out the door…

"Yeah! HEY LET'S GO TO HONEY SENPAI AND MORI SENPAI'S CLASS FIRST!" shouted Katrina

"Okay! Whatever it takes to make you shut up!" said Megan

At the third year section, in class 3-A…

"HI HONEY SENPAI! HI MORI SENPAI!" shouted Katrina as she walked in the classroom and saw Honey sitting down eating a mouthful of cake and Mori standing beside him…

"Katrina didn't I told you not to shout! I already got a headache after seeing…"Megan froze after remembering Su Yen wearing the uniform and shivered…

"Hey Megan you okay?" asked Katrina

"Yeah I just remember…*shiver*'It'……"Megan said while shivering once more…

"Oh you mean…"this time Katrina froze and now both Megan and Katrina remembered the horror that happen in their class a few minutes ago…

"Kat-chan, Megan-chan what's the matter?" asked Honey

"Huh? Oh is nothing Honey Senpai…We're both just…*look at Katrina who is still frozen of remembering the horror*Err…Tired cause we slept late last night, we were watching anime so…"said Megan

"Oh! I see, maybe before the club opens you and Kat-chan can take a nap!" said Honey with a big smile on his face while cuddling Usa-chan…

"Sure that sounds…*look at Katrina*Great Honey Senpai…*laugh nervously*Right Katrina?" Megan asked the frozen Katrina and then whack her arm slightly so Honey can't see and to wake her up from her remembering the horror…

"Huh? What? What h-…Oh yeah, yeah that sounds great Honey Senpai…*laugh nervously*" said Katrina

"Okay! Hey Takashi since they're here why don't we give them some cake! I think I brought enough to share with them!" said Honey and Mori nodded

Now Megan, Katrina and Honey are eating cake while Mori is just standing right in between Honey and Katrina…

"Err…Hey Mori Senpai, don't you want some cake too?" asked Katrina

"Takashi doesn't have much of a sweet tooth like me so…"said Honey

"Oh I see……"said Katrina looking down at her cake…

"Hey Katrina…Why did you suddenly asked that question?" asked Megan

"Huh? No reason! Just asking now…Back to my cake!" said Katrina before stuffing her mouth full of cake…

"*laugh*Well I'm done with mine so I think I'm gonna start walking around again…Maybe even visit Haruhi and the twins! You coming Katrina?" Megan asked her friend who is happily stuffing her mouth full of cake…

"Pu atchc li'l! Eahda no tigrh og ouy, keac ym pu snifhi utsj li'l on…"said Katrina with her mouth full of cake…(Translation: No I'll just finish up my cake, you go right on ahead! I'll catch up!)

"Err………Since I didn't understand a single word you just say I will most likely guess…It's a 'no'……"Megan said to her chocolate loving friend who is now drinking chocolate milk to wash down her mouthful of cake and then stuffed her mouth with cake again…

"Ehay……"said Katrina with her mouth full of cake(Translation: Yeah……)

"Don't talk with your mouth full you idiot!" said Megan

"*drink chocolate milk*Sorry…You go on ahead I'll catch up! Okay well maybe I wont catch up so……"said Katrina rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously…

"*sigh*I should have known…Okay then see ya…"said Megan while walking out the door…

At the first year section, in class 1-A…

"Hey Hikaru, Koaru…You guys here?" Megan said the moment she went in the classroom…

"Huh? Oh hey! It's Megan! What are you doing here?" the twins ask while walking towards her

"Katrina and I were bored and Su Yen is…*shiver*Wearing the girls uniform so we walked to Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai's class and now I'm here…"said Megan

"Wait did you say that Su Yen is wearing the girls uniform?" the twins asked with wide eyes and they couldn't believe this day would come!

"Well yeah! You guys have know idea how it's like! The horror is torturing me and Katrina!" Megan said to the twins in an agonizing state like agony…

"Megan………Are you okay?" the twins asked the girl who is now suffering the memory of the horror that happened in her class…

"Yeah kinda…But very bored right now…"said Megan in a bored agonizing state…

"How bout we play the 'Which One Of Us Is Hikaru' game?" the twins asked Megan who is now sitting on Kaoru's seat and putting her legs on Hikaru's seat…

"Kay…Let's start then…"Megan said to the twins with a smirk on her face…

The twins put on their hats so no one can see which way their hairs are parted and then switch places a few times and said…

"Alright! Which one of us is Hikaru! Can you guess…………"said the twins knowing that she will get it wrong…

"This one Is Hikaru*points to the right*…That one is Kaoru*points to the left*…"Megan said to the twins with a smirk…

At the same time. At class 3-A…

"Hey Kat-chan!" Honey said to the chocolate loving girl…

"Yeah…………………"said Katrina

"Does Su-chan really looks bad in the girls' uniform?" asked Honey

"Bad! BAD! SHE LOOKS HORRIBLE IN THAT UNIFORM!" Katrina shouted til almost the whole school can hear!

"Really? When I try to imagine Su-chan wearing the uniform…I think she looks cute!" said Honey

"Here I'll show you…Wait a sec…*takes out laptop**on laptop**goes online*Good she's still online!" said Katrina while starting a conversation with Su Yen…

The conversation…………

**Katrina:**

**Hi Su Yen! :D**

**Su Yen:**

**Hi Katrina…Hey do you know why Tamaki is in his emo corner?**

**Katrina:**

**……………I don't know………Don't ask me……………**

**Su Yen:**

**Okay then where the heck are you?**

**Katrina:**

**I don't know…………Maybe I do know but I just don't want to tell you………**

**Su Yen:**

**=.=………I'm gonna kill you…**

**Katrina:**

**How can you kill me if you don't know where I am? : P**

**Su Yen:**

**…………I don't know but if you were here I will so kill you!**

**Katrina:**

**If I were there, you have no reason to kill me………**

**Su Yen:**

**………………Damn you!**

**Katrina:**

**:D Lol! Anyway can we go on webcam?**

**Su Yen:**

**But you forgot to bring your webcam…**

**Katrina:**

**Yeah but you didn't! :D**

**Su Yen:**

**So………**

**Katrina:**

**So just go on webcam!**

**Su Yen:**

**No………**

**Katrina:**

**PLEASE!**

**Su Yen:**

**No!**

**Katrina:**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Su Yen:**

**No Katrina!**

**Katrina:**

**PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**

**Su Yen:**

**=.=………Fine……**

Eventually Su Yen put on her webcam and………

"You see Honey Senpai!*SCREAM*IT BURNS!" shouted Katrina then the whole class stared at her…

"Su-chan looks pretty cute!" said Honey while cuddling Usa-chan

"I just remember that you usually think everything is cute…Mori Senpai! What do you think? It's horrible right!" Katrina said to the silent host and he just nodded…

"Eh? Takashi you don't think Su-chan looks cute in the girls uniform?" Honey asked his silent cousin just shrugged…

"ONE DAY! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO CUT THAT UNIFORM TO PIECES WITH A CHAINSAW!" Katrina shouted to the two cousins while pointing at the screen of Su Yen wearing the uniform causing more people to stare…

Back to class 1-A…When Megan was about to get an answer from the twins if she was right or wrong…

"Oops! Your Wrong!" said the twins with a smile

"*smirk*C'mon guys…I know your lying. I can tell you guys apart, it's actually quite easy and my reason is very simple…"Megan said to the twins still with a smirk on her face

"And what is your reason?" the twins asked Megan who looked away for a second and said…

"Well…I have experience with twins before so it's easy for me to tell you guys apart…So you guys can't lie to me that easily…"said Megan while smiling at the twins who look at Megan in amazement and said…

"*smirk*Your right…I guess there's no point lying…"said Hikaru

"…*smirk*You guessed right Megan!" said Kaoru

"I know I'm right!*laugh*How about we go online on my laptop and see if Su Yen's online. If she is then you will see her wearing the uniform*shiver*Kay?" Megan asked the twins as they nodded and said…

"Okay! Besides…We are quite curious on how Su Yen looks like wearing the girls uniform…"said the twins with a smirk on their faces

*takes out laptop**on laptop**goes online*Hmph…She's online and so is Ka-… Never mind she went off…Probably back to eating cakes again…*sigh*"said Megan while she start a conversation with Su Yen while the twins were standing right behind her reading what she was typing…

The conversation…

**Megan:**

**Yo! Hey Su Yen did you chat with Katrina just now?**

**Su Yen:**

**Yeah…And where are you? Are you with Katrina?**

**Megan:**

**Nope and I'm not telling you where I am! :P**

**Su Yen:**

**Then at least tell me who put Tamaki in his emo corner and why you guys left the classroom………**

**Megan:**

**First! No way I'm telling you who put Tamaki into his emo corner…Second! We were bored so we started walking around the school then we went our separate ways…I'm still not telling you where I am! :P**

**Su Yen:**

**Why you and Katrina so mean wan………**

**Megan:**

**How the heck should I know! Besides…I'm usually this mean to you sometimes right? Anyway go on webcam.**

**Su Yen:**

**Why are you and Katrina asking me to put on webcam!**

**Megan:**

**I don't know and I don't care now go on webcam!**

**Su Yen:**

**And if I don't want to?**

**Megan:**

**Then you will suffer big time! Unlike you I know where you are right now, HA! :P**

**Su Yen:**

**Damn You!**

**Megan:**

**And also-…………**

**Su Yen:**

**Fine I'll on the damn webcam! But you have to on webcam too!**

**Megan:**

**I left my webcam in my bag which is in the class…**

**Su Yen:**

**Damn you! You and Katrina are mean!**

**Megan:**

**I know! XD**

So Su Yen put on her the webcam…(I know Megan can convince Su Yen to go on webcam faster than Katrina…)

"Oh my god! I can't believe I have to see her wearing that again!" said Megan to the twins

The twins stared at the screen for like 2 minutes and started laughing like crazy…

"Hey why are you guys laughing?" Megan asked with a confuse look on her face

"*laugh*It's nothing!" said the twins while trying to hold their laughter

Megan took another look at the screen and stared at it for a minute and started laughing with the twins! And that cause the whole class to stare at them…

* * *

**i hope you all enjoy my 4th chappie and in the next chapter you will find out why the twins and Megan are laughing like crazy and that Kyouya have very little information about Katrina, Megan and Su Yen and the host club stayed at the girls' house for a night...as always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Missing Information!

**kay! my 5th chappie is done! i finished this chapter in just 3 days and only had one writer's block! IT'S A NEW RECORD! XD**

**disclaimer: i do not own ouran**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**other ppl talking that can be heard (from the conversation of the last chapter when the twins and megan laughed like crazy (you'll get what i mean when you read this chapter))**

**_"phone call"_  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy it! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Missing Information!

Haruhi just came into the class and saw the twins and Megan laughing like crazy! She walked up to them and said…

"What's with you guys? What's so funny?" asked Haruhi

"*laugh*Huh? Oh hi Haruhi…"said Megan while trying to hold her laughter but then burst out laughing after a few seconds

"Hey Haruhi! Look at this!*laugh*"said Hikaru while pointing at the screen

"It's hilarious you gotta see this!*laugh*"said Kaoru while also pointing at the screen

"Oh…Is that Su Yen?" Haruhi asked the laughing trio

"Yeah! But look, all the guys are staring at her!*laugh*"Megan said to the scholar student

"*laugh*You can also hear…"said Hikaru

"…What most of the guys there are saying!*laugh*"said Kaoru

"I can't hear anything…Maybe I can hear if you guys stop laughing for a sec!" Haruhi shot a fierce look at them and they started to hold their laughter til Haruhi was done…

So when it was finally quiet. Haruhi listen closely and heard some guys saying some things…Haruhi heard one guy from the corner of the classroom said something…The conversation of the guy with his friend…

**"Hey isn't that the new girl who just enter this school 2 days ago?" the guy asked his friend**

**"Yeah! I think so…Does she seem different to you?" his friend replied**

**"Totally! Is it because the girl is wearing the uniform?" the guy answered back to his friend**

**"It must be, there is no other explanation!" said his friend**

And by that, Haruhi stopped listening and laugh for a second and looked at the trio who just realized that she was done and then burst out laughing like crazy!

"*laugh*We told you Haruhi!" Megan said to the scholar while laughing

"It's hilarious! Oh man I don't think we can stop laughing if we keep hearing all those conversations from the guys in the class!" said the twins then burst out laughing again

"I better tell her that I have to log out!*laugh*"said Megan while typing 'I gtg. Bye!' to Su Yen with one hand as her other hand was clutching her stomach cause she laughed too much…

"Hey Megan aren't you suppose to be in class now?" Haruhi asked as Megan off her laptop

"Yeah, your probably right…Well then see ya! Oh and tell Kyouya and the others that me, Su Yen and Katrina can't make it today!" Megan said while walking out the door

In the hallways, Megan was halfway reaching to her classroom. She stopped for a minute then she reached out for her phone from her pocket and dialed a number…She started walking again while waiting for someone to answer…

**_"Hello?" the person from the other line answered_**

**_"Hey Katrina, where are you?" asked Megan_**

**_"I'm still at Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai's class! Why you ask?" Katrina asked Megan as she let out a sigh…_**

**_"Our class is going to start in another few minutes! You better hurry I'm about to reach the classroom in-…"Megan was interrupted as she heard Katrina shouted…_**

**_"WHAT! OUR CLASSES ARE GOING TO START! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER!" Katrina shouted on the phone_**

**_"I think I just gone deaf on my right ear………"Megan said as she heard Katrina shouted 'Bye!" to Honey and Mori_**

**_"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR RIGHT EAR GONE DEAF! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE NOW!" Katrina shouted while running out the door…_**

**_"You know your mean when you are in a hurry…"said Megan as she pouted_**

**_"I DON'T CARE NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE NOW!" Katrina shouted_**

**_"Okay, okay! I'm 5 blocks away from our classroom from the eas-…"Megan was cut off cause Katrina hangs up on the phone call and then…_**

"Idiot! Next time we go our separate ways*pant**pant*when we walk around the school tell me to go to class earlier*pant*…"said Katrina as she fell to the floor

"*sigh*C'mon Katrina let's go before class starts and if we are able to reach there in time you can have the last piece of cake in our fridge kay?" said Megan and when Katrina heard that she straightly stood up and said…

"KAY! LET'S GO!" Katrina shouted and then started walking to the class…

Finally, Megan and Katrina reached their class. They went in and took their seats…When Megan took her seat she started laughing…

"Hey Megan why are you laughing?" Su Yen asked Megan with a confused look on her face

"*laugh*Is nothing…"said Megan as she tried to hold her laughter because the teacher came in the class……

After school…At the club room…

"Hey Kyouya Senpai! Megan said that she won't be…"Hikaru said to Kyouya while walking to him…

"…Coming today and so are Katrina and Su Yen…"said Kaoru as he followed his brother…

"Hmph…Well that's not a surprise…"said Kyouya as he was typing something in his laptop

"Hey Kyou-chan?" asked Honey

"Yes, Honey Senpai?" Kyouya answered as he looks at the little third year…

"Can you tell us more about Kat-chan, Megan-chan and Su-chan?" Honey asked with a curious look…

"Let me check…It will only take a minute…"said Kyouya as he faced his laptop and starts typing…

"Hey Honey Senpai…Why did…"said Hikaru

"…Asked that question so suddenly?" asked Kaoru

"Well…I don't know I'm just quite curious…"said Honey

After a few minutes of endless typing to find Katrina, Megan and Su Yen's profiles…Honey asked Kyouya…

"Did you find them yet?" Honey asked as he takes a bite out of his cake

"Yes, I found them…"said Kyouya and then Honey eyes widen

"Really? You sure?" Honey asked as he was now standing right beside Kyouya

"Yes, I'm sure…"said Kyouya

Then the entire host club gathers around the meeting table and then Kyouya started to read their profiles…

"Name: Megan, Age: 17, Hair Colour: Dark Brown, Eye Colour: Brown, her weak subjects is History and all the other subjects are normal…Next, Name: Su Yen, Age: 17, Hair Colour: Dark Brown, Eye Colour: Brown her weak subject is also History…Lastly, Name: Katrina, Age: 17, Hair Colour: Dark Brown, Eye Colour: Brown but wears green contact, her weak subjects are Geography and History…Megan live at-……"Kyouya stopped as he stared at his laptop's screen

"Eh? What's the matter Kyou-chan?" asked Honey

"That's strange…None of their address, birth date, blood type, their favorite things, their hated things, their fears nothing…Only have their names, age, hair and eye colour and their weakest subjects…Let me try and look for them again…"said Kyouya as he tried and find more information about them…

An hour has past and the club opened 45 minutes ago…Kyouya was still trying to find more information about them but at the same time he tends to his guests…

"Err……Kyouya, what are you searching in your laptop?" one of his guest asked

"I'm currently finding information even though it's really hard for me...But since Honey Senpai asked so kindly how can I refuse…"Kyouya said as he smiled to his guests

"Your so hardworking Kyouya!" said another one of his guest

"Even if you are busy looking for information, you still have time for us…"said another one of his guest

"Thank you ladies for your generous words…"said Kyouya

At the exact same time……..

"…And then Kyouya said we can be useful to the host club!" Katrina said to Megan who is now currently looking for an anime movie to watch

"I know Katrina that's the 2nd time you told me now help me pick out a movie so we can watch it on Saturday night!" said Megan

Back at the club room…After a few hours the club closed for the day and Kyouya…

"Kyouya Senpai, are you still…"said Hikaru

"…Looking for them…"said Kaoru

"Of course…"said Kyouya

"Kyou-chan its okay if you can't find any, we can always ask them! You know?" Honey said to Kyouya with a big smile on his face

"Your right Honey Senpai…"said Kyouya

The next day…

"Damn it! Why do I always go to school earlier then them…*sigh*"said Megan to herself as she walks through the front gate of the school…

"HEY MEGAN!" the twins shouted as the host club and them walked towards her

"Huh?" said Megan as she looked around...

"_What the heck! No way! The whole host club is there you got to be kidding me!_" thought Megan..."What the heck are you guys doing here?" Megan said to the host club

"We wanted to ask you, Katrina and Su Yen some questions!" said the twins

"Well Su Yen and Katrina are not here yet so ask during lunch time kay…"Megan said as she walked through the host club and into the school

Su Yen and Katrina reached the school and got into the classroom before class started. They overslept and hoped that Megan won't kill them for making her wait for so long…After a few hours of learning and talking, it was finally lunchtime…At the cafeteria…

"HEY KAT-CHAN, MEGAN-CHAN, SU-CHAN! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Honey shouted to the three girls as they walked in the cafeteria…

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys…For some weird crazy stupid reason! They want to ask us some questions…"Megan said to her 2 friends

So the girls walked to the host club's table…

"So what do you guys want to ask us anyway…"said Su Yen

"We were wondering why all of…"said Hikaru

"…Your profiles are not complete?" Kaoru asked

"Cause we knew one day one of you will ask Kyouya to go through our profiles so…"said Megan while looking away and laughing nervously

"Oh…But why? Is it not okay for us to know you guys better?" Honey asked with a pout on his face

"No…It's okay! It's just that…Err……How am I supposed to say this…"said Katrina

"It's okay Kat-chan we understand…"said Honey with a smile

"…Oh man…I can't believe what I'm thinking right now!" said Megan

"What are you thinking Megan?" asked Su Yen

"I'm thinking of inviting them to our house because of Honey Senpai…No way I can ignore that he is really sad inside!" said Megan

"True………"said Katrina

"Should we?" Su Yen asked her two friends

The 3 of them thought for a while and nodded…

"Okay! Fine we'll invite you guys to our house and you can stay there for a night if you want but on one condition!" said Megan

"What's the condition Megan?" the twins asked as Megan looked at all of them and said…

"You guys can't act like total idiots or make a mess in the house!" said Megan

"OKAY MEGAN-CHAN!" Honey said with a big smile on his face…

"So when should we come over?" Hikaru asked

"This Saturday after school! You can follow us there is quite far though…It will at least take 10 minutes…"said Katrina

"WAIT! We just realized that Megan said 'our house' does that mean…"said the twins

"Oh yeah……I guess I forgot about that we live together…Our house is quite big so you guys don't have to worry…"said Megan

"I just remembered something! Are you scholarship students?" Tamaki asked as if it such a big deal!

"You'll know once you come over to our house okay…"said Su Yen

So it was time to go back to class and the whole host club were so excited…Time skipped and now it is Saturday…(I was too lazy to write about Friday and yes the day when the host club asked the girls all the questions was on Thursday!)After school at the front gate…

"Where are those bastards!" said Megan since they've been waiting for 20 minutes!

"Megan, we know they are taking too long but-…"Su Yen was interrupted when they heard the host club's king shouted…

"Finally! Why the heck did you guys take so long!" said Megan

"We were waiting for our clothes and stuff to be delivered to the school so we don't have to go all the way back home and go to your house…"said Hikaru

"Besides, just waiting for them to be delivered and just straightly go to your house is a lot less work then going back home and then go to your house!" said Kaoru

"You guys sicken me so right now…"Megan said as she shot a death glare at the host club but then Honey jumped on her back and said…

"We're sorry Megan-chan! We didn't mean to make you wait…"said Honey as he pouted…

"*sigh*Is okay Honey Senpai…Do you want me to give you a piggyback all the way to our house? Since you are already on my back!*laugh*"Megan said as she looked behind to see Honey smiling and said…

"Really? That would be great! Thank you Megan-chan!" Honey said with a big smile on his face

"Your welcome but I don't think I ca-…"said Megan but she was interrupted

"It's okay! Takashi will carry it! Right Takashi?" Honey asked his silent cousin who just nodded and carried Honey's bag with his…

They walked for 5 minutes and the host club talked bout nothing other then going to the girls' house. Honey who was on Megan's back sat on her shoulder cause he wanted to get a better view of the place…

"Hey Megan-chan, how much longer til we reach your house?" Honey asked as he looked down at Megan

"A little while more Honey Senpai, don't worry…"said Megan as she looked up to answer him with s smile…

"Su Yen can you tell us more about your house?" Tamaki asked as Su Yen thought for awhile and nodded…

"Our house is quite big, we even have this room where Katrina, Megan and I watch anime together!" said Su Yen

"So who cooks the food at your house?" Haruhi asked Su Yen

"Err…No one…"said Su Yen

"Then what do you guys eat?" Haruhi asked with a curious look…

"You'll see when we get to the house…"said Su Yen

"Megan……How long til we reach……"Katrina asked Megan because she turned lazy after a few minutes of walking…

"Another 2 minutes I guess…"said Megan

"Hey Megan-chan, Kat-chan! Is that your house?" Honey asked as he pointed to a big house

"Yup! We're almost there………"Megan answered

At the girls' house…

"Finally!" Katrina shouted as they reached to their front door…

"Now you know where we live and we will answer all of your questions tonight after the movie or after lunch kay…"said Megan as she unlocks the door…

When they were inside the house…

"Wow! Your house is quite big Megan-chan!" said Honey as he jumped off of Megan's shoulders

"Who knew that your house will be this big!" said Tamaki as he looked around the room

"We thought it would be small like Haruhi's house!" said the twins

"Is not as big as all of your houses right?" Katrina asked the host club

"Of course but your house is much more bigger than Haruhi's but smaller than ours…"said Hikaru as he looked around

"…But your house is still quite big…Do you have enough rooms for all of us?" Kaoru asked as he looked around

"Yeah there will be enough since you guys are sleeping in the living room……"said Su Yen

"WHAT?" the twins shouted

"Don't worry…The living room is big enough for all of you…"said Katrina

"Well I guess we should show you guys around…"said Megan

So Katrina, Megan and Su Yen showed the host club around the house…They covered all the rooms on the ground floor so it was finally time to show them upstairs…

"This is the movie room! We always watch movies here every Saturday night!" said Su Yen as she pointed at the room

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" Katrina shouted as she pointed at her room door…Her room door is covered with anime stickers and one 'Green Day' sticker and her door has this sign that says 'KATRINA'S ROOM! I AM AWESOME!'…

Katrina opened her room door and showed the host club her room…Her room was painted dark olive green, dark blue, black and white…Her favorite colours of all time…

"ISN'T MY ROOM AWESOME!" Katrina shouted as she pointed at her room

"This is amazing Katrina!" said Tamaki with wide eyes looking around the room

"Hey! Look at all that manga!" said Hikaru as he pointed at a shelf full of manga

"Where?" Kaoru asked as he and his brother walked to the shelf filled with manga

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY MANGA!" Katrina shouted to the twins

"Your room is very nice Kat-chan!" Honey said with a smile as he walked around the room

"Thank you Honey Senpai!" Katrina said to the little third year

"Hey Megan, when are we…"said Hikaru

"…going to see your room?" Kaoru asked

"Oh yes! I would also like to see my other daughter's room!" said Tamaki

"*sigh*My room is next, let's go…Katrina we are going to my room next…"said Megan as she walked out of Katrina's room

"HEY WAIT!" Katrina shouted as she walked out of her room and closed the door

"Okay this is my room…"said Megan as she pointed at her room door…Her room door also has anime stickers on it and her door has this sign that says 'MEGAN'S ROOM! AWESOMENESS!'…

Megan opened her room door and showed the host club her room…Megan's room was painted bright green and forest green...One of her favorite colours…

"So…This is my room…I know its different from Katrina's and my room is not painted with a lot of colours like Katrina's room but…Hey I don't care…"said Megan

"Your room is really nice too Megan-chan!" said Honey as he walked around the room then sat on her bed

"Yeah green is a calm and natural colour…"said the twins as they walked around the room

"Thanks!" said Megan

"No problem…Hey Hikaru look! Megan has a lot of manga too!" Kaoru said to his twin brother

"Really? Where?" Hikaru asked his twin brother…Kaoru pointed at the shelf full of manga and then the twins walked towards the shelf...

"HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MANGA!" Megan shouted to the twins

"OKAY! NEXT IS SU YEN'S ROOM!" Katrina shouted as she walked out the door

So all of them got out of Megan's room…Megan closed her room door and catch up with them at Su Yen's room which is right across Megan's room…

"Kay! This is my room!" said Su Yen while pointing at her room door which has less anime stickers then Katrina and Megan and her door also has a sign that says 'SU YEN'S ROOM! AWESOME ROX!'…

"I can't wait to see Su-chan's room!" Honey said as he jumps up and down

"I can't believe I'm doing this…*sigh*"said Su Yen

So Su Yen opened her room door…Her room was painted pink and purple! Her favorite colours! Su Yen's room has some manga as well but not as much as Katrina and Megan…

"Your room is nice too Su-chan!" Honey said to Su Yen with a big smile on his face

"Thanks!" Su Yen answered the sweet loving third year

"That's weird…" said the twins

"What's weird?" Tamaki asked the two twins who looked around the room

"Su Yen doesn't have that much manga than Katrina and Megan…"said the twins

"It's because Su Yen is not that obsessed with anime than we are…"said Megan

"Yeah…I just realized something…Kyouya why aren't you saying anything and Mori Senpai…Is looking out the window………"said Katrina as she sweatdropped…

"It's because I'm observing your life styles here…"said Kyouya

"Okay…………I'm getting hungry…CAN WE HAVE LUNCH NOW?" Katrina asked Megan

"Sure and we can answer all their questions too…"said Megan as she walked out of Su Yen's room and went into hers…

Everyone followed Megan to her room except for Su Yen…Megan picked up her phone from her table and asked the others…

"So…What do you guys want for lunch?" asked Megan

"I WANT COMMONERS FOOD!" Tamaki shouted earning him a hit on the head…

"Baka!" Megan said to the idiot Tamaki

After that hit on the head, Tamaki went right into his emo corner…Continuously growing mushrooms…

"My other daughter hit me on the head again and she doesn't want to order any commoners food for her own father…"said Tamaki as he still continuously growing mushrooms…

"I WANT PIZZA!" Su Yen shouted as she walked in the room

"I WANT CAKE!" shouted Honey

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" shouted Katrina

"Okay, okay! Kyouya would you mind if you-…Never mind, I'll regret for asking you in the first place I'll do it myself…"said Megan

"So no one cooks the food here…You just order food?" Haruhi asked Su Yen

"Yup! Neither me, Katrina and Megan have any experience in cooking so…" said Su Yen

"Okay I get it now…" said the scholar student

So Megan ordered the food and in 15 minutes the food was delivered to the house…They all sat at the dining room and started eating…once they were done…

"Now back to business…"said Kyouya

"Damn! I thought you forgot about that already!" said Megan

"I don't forget this kind of things that easily…So we will ask questions to all three of you and you girls better give a proper answer…"said Kyouya

"Okay! So what do you want to ask?" Katrina asked the host club

"Are you three scholarship students?" Tamaki started as he was very curious

"I guess…You see we are scholarship students but we are not commoners or rich people like you guys…We're kinda in the middle…"said Su Yen

"What are your favorite colours?" the twins asked even though it's a stupid question and they must have an idiotic reason on why they wanted to know…

"Mine is pink and purple!" said Su Yen

"MINE IS DARK OLIVE GREEN, DARK BLUE, BLACK AND WHITE!" Katrina shouted

"Why do you guys need to know our favorite colours anyway?" Megan asked the twins

"We just want to know…"The twins answered as Megan let out a sigh

"My favorite colours are green and black…"said Megan

"Hmm…Katrina and Su Yen's room are painted by their favorite colours but Megan with only one of hers…Why is that?" the twins asked

"It's because Megan is af-…"said Katrina but was interrupted

"SHUT UP KATRINA! IF YOU TELL THEM I WILL SO KILL YOU!" shouted Megan

"Eh? So mean……"said Katrina

"Megan…Calm down is not like they are going t-…"said Su Yen but she was interrupted

"Whatever! I'm going to my room!" said Megan as she stood up and went upstairs to her room…Even from the dining room you can hear her slammed the door pretty hard…

"What happened to Megan-chan?" Honey asked Su Yen

"Nothing…She just……Don't want anybody to know what she's afraid of…That's all…"said Su Yen

"Oh……I see…"said Honey when he looked at the staircase and pouted

"I shouldn't have mention that she was afraid of something huh……"said Katrina as she pouted

"Yeah…You shouldn't have mentioned that…But don't worry Katrina, Megan will be just fine…"said Su Yen as she patted Katrina on her shoulder…

"I guess it was our fault too…"said Hikaru feeling guilty

"…Since we asked that question in the first place…"said Kaoru also feeling guilty

"Don't worry…Like I said, she will be fine…"said Su Yen with a smile

"Okay Su Yen…But even though you sai-…"said Tamaki but he was interrupted

"Let's just let her be and continue what we were doing…Now before I ask any questions who wants to ask first…"said Kyouya

"When are your birthdays?" asked Honey

"Mine is on 9th September! It's still quite far!" said Katrina

"Mine is on 9th May……"said Su Yen

"That means in a month or so it will be your birthday!" said Honey

"Yup!" Su Yen answered with a smile

"When is Megan's?" the scholar asked

"Hers is on…The 10th of May!" said Katrina and Su Yen

"Oh! So Megan-chan's birthday is right after yours Su-chan?" Honey asked Su Yen

"Yeah…"said Su Yen with a smile

"Okay since it's my turn to ask the questions now unless any of you have any other questions…

The host club stayed quiet and shook their heads…

"I'm pretty sure this will be the last questions…"said Kyouya

"What is it Kyouya?" Su Yen asked Kyouya

"So………What are your questions?" Katrina asked Kyouya with a curious look on her face…His glasses flashed for a bit and then he said…

"I've gotten all the information we were missing from your profile but the only information we need now is…Why did you enter Ouran? Why are you three living together? And lastly…Where are your families?" Kyouya asked the two girls who froze after hearing those questions…

"_Damn it! And I thought he would never ask that!_"thought Katrina and Su Yen

"Well…Are you girls going to answer my questions or not?" Kyouya asked the two girls…Katrina and Su Yen stayed quiet until they heard a familiar voice…The host club froze as they heard the voice…(not including Kyouya and Mori…)

"So………What are you guys going to do?" asked the familiar voice that caught all of them in shock…(besides Kyouya and Mori of course…)

* * *

**YAY! i actually ended this chapter with a cliffie! i hope you all enjoy this chapter! i am already starting on the 6th chapter so i will try and upload it as soon as possible! XD anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Never Wake Megan Up Again!

**kay this is my 6th chappie! sorry for taking up so much time on this chapter, i have alot of writer's block on this. anyway...thank you for reviewing! i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own ouran and i also do not own uruwashiki hito**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"singing"

**ps: the bold on the names means nothing!  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY! please enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Never Wake Megan Up Again!

"So………What are you guys going to do?" asked the familiar voice that caught all of them in shock…

"M-m-…Megan?" said Su Yen as she slowly looks behind…

"H-h-how long have you've been standing there?" Katrina asked as she also slowly looks behind

"Long enough to hear what Kyouya asked you guys…"said Megan

"Hey! Is it just us or does…"said Hikaru

"…Megan seemed cold…"said Kaoru

"Yeah…Why is that?" Tamaki asked Su Yen

"Well…She becomes like that when something…"said Su Yen as she doesn't want to explain any further

"She becomes like that when something is going way too far!" Katrina said as she looked down

"What do you mean Kat-chan?" Honey asked

"She means…When something that is our problem goes too far…Megan will most likely take the responsibility for it and becomes like this…"said Su Yen answered Honey as she looked down

"Kyouya!" Megan said to get Kyouya's attention

"Yes Megan…"said Kyouya

"I'm sorry and I know that you don't like not knowing things but…That information is unauthorized for anyone to know right now! I'm sorry Kyouya but we can't tell you…"said Megan as she shot a death glare at him…Kyouya look right at her for a minute and said…

"Very well then…Ah! I just remembered something…"said Kyouya

"What is it Kyouya?" Katrina asked still afraid since it's really hard to get Megan out of that kind of state…

"When you were showing us around the house…I saw one room that you didn't tell us about…Can we see that room?" asked Kyouya

"M-Megan…Can we show them that room?" Katrina asked Megan

"Fine…Let's go…"said Megan as she walked away to the room

The others followed her and when they finally reached the room…

"Kay! We're here!" said Katrina as she opened the door

"This is our practice room…"said Su Yen as she walked in the room

"We practice our music here! Me and Megan play the electric guitar! Su Yen plays the keyboard!" Katrina said as she pointed at the electric guitars and keyboard…

"Wow! Which one is your guitar Kat-chan?" Honey asked as he looked at the guitars

"Mine is the black, white one! The black, red one is Megan's!" said Katrina as she pointed at the guitars

"Can you play a song for us?" Tamaki asked

"Megan?" Su Yen asked

"Kay! What song?" Megan asked the host club with a smile…

Katrina, Su Yen and the host club(excluding Kyouya and Mori) was shock! Megan was back to her normal happy kind state!

"Err…Hey Megan how about Uruwashiki Hito?" Su Yen asked Megan as she was still shock

"Okay!" said Megan as she gets her guitar

So the host club sat on the floor while the girls got ready…Megan and Katrina got ready as they did a sound check on their guitars and Su Yen was also sound checking her keyboard…

"Kay! Ready Katrina, Su Yen?" Megan asked Katrina and Su Yen as she got ready…

"Yup!" Katrina answered as Su Yen nodded

Megan started first and after a few seconds Katrina started playing and then Su Yen followed…

**Megan:**

Ah uruwashiki ai no uta

Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

Kono mune ga tomaru made

Kono toki ga owaru made

Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

**Katrina:**

Anata wa itsu datte

Muzukashii kotoba de

Atashi e no ai wo katarun da

Atashi wa tsuyogatte

Hatena maaku hikidashite

Sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no

Fukushiki kokyuu de sasayaita

Irotoridori no love message

Shinpai shinaide atashi wa

Anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru

**Megan:**

Ah uruwashiki ai no uta

Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

Kono mune ga tomaru made

Kono toki ga owaru made

Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

**Katrina:**

Pookaa feisu nante

Hen na muri shinaide

Toboketa sono kao de ii yo

Kanjin na koto wa

Atashi no kono te wo

Hanasanaide ite hoshiin da

Kore kurai no chiisana mune ni

Anata e to omoi ga tsumatteru

Shinpai shinaide

Atashi wa anata no subete wo shinier

**Megan:**

Ah kurikaesu ai no uta

Daisuki na sono koe de

Atashi no mae ni zutto todokete ite yo merodi

Furikaeru sono saki niItsu datte ite hoshii

Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo soba ni ite

**Katrina:**

Ah tomenaide ai no uta

Eien no sono merodi

Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

Kono mune ga tomaru made

Kono toki ga owaru made

Sou ippai no ai de atashi no omoi wo uketomete

**Katrina and Megan:**

Uruwashiki ai no uta

Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni

Atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai

Kono mune ga tomaru made

Kono toki ga owaru made

Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete

The song finally ended…Tamaki stood up and starting tearing up!

"My daughters are so talented…*sob*"said Tamaki as he ran to hug Katrina and Megan at first but they stepped aside and he landed on the floor…After that he straightly went into his emo corner growing mushrooms…

"Yeah! It was amazing! But why does it sound…Err…What was that word again?" asked Honey

"I know I know! It was my fault I was playing a bit slow again didn't I?" Katrina asked Su Yen and Megan and they both nodded

"Why do you say that Kat-chan?" Honey asked Katrina

"You see…I have been learning how to play the guitar for 3 years…"said Megan

"And I have been learning how to play the keyboard for a year or so…"said Su Yen

"And well…I started learning a month ago…"said Katrina

"Oh! So that means among all three of you, Megan have more experience, right?" the twins asked even though they already know the answer…

"Yup!" said Megan as Su Yen and Katrina nodded

"Does that mean you can play a song all by yourself Megan-chan?" Honey asked Megan

"Yup!" Megan answered the little third year

"You know you said the word 'yup' twice in a row right?" the twins asked

"Yeah I know!" Megan answered them with a smile

"Can we hear one?" Honey asked

"How bout tomorrow? It's already 8.30 pm and me, Katrina and Su Yen will start watching an anime movie in another hour or so…" said Megan

"You can join us if you want…"said Su Yen

"What movie are we watching?" the twins and Tamaki who apparently just got out of his emo corner asked

"_That means they are going to join us…_" thought Su Yen

Megan and Katrina grinned and said…

"We are watching…'Naruto The Movie: Clash In The Land Of Snow'…"said Katrina and Megan while showing the 'peace sign'

"I WANT TO WATCH THE MOVIE TOO!" shouted Honey

"KAY! EVERYBODY CAN WATCH! LET'S GO ORDER SOME COOKIES, POPCORN AND MORE ICE CREAM!" Katrina shouted with excitement

"AND CAKE!" Honey shouted as well

"Megan……"said Su Yen

"I'm already on it…I thought this might happen anyway……*sigh*"said Megan as she took out her phone from her pocket and started dialing the number…

After an hour of waiting for their food to be delivered…They all went to the movie room at 10.15 pm and got ready to watch the movie…Once the movie has ended……

"I like the ending! How about you Kat-chan?" Honey asked Katrina as she smiled and said…

"I like the starting…And the middle part…And the ending…"Katrina said as she rubbed the back oh her head…

"So…To put it simply, you like the whole movie…"said the twins as Katrina nodded

"Okay! Hey Su Yen….What time is it?" Megan asked Su Yen

"It's……12.43 am…"answered Su Yen

"In the morning………Okay then let's just get the living room ready and go to sleep…"said Megan as she walked out of the room…

So Katrina, Megan and Su Yen took like hour to get the living room ready. Tamaki would just make everything a mess, Kyouya won't gain any benefit if he helped(besides getting a place to sleep), the twins was sitting on the couch playing a game…Honey was helping them with the pillows, Mori with the blankets and Haruhi helped the three girls to set up the pillows and blankets nicely so the host club will feel comfortable. Even though Megan felt like putting eggs in Tamaki's pillow cause when he helped out with the blankets earlier, he tripped on the stairs as he was walking down and got the blankets dirty by landing on a pile of food at the dining room(he tripped for some certain reason and the dining room was right beside the stairs so he dropped on the dining room table)…They were done around 1.40 am…

"Kay guys! We're done with about everything…"said Su Yen

"Thank you ladies for your hard work!" said Tamaki

"Drop it! That won't change the fact that I'm going to kill you for dirtying those blankets!" said Megan as she shot a death glare at Tamaki and the he went right to his emo corner…

"Well good night!" said Katrina as she walked upstairs

"Yeah…See you guys in the morning!" said Su Yen as she followed Katrina up the stairs

"Kay, night…" Megan said as she followed Su Yen

"Good night!" Honey said as he went to his spot and sleep

After the host club said their good nights to each other they went to sleep…Upstairs, before Katrina, Megan and Su Yen went into their rooms…

"Hey! Do you think it's alright to just leave them downstairs at out living room what happen if someone came in?" asked Su Yen

"Don't worry your forgetting that Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai are there…"said Megan

"Yeah! I bet if someone sneaks in they will totally kill them!" said Katrina

"Besides…No one will sneak in cause me, Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai will kill whoever sneaks into our house…"said Megan

"Your right…Kay night!" Su Yen said as she opened her door

"Night…"said Megan

"Night!" said Katrina

The next day…Early in the morning around 8 am, Tamaki was the first one to wake up…Because he was the only one awake, he started walking around the house…At around 9.30 am, the twins, Mori and Honey woke up and found Tamaki in his emo corner…

"What's the matter Tama-chan?" Honey asked as Tamaki turned around and said…

"I was bored so I tried and wake up Kyouya but then…"said Tamaki and straightly went back to his emo corner…The twins sigh and Hikaru said…

"We should have known…"said Hikaru

"He never learns…"said Kaoru

"Don't worry Tama-chan…Everything will be just fine…"said Honey

At the same time, Su Yen woke up and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face…When she got down to the living room…

"What the hell!" Su Yen said as she saw Tamaki in his emo corner…

"Oh! Good morning Su-chan!" Honey said with a smile

"Good morning…Err…What happen to-…"said Su Yen but was cut off by the twins

"He was bored so he woke up Kyouya Senpai…"said the twins

"*sigh*That idiot…Anyway what do you guys want to eat?" asked Su Yen

"Can we have cakes for breakfast?" Honey asked with a big smile on his face

"Err…How bout we have pancakes and waffles for breakfast okay?" Su Yen asked Honey

"Okay!" Honey answered as he cuddled Usa-chan in his arms…

Now they are eating their breakfast and somewhere in the middle when they were eating breakfast, Katrina woke up around 11 and when she was halfway down the stairs…

"I smell waffles and pancakes…That could only mean one thing…PANFFLES!" Katrina shouted as she run all the way down and into the dining room…

"Good morning Kat-chan!" Honey said with a smile and then took a bite out of his pancake…

"Ah! Good morning Katrina…"said Su Yen with a smile

"Good morning now give me my damn panffles!" said Katrina as she sat down…

"Panffles?" the twins asked at they look at Katrina

"It's Katrina's made up word for pancakes and waffles…"said Su Yen as she gave Katrina her panffles…

"YAY! PANFFLES!" Katrina shouted before she stuffed her face with panffles…

"Err…Katrina don't you think your eating a little fast?" asked Tamaki

"So…I don't care!" Katrina answered Tamaki

"But-…"said Tamaki but was interrupted by Katrina's death glare

"Can you let me in my panffles in PEACE!" Katrina shouted…

Tamaki went to his emo corner and after that Katrina, Su Yen, Honey, Mori and the twins ate their breakfast in peace…A few minutes later Kyouya woke up and had breakfast…Once he was done Tamaki just realized something.

"Hey it's already 1.47 pm…Where's Megan? Is she still asleep?" Tamaki asked worried as his other daughter got kidnapped

"Yes, she's still asleep. Don't worry Megan is not kidnapped, if she was kidnapped she would be back by now…"said Su Yen

"How would you know?" Hikaru asked

"Did it happen before?" Kaoru asked

"No…We know she would be back cause she will totally kill the kidnappers…"said Katrina

"Okay! But my other precious daughter shouldn't sleep in til this late! We must wake her up!" said Tamaki

"No! Wait you shouldn't wa-…"said Su Yen but…

"LET'S GO!" Tamaki shouted as he ran up the stairs and the others followed…

"Too late…*sigh*C'mon…Let's see what Megan will do to them…"said Katrina as she walked up the stairs and Su Yen followed…

At Megan's room door…

"Okay men! Are you ready to go?" Tamaki asked

"Yes!" said the twins and Honey

"We are telling you guys this before you do something stupid…"said Su Yen

"Megan will totally kill you…"said Katrina

"Then let's go…" said Tamaki who didn't heard the girls warning…

"They really have a death wish don't they?" Su Yen asked herself

"I bet they didn't even know that they need to make a death wish!" Katrina said

"Hmm…Good point!" said Su Yen as she and Katrina turned around to look at the host club

Tamaki opened the door and walked quietly besides Megan's bed. The twins. Honey and Mori followed as Kyouya was observing from afar…Tamaki shook her and said…

"C'mon, is time to wake up now…Your not planning to sleep all day are you?" Tamaki asked

"Megan-chan! Wake up! C'mon is nice and bright outside!" Honey said as he also shook her…

"Guys! Seriously! It's a really bad idea to wake Megan up…"said Su Yen in a whisper tone…

"Yeah! Unless you guys wanna die!" Katrina said also with a whisper tone but she was too late…By the time she said it, Megan was already sitting on her bed…

"What are you guys trying to do?" Megan asked not looking up…

"We are trying to wake you up! Isn't that obvious! No daughter of mine will sleep in this late and it's al-…"said Tamaki but was interrupted

"Do you seriously want to die!" Megan said

"Well we can't stop them now." said Su Yen

"I wonder what Megan will do to them!" Katrina asked in excitement

"*sigh*You never change do you…"said Su Yen

The twins, Tamaki and Honey froze when they heard Megan said that. When Megan lied back down on her bed and fell asleep, Tamaki was the first one to recover and said…

"You mustn't sleep in this late! Is not good for your health! As your father you m-…"Tamaki said before he was thrown all the way across the room

"Now who's next…"said Megan as she looked at the twins, Honey and Mori

"Megan-chan…It's already 2.11 pm…You shouldn't sleep in this late…"said Honey

"Yeah and you shouldn't be this aggressive…"said Hikaru

"Besides, it was milord's idea…It wasn't ours so-…"said Kaoru but was cut off…Both the twins got thrown across the room and landed on Tamaki

"Takashi! Megan-chan is scary when she's sleepy!" said Honey

"You shouldn't be the one to talk…"said Katrina

"Yeah, your pretty scary yourself when your sleepy…"said Su Yen

"Is that true Takashi?" Honey asked his silent cousin who didn't answer…

Tamaki whimpered into his emo corner and the twins hide behind Mori once again…

"Anybody else?" Megan asked as she shot a death glare at them

"M-m…Megan calm down!" said Su Yen

"Y-yeah…They didn't mean to wake you up…"said Katrina

"Katrina! Su Yen!" said Megan

"Y-yes!" said Katrina and Su Yen

"Did you tell them?" Megan asked

"Yes! But they didn't listen!" said Su Yen

"YEAH! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT THEY ARE IDIOTS!" Katrina shouted

"Katrina! You are too loud…Idiots! I'm going back to sleep…"said Megan as she walked to her bed

"Well at least that's over…"said Su Yen as she let out a sigh

"Oh! And another thing." said Megan as she lied down on her bed

"What is it?" Su Yen asked

"Don't make so much noise down stairs…"said Megan

"O-okay!" said Katrina

"And if any of you wake me up again…*shot a death glare*I will kill you!" said Megan which were her last words as she soon fell fast asleep

Su Yen, Katrina and the host club(excluding Kyouya and Mori)froze when Megan shot a death glare at them and went down stairs as soon as the recovered.

"Megan-chan was very scary!" said Honey as he sat on a couch and Mori sitting beside him

"Like I said, you shouldn't be the one to talk since you are pretty scary yourself when your sleepy!" said Katrina as she sat on another couch across where Honey was sitting

"Is that really true Takashi?" Honey asked but his silent cousin said nothing but shrugged…

"*sigh* Mori Senpai can't answer normally can he?" Katrina asked

"I'm not so sure myself…"said Honey

"Has he always been like that?" Su Yen asked as she went and sat beside Katrina

"Pretty much!" answered Honey

"How did this conversation turned…"said Hikaru

"…To how Mori Senpai talks?" asked Kaoru

The room was filled with silent since no one in the room knew how to answer that. But the silence was broken with a familiar voice…

"Hey! Morning everyone!" said Megan as she walked down the stairs

"EH!" Honey shouted as he was shocked

"Huh? What's the matter Honey Senpai?" Megan asked to the shock looking Honey

"Weren't you in bed like 15 minutes ago!" Su Yen asked also shocked

"I was in bed…I just woke up like 3 minutes ago or something. Why you ask?" Megan asked

"You don't remember what happened in you're…"said Hikaru

"…Room like 15 minutes ago or something…"said Kaoru

"Nope! Why?*looks around the room* What did you guys do?" Megan asked as she looked at them with a fierce look

"We didn't do anything, right?" Tamaki asked the host club who just nodded. They didn't want the same thing happening again a few minutes ago even though Honey and Mori could easily dodge most of her attacks easily…

"Yeah and by the way it's already like…*look at watch* 2.30 pm so…"said Hikaru

" …You shouldn't say 'morning' when it's already this late pass noon…"said Kaoru

"Good point but I don't care anyway-…"said Megan but was interrupted

"Your food is in the dining room. As usual, you should know that by now!" said Su Yen

"I know! Ka-…"said Megan but got cut off again

"No! I'm not helping you get it no matter how lazy you are or the fact that you just woke up!" said Katrina

"Whatever! I knew you were about to say that…"said Megan as she walked to the dining room

Once Megan left the room…

"Woah! That was scary!" said Honey clutching his Usa-chan close to his chest

"Yeah!" said the twins

"I'm quite grateful that she couldn't remember what happened." said Tamaki

"I don't think I want to imagine what would happen if she did!" said Katrina

"Shouldn't the both of you know how to make Megan less aggressive when someone wakes her up or knew that she would forget when she fully wakes up?" Kyouya asked

"Well the first time we woke her up was the day when we were supposed to go find a new movie to watch!" said Su Yen

"Our favorite movie store was having a sale early in the morning! I wanted to get there before the stored even opened so I kinda dragged Su Yen in it and she didn't care about it much at all cause she was bored!" said Katrina

"Yeah but Megan was still asleep so both of us woke her up and well…Let's just say the next thing we knew we were out of her room and out of the house." said Su Yen

"Yeah I think she knocked us out or something before putting us outside cause I remembered my leg hurt pretty badly when I tried to get up…"said Katrina

"And that's the first and last time we ever woke her up! But for some reason she wakes up pretty early is some occasions…"said Su Yen

The host club(excluding Kyouya and Mori) froze on the girls answer and at the same time Megan came back…

"Hey guys, I'm back!" said Megan

"Hi Megan-chan!" said Honey with a smile (yeah he was the first one to recover)

"Well I guess we should be going now…"said Kyouya as he stood up

"Ah yes we should!" said Tamaki as he also stood up

"See ya!" said the twins

"Thanks for having us over! Bye!" said Honey

"Your welcome!" said Su Yen

"BYE!" shouted Katrina and Megan

* * *

**i hope you all enjoy this chapter that i tried so hard to finish. the next chapter is going to be about the host club planning something for the girls! i will try and finish the next chapter right before my birthday if that's even possible...anyway thank you for your reviews eventhough there's only 4 reviews and one of them is like a criticize review so i'm trying to ignore that one...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Double B'day Chaos Part 1: Over The Top!

**GOMENNASAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! i'm really sorry for not updating for so long i have my reasons! i'm really sorry!**

**the twins: you said that already...**

**oh shut up! kyouya tell them my reasons**

**kyouya: do i have to?**

**yes now tell!**

**kyouya: *sigh* the first reason is because she had many writers block on this chapter**

**i had like over 5 writers block or something**

**kyouya: second she went on a trip to bangkok for four days with her family and friends, she was able to bring a laptop so she could type the story but doesnt have enough time...**

**i bought 2 posters, 2 necklaces, 1 bracelet and 1 key chain for myself!**

**kyouya: she also had exams the week before she went so it was hard for her to use the computer much...**

**yeah i'm pretty sure i'm gonna fail like three or more of my exams this time**

**kyouya: she was also very lazy to type...**

**oh sure tell them that! =.=  
**

**kyouya: lastly-...**

**NO! DONT TELL THEM THAT I WANNA TELL THEM MYSELF!**

**kyouya: go ahead...**

**I ALSO MADE A KONOHA HIGH FANFIC! it was so hard doing two chapters at once**

**honey: megan-chan you're forgetting something!**

**i am?**

**honey: you're not supposed to use the computer more than 2 hours remember.**

**oh yeah! my eye power is like 300+ now or something so my dad said i cannot use the computer more than 2 hours...i always have to use it for two hours then rest for one hour! but now i'm using as long as i want! until my dad reminds me then i have to go back to that...**

**haruhi: megan will like to thank** Rainspiral** for reviewing  
**

**honey: ne ne... megan-chan i dont think the title is right for this chapter**

**same here but i'm too lazy to change it...  
**

**the twins: disclaimer: megan does not own ouran**

**and i dont own the songs 'again', 'don't say lazy' and 'ray of light'**

"talking"

"singing"

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy! :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Double Birthday Chaos Part 1: Over The Top!

The next day…Out at the garden, the host club was now opened for business. Kyouya was suggesting some ideas to the girls on what they should do to be helpful to the host club…

"…Or you could try being waitresses/maids or-…"said Kyouya but was cut off

"Okay, okay!" said Megan

"I wasn't even done yet. Anyway this is the last one on the list." said Kyouya

"What is it?" Katrina asked

"Performers…"said Kyouya

"Performers?" Megan repeated

"Yes, after seeing your performance that day I had an idea on putting performers on the list…"said Kyouya

"I say we should go on performers! Even though Katrina plays a little slow but who cares and also…I rather be a performer then those other things you listed in there that mostly involves me wearing a skirt!" said Megan as she stood up from her chair

"Yeah! I don't mind being a performer too!" said Katrina

"Well…I guess I'm in, I don't like the other jobs anyway." said Su Yen

"Performers it is then. You'll start tomorrow. You'll play one song per day but in the mean time-…"Kyouya was interrupted

"HEY KYOU-CHAN! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Honey shouted all the way across the room with the other hosts around him

"I'll be right back." Kyouya said as he walked to where the others are

When Kyouya finally reached to where Honey was calling him…

"Yes Honey Senpai?" Kyouya asked

"Do you remember when Megan-chan and Su-chan's birthday was?" Honey asked

"Yes, I believe I wrote it down…Ah! Here it is…"said Kyouya as he gave the piece of paper to Honey

"I was right! Let's surprise them this Saturday!" said Honey with total excitement

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Honey Senpai!" said Tamaki

"LET'S PARTY!" the twins shouted with total excitement even though they haven't plan anything yet

"So what are we going to do?" Kyouya asked the little senior

"I think we should go to an ice cream parlor!" Honey said with a big smile on his face

"We think that we should go to the arcade!" said the twins

"No, no, no! I think we should go to the beach and celebrate there!" said Tamaki

"Why the beach?" the scholar asked

"Cause it'll be fun! We can-…"said Tamaki but was interrupted

"How about we just throw them a surprise party and then take them somewhere where they want to go…"Haruhi suggested

"That's a great idea Haruhi!" Tamaki said to the scholar totally forgetting his idea

"So should we surprise them at their house…"said Hikaru

"…Or the club room?" Kaoru asked finishing his brother's sentence

"I think surprising them in the club room will be much easier!" said Honey while eating a big slice of cake

"I agree with Honey Senpai…"said Kyouya as he scribbled something in his clip board

"Then is settled! Starting from tomorrow we'll be planning the party and the deadline is on Friday after the club closes. Everything must be ready and they must not know about this under any circumstances, got it?" Tamaki asked the others

"Got it boss!" said the twins

Since that discussion was over, Kyouya went back to the girls. They were only sitting in a random table eating cake…When he reached the girls…

"As I was saying…In the mean time why don't you three go home and practice so tomorrow you'll be ready…"said Kyouya

"Fine with me!" said Megan as she walked out the door and her friends followed her

At the girls' house…

"He really wants to earn a lot of profit doesn't he…" said Su Yen as she opened the door

"If he doesn't then why would he force us to help them…"said Katrina as the girls walked inside their house

"Greedy bastard…"said Megan

"Well let's start practicing, Katrina's gonna need the most help though…"said Su Yen as they all went inside the room

"Your so mean Su Yen!" said Katrina as she pouted

"Let's just start already." said Megan as she picked up her guitar

Back at the club room…

"Okay men, we have exactly 5 days before the party! Honey Senpai you will picked out the cake!" said Tamaki while pointing at Honey

"YAY! CAKE!" shouted Honey while jumping and throwing Usa-chan in the air

"Mori Senpai! You will help Honey Senpai picked out the cake!" said Tamaki who pointed at the silent host who said nothing but nodded

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You two will plan the decorations and decorate the clubroom of course!" said Tamaki this time pointing at the twins

"Yes sir!" said the twins

"I want to help Hikaru and Kaoru with the decorations. I think they'll do some mistake while planning…"said Haruhi

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HELP THOSE TWO DEVIOUS TROUBLESOME TWINS!" shouted Tamaki

"You know Tamaki, Haruhi's right. Remember the time you left the twins in charge with the club's website…"said Kyouya

A smile came across the twins faces while Tamaki was shouting/ranting about the horrible memory…

"Fine, Haruhi will help the twins plan the decorations…Kyouya, you'll plan the food!" Tamaki said to Kyouya who is now dialing numbers on his phone

"Alright men! You got your jobs now do it! The deadline is this Saturday once school ends!" said Tamaki and they all did what they were told

Back with the girls…

"Can we stop now? Let's take a break!" said Megan leaning against the wall

"Megan! We only been practicing for 5 minutes!" said Su Yen

"Whatever…Let's play 'For You' now kay?" Megan asked

"Kay kay!" said Katrina and Su Yen nodded

The girls continue to practice while the hosts do their work. The next day…

"Damn those two slept in again! Why do they only wake up early when there's a holiday or something!" Megan said to herself as she walked in the school gate

"MEGAN-CHAN!" shouted Honey grabbing Megan's attention

"Huh? What is it Honey Senpai?" Megan asked as she reached Honey with Mori behind him

"I was wondering-…Eh? Ne ne… Megan-chan, what's that?" Honey asked pointing at the big bag Megan was carrying

"You mean this? It's my guitar, me, Katrina and Su Yen are supposed to perform today…Well we have no choice actually because of Kyouya…"said Megan

"Really? I can't wait to see you, Kat-chan and Su-chan to perform! I think it'll be great!" Honey said with a big smile on his face

"Thanks Honey Senpai! Anyway what were you about to ask me?" Megan asked the little senior

"I was about to ask-…"Honey was cut off by the twins

"Hey Megan, we were wondering if you…"said Hikaru

"…Could play these songs milord picked out?" Kaoru asked handing over the lists of songs

"Sure let's see…What the! These are old love songs! Why the heck does he want us to play this!" Megan asked as she continued to go through the list

"We don't know. All we know is that he thought Haruhi would like it…"said the twins

"Damn that guy's an idiot!" said Megan

"Hey, don't need to tell us that." said the twins

"Tell him forget it and if he even tried to beg or try anything on me, Katrina or Su Yen, he won't be able to stand up and do his hosting thing today!" said Megan while throwing the list of songs on the floor and walked into the school building

In the second year section, in class 2-A…

"Ah I see my other daughter have arrived! Did you get the list of songs I asked the twins to deliver?" Tamaki asked as soon as he saw Megan walked in

"Yeah I did…"said Megan as she walked to her seat

"So what do you say? Aren't the songs I picked out just lovely?" Tamaki asked as he flipped his hair (I think…I can't find the damn word to describe it)

"No they suck." Megan said before sitting

"What?" Tamaki asked

"I said they suck! Those songs are like ancient or something! Don't you know any good songs! I think Honey Senpai or Kyouya can pick out better songs than you can!" said Megan thus leading Tamaki to go into his emo corner

"Finally he shuts up!" said Megan

"So I guess you're ready to perform today?" Kyouya asked

"Yeah, we picked out a few songs we wanted to play before Tamaki told the twins to give me that list but we haven't decided which one yet…" said Megan

"If that's the case then I'm looking forward to your performance today…"said Kyouya

A few minutes later, Su Yen and Katrina arrived. Su Yen with her keyboard bag in her hand and Katrina with her guitar…Time skipped(too lazy to type on what they are going to do at lunch and stuff) and they were all now in the club room. The club haven't open yet so the girls had time to set up their instrument on a stage the host club just put in yesterday…

"Kay we're set." said Su Yen

"How much time we have before the club opens?" Katrina asked

"About five minutes…"said Kyouya

"I guess that's enough time to do the sound checks…"said Su Yen

"We have one question though…"said the twins

"What is it?" Megan asked

"How do you guys play without a drummer?" the twins asked

The girls look at each other and said…

"Keyboard."

"Keyboard?" the twins repeated

"Yeah Su Yen's keyboard can do the beat of the drums…"said Katrina

"Oh okay then…"and with that the twins walked away leaving the girls to do their sound checks

Few minutes later, the club was now open and the stage was surrounded by guests…

"Do they really have to surround it?" Megan asked looking at her two friends who just shrugged

"Guess there's no choice…Should we start now?" Megan asked looking at Kyouya this time

"You can start now…"said Kyouya

"Alright here goes nothing…"said Megan before she started followed by Katrina then Su Yen

Megan took a deep breath before she started…

**Megan:**

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa

Mada jinsei nagai deshou

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni

**Katrina:**

Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku

**Katrina and Megan:**

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru

Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa

**Katrina:**

Yamete yo

**Megan:**

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da

Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni

Dare wo matteru no

**Katrina:**

Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo

Nani kara nogaretainda

Genjitsu tte yatsu

**Megan:**

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa

Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on my way)

Natsukashikunaru Konna itami mo kangei jan

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne

**Katrina:**

Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

**Katrina and Megan:**

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu

Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara

Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda

Mitakunai mono made

**Katrina:**

Miendamon

**Megan:**

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi

Mukaiattara tomodachi datte

Uso wa yamete ne

**Katrina:**

Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da

Hontou wa kitai shiten no

Genjitsu tte yatsu

**Megan:**

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru

Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)

Susumu tame ni

Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan

**Katrina:**

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru

Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da

Me wo samase me wo samase

**Megan:**

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa

Mada jinsei nagai deshou

**Katrina:**

Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara

Mou ichido yukou

**Megan:**

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte

Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka

Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara

Kaeru basho mo nai no

Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru

Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)

Natsukashikunaru Konna itami mo kangei jan

The song ended and the guests were silent for a minute and then a huge applause could be heard…

"Damn! It's really loud!" said Megan

"Yeah! I think the who school could hear it!" said Katrina

"Yeah and Katrina wasn't playing slow like in practice yesterday!" said Su Yen

"That means Katrina's improving." said Megan

"Really?" Katrina asked

"Yeah." said Su Yen

"YAY! I IMPROVED!" shouted Katrina causing her two friends to laugh

After that the club went on as usual but the guests were talking/gossiping more and it's mostly about the girls' performance. Few hours later the club was close for the day…

"You were great today Kat-chan, Megan-chan, Su-chan!" said Honey

"Thank you Honey Senpai!" said Su Yen

"That was awesome!" said the twins

"Thanks…"said Megan

"Eh? Ne ne Megan-chan what's wrong?" Honey asked

"I'm just a little tired…You see Tamaki over there tried to hug me, Katrina and Su Yen with teary eyes after the performance and when we moved aside he started asking why then I put him in his emo corner and he haven't come out since then…"said Megan pointing at Tamaki who is continuously growing mushrooms behind her in his emo corner

"Well Kyouya, how was our performance?" Katrina asked

"It was okay for you're first try…"said Kyouya not looking up from his laptop

"Okay? Okay! You've got to be kidding me!" said Katrina

"*sigh* It was alright but now that I think about it, you could ask the guests if they want you to play more…"said Kyouya still not looking up

"You've got to be joking!" said Megan

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not…"said Kyouya still not looking up

"You only said one song per day!" said Megan

"Yes but when I noticed the guests, it looked like they wanted more…"said Kyouya finally looking up

"So you want us to ask the guests if they want us to play more." Su Yen asked

"Yes. The guests can tell you to play again as many times as they want but the 6th will be the last…"said Kyouya

"So you're saying that we can only play six times when you're customers wants us to play?" Megan asked

"Exactly." said Kyouya looking back at his laptop

"Fine but every two songs we get to take at least a ten minute break!" said Katrina

"That's fine with me…"said Kyouya

"Since this is over let's go home." said Su Yen

"Kay, kay!" said Megan

"YAY! I WANT RAMEN TONIGHT!" Katrina shouted

The girls went home and soon after that the hosts went home as well…Time skipped and it was now Friday, the girls and the hosts were in the club room an hour earlier then usual. The hosts went to get ready while the girls set their things up…(sorry but I'm really lazy to type all this right now. Hehe…)

"The past few days were okay don't ya think?" Su Yen asked

"I guess…Damn those can scream and they don't waste anytime on telling us to play more…"said Megan

"Yeah but I'm actually improving! Isn't that awesome!" said Katrina

"Well that's one good thing…"said Megan

Soon the club open and most of the guests were excited. The girls played two songs and rested like what Katrina said and in ten minutes they started playing again…

"So who wants us to play more?" Katrina asked and the guests answered with a scream

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…"said Katrina wondering if she had gone deaf

"Then I'm sorry but you have to wait." said Megan

"It's time for our break. We'll be back in 10 minutes." said Su Yen and with that the girls got of the stage

"Damn I think I gone deaf." said Katrina

"I'm quite used to it since that's been happening for the past few days…"said Su Yen

"You've got to be kidding me! Those girls scream louder than Katrina's shouting!" said Megan

"You guys will get used to it sooner or later…"said Su Yen

"Yeah I'm just happy that you brought you're on clothes so you don't have to play with that damn retarded lemon uniform!" said Megan

"Well I could be wearing it but it's hard to play in that uniform." said Su Yen

"I still think that lemon excuse of a uniform is controlling you…"said Katrina

"It's not! Why the heck do you keep saying that it's controlling me!" said Su Yen

"Cause you don't mind wearing it." said Megan

"So does the other girls in this school but you don't see their friends saying their uniforms are controlling them!" said Su Yen

"Yeah but they are different…"said Katrina

"You guys are crazy!" said Su Yen

"Maybe…Or maybe we're not crazy but you are…"said Megan

"What! I'm not crazy!" said Su Yen

"Sure you're not…"said Megan with her most sarcastic voice

"Yeah…"said Katrina with her most sarcastic voice

"You guys are mean!" said Su Yen

"Arigatoo gozaimasu!" Katrina and Megan said simultaneously with a smile on their face

Soon the ten minutes was up and the girls went back on stage…

"Gomen! Sorry for keeping you guys-…I mean girls waiting." said Katrina

"Okay…Let's go." said Megan and she started followed by Katrina then Su Yen(as usual)

**Katrina and Megan:**

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Hakuchoutachi ha sou

**Megan:**

Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu

**Katrina and Megan:**

Honnou ni juujun

Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi

Zentoyouyou dashi…

**Katrina:**

Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu

**Megan:**

Kono me de shikkari misadamete

Yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite

**Katrina:**

Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou

Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou

**Katrina and Megan:**

Yaba tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita

Sore dake de nanka tassei kan

Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koto

**Megan:**

Jibun wo ai sanakya Hito mo ai senai

**Katrina and Megan:**

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Nou aru taka ha sou

**Megan:**

Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu

**Katrina and Megan:**

Souzou ni isshoukenmei Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei

Hatten tochuu dashi…

**Katrina:**

Dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerun desu

Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte

Yaru ki ha MEETAA furikitte

**Megan:**

Itsu de mo zenryoku de yume mite

Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte

**Katrina and Megan:**

Yari Choi yaseta Choushi dzuite kutta

Sore dake de nan de? Haibokukan

Sukasazu ni mokuhyou Kahoushuusei shite

**Katrina:**

Juunan ni rinkiouhen Shichihenge ga kachi

**Katrina and Megan:**

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Kushakutachi ha sou

Koko zo to iu toki bi wo bakaserun desu

Gozouroppu Manshin maishin kanbou ha soushin Reijin

Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...

Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaun desu

**Katrina:**

Yaba masaka Red Point! Iya GIRIKURIA!

Sore dake de nante zennou kan

**Megan:**

Daiji na no ha jibun Mitometeku koto

Jibun wo yurusanakya Hito mo yurusenai

**Katrina and Megan:**

Please don't say "You are lazy"

Datte hontou ha crazy

Hakuchoutachi ha sou

Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu

Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi

Zentoyouyou dashi…

Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu

The song ended and applause was heard…

"Do you want us to play another song?" Su Yen asked and once again screams are use for answers

"I might really become deaf if they keep doing that…"said Katrina in a soft voice only Megan and Su Yen can hear

"Okay but this will be our last song for today." said Megan and the song started

**Megan:**

Ano hi kara zutto

Nakanai to kimete kita kedo

Itami wo kasanetemo

Nanika wo yurusezu ni ita

**Katrina:**

Mou modorenai ikutsumono hibi

Boku wa mada nanimo dekizuni

Kimi no ita kioku no kakera

Mata hitotsu kiete yuku

**Katrina and Megan:**

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Kono koe ga itsuka todoku you ni

Arukitsuzukete kaze ga yandara

Kimi wo sagashite sora miageru yo

**Megan:**

Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasu yo

Kono mune no dokoka

Tojikometeta hazu no koto mo

Ima nara sukoshi dake

Wakaru you na kigashita

**Katrina:**

Dokomademo tsuzuiteku michi

Atarashii keshiki ga fuetemo

Kimi wa mou dokonimo inai

Tada toki ga sugiru dake

**Katrina and Megan:**

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Yatto mitsuketa omoi no tame ni

Namida no tsubu ga ame ni nattemo

Kawarazu hikaru hoshi miageru yo

**Megan:**

Nagareru kumo ga irozuiteku yo

Kigatsukeba boku wa mata

Otono no natteku kedo

Imademo wakaranai koto bakari de

Soredemo tooi sora no kanata ni wa

Tsunagaru to shinjiteru

**Katrina and Megan:**

Kyou yori motto tsuyoku naritai

Kono koe ga kimi ni todoku you ni

Arukitsuzukete kaze ga yandara

Kotae sagashite sora miageru yo

**Katrina:**

Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasu yo

**Megan:**

Niji ga kakaru yo

The song ended and once again applause can be heard…

"Thank you! Tomorrow the club will not be open cause the hosts have something to do tomorrow. So we hope we'll see all of you next Monday." said Su Yen

"Su Yen you talk too much." said Megan

"Yeah!" said Katrina

"Hey that's not t-…"Su Yen was cut off

"Arigatoo gozaimasu! See ya next Monday! Bai bai!" Katrina and Megan said simultaneously, smiles on their faces

"*sigh* Sayonara!" said Su Yen with a smile

The girls packed their stuff and rest for a few minutes and told the hosts they were going home…The next day, the girls were walking to the club room…(as I said, too lazy to type so no way will I type why they are going to do all day til the end of school)

"I don't get why we have to go to the club room if the club is close today." said Megan

"Me neither! I wanted to go home and watch tv!" said Katrina

"Same here!" said Megan

"Hey, I don't know either but you know what Tamaki will do if we don't go." said Su Yen

"You mean he'll run around the club room shouting 'My other daughters got kidnapped' or something like that?" Megan asked

"Exactly!" said Su Yen

"So I don't care…"said Megan

"Me neither…"said Katrina

"Let's just go already!" said Su Yen

When they reached the club room, they open the door. Once they opened it, they were surprised to see cakes, birthday present and other party things…

"What the heck is going on?" Megan asked

"Well it's Su Yen's birthday tomorrow and yours after that so Honey Senpai decided to celebrate it today!" said the twins

"Seriously!" said Su Yen

"Oh my god Honey Senpai! Arigatoo gozaimasu!" said Megan hugging the little senior with a smile on her face then ruffling his hair

"Your welcome Megan-chan!" said Honey with a big smile on his face

"Thank you Honey Senpai!" said Su Yen

"Your welcome Su-chan!" said Honey still with a smile on his face

"You guys as well! Thanks!" said Megan

"Your welcome and after this, you guys get to pick where you want to go." said the twins

"That would be awesome but you guys decorated the room like a little too much…"said Katrina

"Yeah and there's too many cake…"said Megan counting the cakes

"Don't worry I think Honey Senpai can finish most of it." said Su Yen

"But before we start where do you princesses want to go later?" Tamaki asked with that princely thing he usually do

The girls grinned(even though it's not Katrina's birthday she knew what her friends are thinking) and said…

"Amusement park!" the girls said simultaneously

And with that the party started, Su Yen being right Honey actually finish most of the cake and about 5 pm they went to the amusement park…

* * *

**the next chapter is when they are in the amusement park!**

**the twins: YAY! AMUSEMENT PARK!  
**

**tamaki is now tied up in the corner cause he was trying to use that princely act on me in this chapter i didnt type that in cause Katrina has been asking me when i'm going to update.**

**tamaki:my other daughter is in her rebellious state...**

**shut up tamaki! i was never your 'other daughter' same goes for Su Yen and Katrina**

**tamaki:...**

**FINALLY HE SHUTS UP!**

**kyouya: i agree with honey senpai...the title doesnt suit this story well a-...**

**and i dont care cause i'm too lazy to change it!  
**

**honey: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. Double B'day Chaos Part 2: WMAK!

**GOMEN! i was supposed to upload this before my holidays end but i upload it two days after! sorry! anyway this chapter is mainly mori and katrina! i think and the title was too long so i had to put it like that...anyway katrina's been waiting so long for this chapter cause she loves mori...**

**mori:...**

**the twins: AMUSEMENT PARK!**

**i feel like hitting you guys right now...anyway this chappie is shorter than the previous one and i'm sorry for that...**

**hunny: eh so sad no one review...**

**i know hunny is sad but maybe is because i update earlier then usual or something...**

**tamaki: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY POOR OTHER DAUGHTER! WHY DID YOU FAIL HISTORY! DONT WORRY DADDY WILL TUTOR YOU!  
**

**SHUT UP TAMAKI!**

**tamaki: *is in emo corner* my other daughter is so mean...  
**

**kyouya: disclaimer: megan does not own ouran**

"talking"

_"thinking"/flashback_

**ON WITH THE STORY! please enjoy XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Double Birthday Chaos Part 2: Where's Mori and Katrina!

"That was intense…"said Su Yen

"That…Was…AWESOME!" the twins shouted as they threw their arms to the sky

"It wasn't that awesome." said Su Yen

"Yes it was!" said Megan

"Oh sure you said it was awesome cause you didn't have Hunny Senpai sitting on your lap!" said Su Yen

"It wasn't my fault that Hunny Senpai chose to sit on your lap…"Megan said while trying to hold her laughter

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO SIT ON MY LAP!" Su Yen shouted at Megan who burst out laughing

"Really ah? I thought he chose to sit on your lap himself…"Megan said as she tried to hold her laughter again but burst out laughing

"Very funny!" Su Yen said as she shot a death glare at Megan

"*laugh* C'mon! You know that never works on me!" Megan said as she continued to laugh

"Whatever!" Su Yen said as she stick her tongue out at Megan

"Okay, okay sorry…"said Megan as she tried and stop herself from laughing

"Yeah, yeah…Anyway, what are we going to do next?" Su Yen asked as she turned her attention to the host club

"LET'S GO TO THE WATER SLIDE NEXT!" Tamaki shouted while pointing at the first water slide he saw

"Tamaki…*eyebrow twitching* YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Megan shouted as she hit Tamaki on the head

"OW! What did I do?" Tamaki asked

"We did not bring extra clothes you idiot so you expect us to go on that water slide and come out soaking wet til we get home!" said Megan

"Your right, I'm-…"Tamaki was interrupted when he was trying to use his host talent thing…(I can't remember what's the word so sue me…)

"If you ever try that thing on me again…I will totally hurt you until you can't feel or even move your body for a month…"said Megan thus leaving Tamaki hiding behind Kyouya

"So where should we go now?" Su Yen asked

"Let's go to the arcade!" said the twins

"Yeah let's go!" said Hunny

"Alright, while we're there maybe me and su yen can think of where to go next…"said Megan

"Hey wait a minute!" said Haruhi as she looked around

Everybody's attention was at Haruhi. She look at them and said…

"Where's Katrina and Mori Senpai?" Haruhi asked

"Oh yeah…Where are they?" Megan asked as she looked around

"That reminds me…I didn't even see Takashi for quite a while." said Hunny

"He's always with you, how can you not know that he was missing…" said Su Yen

"I forget things when I have too many sweets." said Hunny

"Isn't he already eating too many sweets?" Megan asked Su Yen in a whisper tone

"Maybe the amount of sweets he eats seems a lot to us but little for him…"Su Yen whispered back

"Maybe…"Megan whispered to her friend

In a few minutes they all looked for Mori and Katrina. But at the exact same time…

"D-damn t-t-those g-guys!" said Katrina as she was curled up in a ball

Flashback

_"HEY LET'S GO TO THE FERRIS WHEEL NEXT!" shouted Hunny_

_"HELL NO! WE ARE NOT GOING ON THAT DAMN RETARDED FERRIS WHEEL!" Katrina shouted_

_"Why Katrina? Is it because your-…"Megan said in a teasing voice but was interrupted_

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Katrina shouted to Megan who is now laughing_

_"At least tell us the reason why you don't want to go on the ferris wheel…"said Hunny_

_"Err…I am so not going to tell you guys the reason why I won't go on that damn ride." said Katrina_

_"Katrina…"said the twins with a grin on their face_

_"Y-yes!" said Katrina, she didn't like that grin the twins had on their face_

_"Are you scared of heights?" the twins asked still with a grin on their face_

_"O-of course not!" Katrina said trying to hide the panic in her voice but the twins continued to grin_

_"Please Kat-chan…I'll even let Takashi go with you!" Hunny said to Katrina with puppy dog eyes_

_"*groan*Fine I'll go…"said Katrina_

_"YAY!" Hunny shouted_

_They went to the ferris wheel and waited in line. When they were about to be in front…_

_"I'm having second thoughts on going right now…"said Katrina_

_"C'mon Kat-chan! It'll be fun!" Hunny said with a smile_

_"St-…"Katrina was cut off_

_"I'll even let Takashi go with you!" said Hunny_

_*sigh* Fine…"Katrina said knowing she can't defeat the little senior_

_They all went on the ferris wheel, Kyouya with Tamaki (even though he wanted to sit with Haruhi), the twins, Hunny with Haruhi, Megan with Su Yen and lastly Katrina with Mori…Finally the hosts and the girls got of the ride waiting for Katrina and Mori since they were the last one to get in so they are the last ones to come out. They were on the top and when it was about time they got down, the ferris wheel stopped moving leaving Mori and Katrina stuck at the top. The other hosts and the girls had to wait til the ferris wheel was fix but in 15 minutes of talking they totally forgot why they were standing there and walked away to go on some other ride or something thus leaving Katrina and Mori…_

End of flashback…

"W-why w-w-would th-this damn r-ride g-get s-s-stucked wh-when we-were a-at the t-t-t-top!" Katrina said still curled up in a ball stuttering

"Hmm…"said Mori raising an eyebrow

"D-d-damn i-it! W-why the hell a-am I sc-scared of hei-heights! Why t-the h-hell did I a-a-agree to go o-on th-this ride!" said Katrina

"Are you okay?" Mori asked

"D-does it lo-look l-li-like I'm o-okay?" Katrina asked still surprised

"You don't have to be afraid…Mitsukuni knew you were scared of heights that's why he said that I should follow you…"said Mori

"You mean h-he knew…A-and he th-thought I'll f-f-feel better if y-you fo-followed me…"Katrina said less surprised then before for some reason, she only got a nod from the silent host

"You know what. Thanks! I do feel a little better. Thanks for telling me that Mori Senpai!" said Katrina with a smile on her face

"Hmm…"Mori said while raising an eyebrow

"What? What is it?" Katrina asked

"You stop stuttering…"said Mori

"Oh my god! I stop stuttering! That is awesome!" said Katrina with a smile on her face

Back with the others…

"Damn where the heck are they!" said Megan she was already planning on lying down on the floor, not caring if anyone stared at her or think she was crazy

"Megan you better not lie down on the floor!" Su Yen said curtly

"Why the hell not!" Megan asked

"Cause the last time you did that it was when we were shopping at K.L-…"Su Yen was cut off

"But you know I hate shopping for clothes, shoes and stuff those girly girls do! Unless it involves anime, sneakers, stuff I like and clothes that I actually dare to wear!" said Megan

"I-…"Su Yen was cut off again

"And when I say dare that doesn't mean you can force me to wear a skirt or a dress or I will kill you!" said Megan death glaring Su Yen

"I wasn't done! I was about to say when we went shopping there, the next thing I knew was you lying on the floor and Katrina was planning to do the same thing!" said Su Yen

"Not my fault…You know me, walking for 30 minutes non-stop while waiting for you to pick a shop to go to that actually have a chair that me and Katrina can sit makes me wanna go home but since we can't I'll just lie down on the floor and rest. You know the kind of lazy person I am and Katrina hate shopping as well!" said Megan

"Just don't lie down on the floor!" said Su Yen shooting death glares at Megan

"I told you that will never work but whatever…"said Megan

"What was the last place we went before that insane ride?" Su Yen asked

"It wasn't insane, it was awesome!" said the twins

"If I'm not mistaken Hunny Senpai wanted to go on the ferris wheel…"said Kyouya scribbling something on his clipboard

"You even brought that here?" Megan asked with a what-the-hell look on her face

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kyouya asked not looking up from his clipboard

"Ye-…Oh forget it! It's no use arguing with a bastard like him…"said Megan

"I'll take that as a compliment…"said Kyouya still not looking up

"How can that be a compliment?" Su Yen asked

"Because she admitted defeat and that I'm more superior than her…"said Kyouya still not looking up

"I did not admit defeat and you are not superior than me even if you're a rich bastard! I said that there's was no use-…GAH! Bastard…"said Megan

"Anyway…Let's check the ferris wheel just in case…"said Su Yen

"Ne ne, But Su-chan the ferris wheel is like the other side from here!" said Hunny

"And how long will that take from here?" Su Yen asked

"About an hour…2 hours if we take any breaks…"said Kyouya

"I see…And why isn't Tamaki talking?" Su Yen asked shifting her attention to the prince of the club

"Megan was torturing milord…"said the twins

"Should've known…Let's just go already…"said Su Yen

They started walking to the ferris wheel. With Mori and Katrina…

"Hey Mori Senpai…"said Katrina careful to not look down on how high they were

"Hmm…"said Mori

"How long do you think they'll take to notice that we're missing. Its been like an hour already!" Katrina said to the silent host who just shrugged

"Oh sure! You choose this time to shut up when I'm bored!"

"…"

"Oh c'mon! I could die of boredom in 10 minutes if I do nothing!"

"…"

"Eh you are so mean Mori Senpai!"

"What did I do?"

"You kept quiet til now that's what!"

"…"

"Damn you! We're at the top, stuck here for like an hour and now I'm bored! How can you stand this!" Mori shrugged and said

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…Talk!"

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything!"

"…"

"You know I feel like killing you right now but too lazy to do it!" said Katrina before walking to Mori and sitting beside him

"…"

"Seriously! Can you like talk before I die of boredom!" said Katrina in an agonizing like state before hitting his arm (like he could feel it…)

"…Look…"said Mori pointing out the window or something

"Whoa! That sunset is awesome! Wait…Oh man is that late already! I'm missing death note!"

"Why don't you just enjoy this besides worrying about your anime…"

"Yeah I know bu-…"

"Just enjoy it…"said Mori as he leaned his head back and close his eyes

"B-…*sigh* Fine…Megan better let me watch it online tonight."

"If you could watch it online they why do you worry?"

"I don't know…*yawn*"

"You tired?" Mori asked while looking at Katrina

"I don't know…"said Katrina slowly closing her eyes

"How can you not know?"

Katrina just shrugged and slowly fell asleep, without knowing her head was leaned on Mori's shoulder when she fell asleep and a small smile (barely visible but visible smile) could be seen on his face…Back with the others…

"Kyouya…Time…"said Megan

"7.05pm…"Kyouya answered

"Did we seriously walked for 2 hours without any rest!" said Megan

"No the reason we took two hours is because we had too many breaks…Some are because Hunny Senpai wanted to have snacks, some are cause you want to rest and some are cause the twins wanted to play games…"said Su Yen

"Okay ignoring that how long a-…"Megan was cut off when she saw the ferris wheel few feet in front of her

Once they finally reached…

"If I recall correctly we were riding the ferris wheel and it broke before Mori Senpai and Katrina could get down…"said Tamaki looking at the ferris wheel

"Oh god! Look! They didn't repair it!" said Megan

"What!" said Su Yen

"It says right there…"said Megan while pointing at the sign

_**Sign: 'Due to problems, the ferris wheel will be open again once fixed.'**_

"Either they couldn't get a repair guy or-…"Su Yen was cut off

"Or the repair guy is stupid…C'mon these problems should at least happen a few times before right! How could they not fix it!" said Megan

"Is not that easy Megan…"said the twins

"Hey Megan you think you can fix it?" Su Yen asked still looking at the sign

"Eh? You want me to fix it? I'm not a p-…"Megan was cut off

"I know but at least try…"said Su Yen

"Why can't you try then!" said Megan

"If you do it then I won't…Disturb you and Katrina when you guys are watching anime and…"

"And?"

"I don't know…"

"*groan* Fine I'll fix it but you owe me big time!"

"Yeah yeah whatever just do it!"

Megan started looking around the ferris wheel with the others behind her…

"Where the heck is the c-…Nevermind I found it…"Megan said before walking towards the control box

"_The cover isn't even screwed in! Man either these guys don't know how to use a screwdriver, didn't notice it, too lazy to do it or they are just plain stupid!_" Megan thought when she took off the cover and peeked into the wire system and stuff

"Hey Su Yen why did you asked Megan to fix it?" the twins asked

"I don't wanna do it…"Su Yen answered

"We know that but why Megan?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah there must be some reason why…"said Kaoru

"Sorry but that is also one thing we can't tell you about…"said Su Yen

"What! But that's n-…"the twins was cut off

"Done! I think I fixed it!" said Megan while wiping her sweat with her sleeve

"That's quite fast for your first try on fixing this Megan!" said Su Yen

"It wasn't that hard…"said Megan

The others went to the control box…

"So which one will make the ferris wheel start?" the twins asked after looking at the buttons and levers

"If I knew that I would have start the ferris wheel already!" said Megan

"I guess we should try…So…Who wants to try first?" Su Yen asked

"ME! Let daddy try first!" said Tamaki before pushing a blue button

"Well that didn't work…"said the twins

"I wonder what that blue button did…"said Hunny

"Kyouya?" Su Yen looked at Kyouya

"I don't see the benefit on me trying…"said Kyouya

"If you don't try then they won't get down and that means you lose one host and no performance!" said Megan

"Megan…"Hunny said while pulling/tugging the end of her shirt

"Yes Hunny Senpai?" Megan asked shifting her attention to the little senior

"I-I…I don't want to l-l-lose…*eyes turned teary* Takashi!" Hunny said before crying

"Calm down Hunny Senpai! You won't lose Mori Senpai!" said Megan, squatting down so she could be at least the same height as Honey

"B-but y-you said t-that-…"Hunny was cut off

"I only said that so Kyouya can choose a damn button or lever." said Megan

"Oh…Okay then…"Hunny said while wiping his tears away from his eyes

"*sigh* Since that's taken care with, Haruhi why don't you try?" Su Yen asked while looking at the scholar

"Err…Okay…"said Haruhi

Haruhi looked at the buttons and in 3 minutes of looking she pushed a green button and the ferris wheel started working. A few more minutes of waiting and they saw Mori and Katrina inside. Katrina was sleeping while Mori looked at the others when they reached down. Megan opened the door and Su Yen tried to wake Katrina up…

"Katrina…Wake up…Katrina…"said Su Yen while trying to shake Katrina awake

"Let me try! Katrina…Wake up or your going to miss death note and bleach today…"Megan said while shaking her

"I can…Watch it…Online…"Katrina answered in her sleep

"It's no use…"said Megan

"Hey Mori Senpai can you carry Katrina into the car and into her room once we're back at our house?" Su Yen asked while looking at Mori who just nodded and carried Katrina to the car

Once they reached the girls' house…

"Okay Mori Senpai all you have to do is just carry Katrina into her room and you guys can leave…"said Megan after getting out of the car

"Megan where's the keys?" Su Yen asked from the door

"Oops…Sorry forgot I had it." said Megan while tossing Su Yen the keys

In front of Katrina's room door…

"Just put Katrina on her bed then you can leave…"said Su Yen while opening the door

"I still don't get why you want to follow us Hunny Senpai…"Megan said while looking at the little munchkin on her shoulders walking into the room

"Its nothing don't worry!" Hunny said with a big smile

"Okay if you say so…"said Megan

"_But still…Why do I have a feeling that Katrina is going to start shouting about something tomorrow…_"Megan thought while putting Hunny down

"Kay arigatoo Mori Senpai!" said Su Yen after Mori set Katrina down on her bed

Mori nodded, walked towards Hunny and picked him up and went out the door, out of the house and into the car where all the other hosts were waiting…

"See you guys on Monday!" said Su Yen while waving

"Sayonara…"said Megan before going to the living room and watch tv

Soon the car left and Megan and Su Yen were watching tv talking about things that happened at the amusement park…

* * *

**i know hunny's name is spelled this way and i've been writing it like this 'honey' for the last 7 chapters so even though i put it 'hunny' here in this chapter and for all other future chapters, i will not change the previous chapters cause i'm too lazy...**

**the twins: that ride was seriously AWESOME!**

**tamaki: why is my other daughter so mean to daddy...**

**like i said i was never your 'other daughter' and neither is katrina, su yen and haruhi!**

**hunny: eh megan-chan is so mean to tama-chan today...**

**haruhi: please review...  
**


	9. Another Birthday Chapter! i guess

**gomennasai! sorry i took so long to update!**

**twins: y-...**

**shut it!**

**haruhi: megan will like to thank **SakuraKiss234 **for adding this story as her favorite!**

**yes thank you so much! arigatoo gozaimasu! i almost felt like deleting this story cause no one reviewed but since you added it as your favorite so THANK YOU!**

**hunny: megan-chan...**

**yes?**

**hunny: why is the title-...**

**oh yeah well i have no idea what to name the chapter so...*laugh nervously* OH YEAH! I PASSES MY HISTORY! FINALLY! tamaki was going on and on about tutoring me! and it also took me so long to update was because my dad said i'm only allowed to use the computer til 7 or 7.30 on monday til thursday which sucks :P**

**tamaki: *emo corner*why is my daughter so mean to daddy...**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"singing"_  
_

**kyouya: disclaimer: megan does not own ouran...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! enjoy X3  
**

* * *

Chapter 9:Another Birthday Chapter!(I guess)

"Oha-…"

"MEGAN!"

"Morning Megan…You're early today…"

"It's your birthday right so happy birthday…Katrina let go of me…"

"Thanks…"

"LET'S WATCH SU YEN'S FAVORITE MOVIE TO CELEBRATE!"

"Katrina let go!"

"HEY MEGAN GUESS WHAT! (background: Megan: You're ignoring me aren't you…) I HAD A DREAM THAT MORI SENPAI CARRIED ME HOME YESTERDAY!"

"Katrina for the last time, Mori Senpai did carry you but not all the way home!"

"Su Yen its useless…Let me try something, pass me the damn remote." Katrina was still hugging Megan

"Here."

Megan on the tv…

"AWESOME XXXHOLIC!" Katrina ran to the sofa and sat there watching xxxHolic

"Thank god I remembered! She almost suffocate me!"

"You should be happy that she keeps reminding you…"

"Yeah…So she's been shouting like that ever since she woke up?"

"Pretty much…"

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Inheritors of The Will of Fire!"

"You didn't watch that movie yet?"

"Nope!"

"Then let's go to the movie room…Katrina c'm-…"

"NO! CAN'T WE WAIT TIL XXXHOLIC FINISH! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Whatever as long as you stop shouting!"

"YAY!"

Soon xxxHolic finished and they went to the movie room. Once the movie end…

"Hey what song are we going to play tomorrow?" Katrina asked

"I don't know…Should we practice or something?" Su Yen asked

"EH! But it's your birthday! We shouldn't practice on your birthday!" said Megan

"You're just too lazy to practice aren't you…"said Su Yen

"Yup!"

"So the first reason you gave was actually a lie?" Katrina asked and Megan answered with a nod

"Well I think we should practice or you want Kyouya to threaten us tomorrow." said Su Yen walking to the practice room

"Humph! Fine…"

The next day…

"Damn them…"Megan said to herself before she felt something on her back

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN-CHAN!" Hunny shouted with a big smile

"Ah thanks Hunny Senpai! Can you get down now please? My guitar is heavy enough…"

"Oh sorry…"

"Anyway why are you and Mori Senpai here?"

"We wanted to wish you first! Right Takashi?" the little munchkin looked up at his cousin

"Ah…Happy Birthday…"

"Thank you Mori Senpai! That reminds me…"

"Hmm…"

"What is it Megan-chan?"

"*sigh*It's nothing…I just wanted to tell you that yesterday Katrina shouted a lot about a dream that you were carrying her home…Man she almost suffocated me!"

"Really?" Hunny asked

"Yeah…She wouldn't shut up about it unless one of her favorite animes are on and-…" Megan stopped mid sentence when she looked at Hunny's smiling face and Mori's expressionless face but you could see that he was a bit shock

"Why don't we go in now since I don't feel like standing here talking about it…"Megan said trying to change the topic

"Okay! Let's go!" so the little senior and they soon walked into the school

In the middle of the hall, Megan was a few feet away from her class…

"Happy birthday Megan…"said two voices appearing beside her

"Thanks…"

"So Megan…"

"…Have any ideas on what to do today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"C'mon it's your birthday…"

"…You should at least have one fun thing to do…"

"Let me guess, both of you are bored and have nothing else better to do and since your toy didn't come to school yet you decided to come to me and ask for ideas to cure your boredom…"

"You guessed right!" said the twins in unison

"Well too bad cause I have no ideas…"

"Don't you have at least one?" they asked

"Okay here's one! Since you're here why don't you follow me and torture Tamaki! Since I don't have the energy or the mood to do it later…"

"Hmm…Well we don't have anything better to do…"

"Let's do it…"

Soon they reached class 2-A…

"AH HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRECIOUS OTHER DAUGHTER! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR DADDY TO-…"

"Zip it Tamaki!" Megan said hitting his head before he could even finish his sentence or even give her a hug thus leading Tamaki to go to his emo corner

"Hikaru, Kaoru…Do what you were planning to do…"

And the twins did just that. They went to Tamaki, said something about Haruhi being with them, he came out of his emo corner and started shouting then the twins put him back to his emo corner again and continued to do that…

"What?"

"Nothing…Thought you might say 'even though it's your birthday you still have to perform'…"

"Well you still do have to perform…"

"Should've known!" she said with sarcasm in her voice acting like she didn't realized they had to perform until Kyouya said it

"Ermm…Megan-san…" a girl with light brown hair that end around her back said with two friends behind her

"Huh? Oh yes Aiko?" Megan looked up at her, she was sitting at her place

"Would you mind playing a song for us?"

"Sorry but Katrina and Su Yen ain't here yet so I can't…"

"C'mon we never heard you play alone before…" the twins said in unison

"I thought you guys were still torturing Tamaki."

"He just started sulking in the corner and blocked out all sounds so he couldn't hear us." said the twins

"Please Megan-san…"

"Fine…Any suggestions?"

"Err…Well what about-…"

"MEGAN!"

"_Saved by Katrina!__**"**_

"MEGAN SU YEN WAS TORTURING ME WITH GIANT BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!"

"Ah this again…What should I do this time…"

"SU YEN TURNED EVIL I TELL YOU! Evil…"

"And why do you say that Katrina?"

"She was torturing me with giant blueberry muffins while wearing that stupid excuse of a dress!"

"Damn why do I keep forgetting to burn that!"

"Do you want me to do something to that lemon looking dress? Like I don't know…Cut it with my chainsaw, burn it and use the ashes of that dress to cover up the matching shoes…"

"Why don't we think of something else to destroy it cause Su Yen will most likely suspect us if we do that…"

"True…"

"So what should we do?"

"I have no idea…"

"Hey let's go to Hunny Senpai and Mori Senpai's class, kay?"

"Why?"

"No reason…So you coming?" Megan said walking out the door

"Hey wait for me!"

The day went on like normal and soon the club was opened for business…

"Do you guy-…I mean girls still want more?" Su Yen asked and Katrina got ready for the screaming, shouting…the usual

"Well this is our last song and we're gonna-…"Megan was cut off

"Since this is a special day we're going to play one of Megan's favorite songs!" said Su Yen

"What!"

"We surprise you didn't we?" Katrina asked

"What the hell do you think!"

"Ready to play?"

"Wait so the reason why we only practice 5 songs yesterday was because of this!"

"Yup…"said Katrina

"Pretty much…"said Su Yen

"I should've known…Thanks."

"So what song do you want to play?"

Megan mouthed the name of the song…

"Are you sure?" Su Yen asked wide eyes

"Yeah they don't know any songs like that!"

"But I don't think they will mind. Kyouya did say any songs so that means English ones as well…"she said with a smirk

"If you say so but…"

"But do you actually think these types of…*looks at crowd of girls*…Girls will like that song?" Katrina asked

"True…Fine then what about this song…"she again mouthed the words

"That's a Japanese song…"said Katrina

"So what?"

"You wanted English…"said Su Yen

"Well most English songs I know are not their *points at the crowd of girls* type…"

"True…"

"Fine but do you think-…"Su Yen was cut off

"You wanna play or not?"

Su Yen sighed and they got ready…

**Katrina and Megan:**

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

**Megan:**

Zutto soba ni itta kara

**Katrina:**

Aita sukima ooki sugite

**Megan:**

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

**Katrina:**

Matte dare ga sabishii

**Megan:**

Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara

**Katrina and Megan:**

Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

**Katrina:**

Hitori dakke no sofa

**Megan:**

Maneka wo tori atta ne

**Katrina:**

Itsuma demo yuki atte iru tamme ni

**Megan:**

Hoo dari wa ganbareru

**Katrina:**

Miageta yozora wa kumoga hagete

**Katrina and Megan**

Yume ni yukateru hitomi wakawaranai

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru

Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika

Hitotsu no chikai

Hanatsuto kini kami wo

Sawaru kuru segao tsuteiru

Hitori kiri denomuru mune no

Itamisae kito kizunai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

**Megan:**

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga

Itsumo hutari utsushiteru

Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika

Hitotsu no chikai

And a huge applause was heard…

"Well that's it for now…"

"Bai bai!" said Katrina and Megan

"See ya tomorrow!" Su Yen said with a smile

Few more hours later, the host club closed and they all went home…

* * *

**and that's the end of my chapter hope you all enjoyed it! yeah is shorter then my previous chapters but my brain was running on empty so i have to stop it there.**

**twins: so megan what's the next chapter about?**

**that's for me to know and for you two to find out :P**

**twins: oh c'mon...**

**no previews...**

**hunny: PLEASE REVIEW! hey megan-chan i want a lollipop...**

**i don't have a lollipop with me right now...**

**hunny: can you buy me a lollipop?**

**sorry hunny but i can't...ask mori to do it...**

**hunny: takashi...**

**mori:...*nod*...*goes off to buy lollipop***

**-.-" well that was weird...**

**hunny: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	10. Fun At The Mall Part 1: Old Friends!

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! i think katrina got me addicted to saying that...ANYWAY! I UPDATED! sorry since i didn't update for so long! today is a special day cause it's...KATRINA'S BIRTHDAY! :D i would definitely love to force mori to sing 'happy birthday' to her but i doubt he would...unless he's sleepy...WHICH IS WHY I TOLD HUNNY TO KEEP HIM AWAKE FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE NIGHT!**

**mori: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to katrina...happy birthday to you! :D  
**

**you have no idea how much i laugh by just imagining him singing that! XD**

**hunny: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT-CHAN!**

**haruihi: yeah happy birthday katrina.**

**hikaru: HAPPY...  
**

**kaoru: ...BIRTHDAY...  
**

**the twins: KATRINA!**

**kyouya: ...ah yes, happy birthday...**

**tamaki: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY BELOVED OTHER DAUGHTER! *tamaki almost glomp katrina who is currently reading (well that's what i think she's doing) her newly bought manga but got hit on the head by ME**whimpers**goes to emo corner* my other daughter is so mean...**

**actually her birthday was yesterday(9/9/10) and i was supposed to update yesterday but me parents keep telling me to go to sleep...-.-" anyway...this is my longest chapter for this story! YAY! now to my lovely reviewers!**

**to** Foamy's underling and servent**, KATRINA! i wish you a happy birthday and yes i dare to remind you of the giant blueberry muffins! :D**

**YOSH! to my next reviewer!** wen gon n**...come up a name for yourself will ya? and you can't watch my story since is not a show...and i've never said that i wanted to join your game and also last week, you and wei hwang keep telling me that i joined a game even though i refuse like a thousand times! you two just want me to hurt you so much...and yes i think katrina does dream of mori carrying her...**

**mori: what? huh? i carried the birthday girl?**

**and also i know that the previous chapter was boring cause i had no ideas whatsoever and i needed to update so don't judge me you wimp...and no i will not stop torturing/bullying you at school. you deserve it cause of last year so i get me revenge! so...HA!**

**haruhi: megan how many times did you forgot about you not owning the songs in your story...**

**ah that's right! i do not own any of the songs from my previous chapters!**

"talking"

_"thinking"/flashbacks_

**'texting'**_  
_

**hunny: disclaimer: megan-chan does not own ouran**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Fun At The Mall Part 1: Old Friends!

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT PLACE JUST TO FIND MORE STUFF FOR YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M BEGGING YOU! DAMN YOU SU YEN! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO!" and with that Su Yen sweat dropped

"Megan, like I said it's just the mall and Katrina is handling this much better than you are…"

"Because you told her that we're not going to the damn mall and also why am I the only one being dragged and how did you get Katrina to help you?"

"Be quiet or she'll hear you!"

"Don't worry she won't hear us cause she is listening to her mp3 AND SHE'LL PROBABLY GO DEAF IF SHE KEEPS DOING THIS WHEN SHE IS AT HER LAST YEAR OF COLLEGE!" and Katrina didn't even hear a thing(i didn't even get the sentence...-.-")

"See now can you…LET GO OF ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"We're almost there okay…?"

"Remind me again how you can actually drag me when I'm stronger than you and how did you get Katrina to help…But the only reason I can think off now on how you could actually drag me because Katrina's helping you since she's on a sugar rush or something but I still don't get how you got Katrina to help you…"

"We're here! (Background: Megan: You're purposely ignoring me aren't you…) Katrina we're here…"Su Yen said shaking her a little on the shoulder thus leading to Katrina taking off one of her earpiece(well I think that's what you call it…)

"Huh?*looks at mall*WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE!" Katrina shouted as she pointed at the mall

"I have no idea Katrina since I'm the one being dragged!" Megan nearly shouted the last part…

"MEGAN HOW DID WE GET TO THIS EVIL PLACE! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO OUR FAVORITE MOVIE STORE!" and Katrina didn't even realized that she was still holding on to Megan's back collar

"CAN YOU LIKE STOP SHOUTING AND LET GO OF ME!"

"Katrina calm down…It's just the mall…"said Su Yen trying to calm Katrina down but it didn't work

"KATRINA JUST LET GO OF ME SO WE CAN GO BACK HOME!" but Katrina didn't hear that cause she blocked out all sounds with her shouting even though listening to Megan's idea was the only way for both of them to not go to the mall, go home and hide so Su Yen wouldn't find them and dragged them back to the mall...again…

"Is no use Megan…"Su Yen sighed in defeat

"Oh really? I haven't notice since I've been shouting at her twice!" Megan almost shouted the last part

"I guess there's no choice…*grab one of Katrina's hands* Let's go Katrina…"Su Yen said as she dragged Katrina into the mall

"HEY! SU YEN TELL KATRINA TO LET GO OF ME!" (Katrina is being dragged standing up while Megan is being dragged sitting down)

In the mall…

"Katrina will you stop shouting already? We're already in the mall so is no use on shouting saying you don't want to go in when you're already in…"

"You do know you said 'already' three times right?"

"Oh shut up Megan!"

"That was mean and I already stopped shouting too…"

"No, you said you give up and then the next minute you start shouting again."

"Than why aren't I shouting now?"

"Cause-…Actually…I seriously have no idea why you stopped shouting. Why did you stop shouting?"

"To answer you, isn't it obvious?"

"Other then that."

"*shrug* I don't know…"

"What are you up to?"

"Noooothing…"

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice…"

"Sarcasm? What sarcasm? I don't hear any sarcasm…"Megan said with a smirk

"Your messing with me aren't you?"

"Maaaaaaybe…"her smirk got bigger

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Forget it…"

"Can you ask Katrina to let go of me now?"

"No…"

"Payback huh?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then it's time for plan B…"

"Plan B? What's plan-…"

"HEY KATRINA LOOK! THERE'S AN ANIME STORE OVER THERE WHICH IS HAVING A SALE ON XXXHOLIC, DEATH NOTE, FMA AND NARUTO!" Megan shouted pointing at a random direction and people started staring

"REALLY? WHERE!" Katrina loosen her grip and Megan was free

"Well since I'm here, I'm going to go buy manga and…Well you know. See ya." Megan said after dusting herself off and before walking to the direction of one of her favorite stores that sells anime stuff and manga

"I guess that leaves you and m-…"

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Katrina shouted before running after Megan who was already at the store which was on the second floor(they were on the first floor)

"*sigh*I guess that just leaves me." said Su Yen as she walked into one of her favorite stores

Outside the mall…

"Alright men! This is our only chance to see my beloved other daughters going to the mall…" said Tamaki

"My beloved…"

"…Other daughters?"

"…Especially Megan and Katrina!"

"Now that we can understand why." said the twins in unison, nodding

"Megan and Katrina are abit like tomboys…"

"…So is weird that they'll go to the mall."

"It says that Megan was dragged by Su Yen and Katrina who was helping her for some unknown reason. She didn't realize that they were going to the mall til Su Yen shook her. Since Katrina was listening to her mp3, she was in her own little world and couldn't hear the argument of Megan and Su Yen thus they ended up in the mall by Su Yen dragging Katrina in who is still dragging Megan without knowing it." said Kyouya

"We should have known better…"

"…There's no way Megan and Katrina will go to the mall with no reason."

"How did you know Kyou-chan?"

"Video/security cameras are very useful in public areas such as this…"he said and his glasses flash

"We should have known." the twins said as they shook their heads

"…Haruhi will not be accompanying us this time because of our last incident at the common folk's department store." Tamaki didn't realize that the others didn't listen to half of what he just said

"Our incident?" said Hikaru

"Boss that was your fault." said Kaoru

"But Hika-chan, Kao-chan, didn't we all went together?"

"Yes but it was milord's fault for leaving Kyouya senpai there in the first place." said Hikaru

"If he didn't then we wouldn't be caught up in the incident too." said Kaoru

"…So to see how commoners spend their time in the mall…"

"Didn't we see how Haruhi spends her time in the commoner super market and the common folk's department store?" the twins asked but Tamaki obviously didn't hear it

"…Let the operation begin! We'll call it 'Operation see how my beloved other daughters spend their time at the commoners' mall'!"

"That name's a little long don't you think boss?"

"Really? Then let's call in operation oshmbodsttatcm!"

"Nobody can ever pronounce that except you milord…"the twins said, sweat drop

"It's one of my many talents. I probably can work as a detective and come up with names for the operations and investigations." sparkles, glitters and such starting filling the area because of Tamaki

"Are we going in or not Tama-chan?"

"Ah that's right! Let oshmbodsttatcm begin!" the others sweat dropped cause of the name

In the mall…

"Kyouya where did the girls go?" Tamaki asked

"Seems like Megan and Katrina went to the second floor while Su Yen stayed on the first floor."

"What store is Su Yen in?"

"She's in an electronic store."

"Wonder what she's doing in there." said the twins

"Maybe she went to buy a new phone." said Hunny

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Kyou-chan?"

"It seems that Haruhi is in the super market on the ground floor."(he knows all this because of his laptop)

"What! Haruhi's here! I must investi-…"

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi!"

"Ne, ne Kyou-chan didn't you say Haru-chan was on the ground floor?"

"Seems I miscalculated…"

"Seriously senpai what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how commoners spend their time at a commoners' mall!"

"Didn't you do that before?"

"C'mon Haruhi let's go to the electronics store!" said Hikaru

"Yeah let's go, let's go!" said Kaoru

And they both dragged Haruhi to the electronic store Su Yen's at….

"So this is how a commoner electronic store looks like!" said Tamaki

"Look, look! Is Su-chan!"

"What is she doing?" Hikaru asked

"Looks like she's looking at…Headphones?" Kaoru said, confused

"Why is she looking at headphones?" Tamaki asked

"Maybe because she wants to buy a new one." said Haruhi

"_I just wanted to buy some groceries and go back home. Why did I have to meet them here at all places! I wish I hadn't come…_"Haruhi thought

"Hey look! She just picked out that black one with the silver hearts and stars patterns on it!" said the twins

"I think those headphones looks cute on Su-chan! Right Takashi?"

"Ah…"

"Looks like she's gonna buy it." said Hikaru

"Yeah she's going to the counter." said Kaoru

At the same time, with Su Yen…

"Damn I need to hurry and pick one…"Su Yen said as she picked up a red and white one

"How hard can it be just to pick one!" she said putting the headphones down

"If I don't hurry up then I won't be able to go-…"Su Yen's eyes landed on a black headphones with silver hearts and stars pattern on it

"This one is perfect!" Su Yen said as she picked it up. She looked at the design, then the price tag

"Is not that expensive…"and with that she walked to the counter. Few minutes later…

"Alright I better go now. I bet she's already waiting for me since I told here that I'm coming today." said Su Yen before she walked out of the door

Back with the host club…

"Alright men! New plan! Hunny senpai, Mori senpai! Both of you will follow Megan and Katrina on the second floor! The twins will follow too. If Megan and Katrina go to different directions then Hunny senpai and Mori senpai will follow Katrina and the twins will follow Megan! Haruhi, Kyouya and I will be following Su Yen. Call if anything happens! Now go!"

"Yes boss!" the twins saluted and went off

"You can count on us Tama-chan!" Hunny and Mori went off too

"C'mon let's go follow Su Yen!" Tamaki said before following Su Yen with Kyouya and Haruhi close behind him

With Megan and Katrina…

"Your gonna look for xxxHolic mangas now right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay since I'm looking for Naruto mangas, we'll meet up here again in the next 2 hours. Okay Katrina?"

"Hai!"

"Don't take longer than two hours! There's a reason I'm giving you this much time!"

"I know, I know. I took way too much time before…"

"You took three hours before just to pick out two manga!"

"Alright I'll be here in two hours…"

"Kay, see ya." and they both walked their separate ways

With the twins, Hunny and Mori…

"We just got here and they are already splitting up!" said the twins before walking off towards Megan's direction

"C'mon Takashi!" Hunny said before walking towards Katrina's direction

With Katrina…

"I guess Megan can't forget anything if it made her mad…"Katrina said before sighing

Flashback

"_SU YEN LET GO OFF ME!"_

"_NO!"_

"_IT'S NO FAIR! YOU DRAGGED ME HERE WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!" this cause some people to stare_

"_IS MY ONLY CHANCE TO DRAG YOU WITH ME TO THE MALL!"_

"_DAMN IT! I can't believe Katrina is not complaining…"_

"_She's in her own little world…"and somehow Megan found out how to get free from Su Yen's grasp_

"_Since you dragged me here I'm going…"Megan said walking off_

"_And where are you going!"_

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK!"_

"_Katrina, you might wanna follow her…"Su Yen said, shaking Katrina a little_

"_Where are we?"_

"_At the mall…"_

"_WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!"_

"_SAVE THE QUESTIONS FOR LATER AND GO FOLLOW MEGAN!"_

"_Megan? Where is she?"_

"_Where do you think?"_

"_No way…MEGAN WAIT!" this cause more people to stare_

_At the store…_

"_Okay it's not gonna take long to just get two manga so be back here in half an hour, kay?"_

"_Okay, see ya later Megan!" and they went separate directions_

_Three hours later…_

"_Megan~! I'm back~!"_

"_Katrina where were you!"_

"_Picking out manga, duh…"_

"_How can you take so long just to pick out two mangas!"_

"_What do you mean? I came back here in half an hour like you said…"_

"_Katrina…YOU TOOK THREE HOURS!"_

"_Eh? Really?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Oh…Gomen ne…"_

"_If you do that again then your not gonna buy anymore manga for a month! Damn I had to wait here for three hours because of you…"_

End of flashback

"She'll probably forget in the future…Oh well better go pick my manga…"Katrina said happily

With Megan…

"I wonder if he's working here today…"Megan said before walking to the counter

With the twins…

"Why is she walking to the counter?" Hikaru asked

"Maybe she's asking for help or something…"

"According to Kyouya senpai, he said that they've been her quite a few times."

"Then what do you think she's doing?"

"How the hell should I know!"

Back with Megan…

"Hello?"

"Yes can I help you?" a woman who looks like around 23 to 25 years old appeared

"Err…No is nothing. Thought a-…"Megan got cut off

"Shinju? Shinju is that you?" said a boy with cerulean blue hair and emerald green eyes who just came out from a door carrying a few boxes, who also looked around the same age as Megan

"Kohaku!"

"Kohaku, do you know her?" the woman asked

"Ah, yes! She's my friend and former classmate." the boy known as Kohaku said

"Former?" the woman said with a puzzled expression

"I transferred school in the middle of April." said Megan

"I see…Since I don't think you seen each other for quite a long time, why don't you take a break Kohaku."

"Seriously!*the woman nodded* Arigatoo gozaimasu Aiko-san!"

"Your welcome! Get back to work as soon as you're done kay? Maximum 1 hour." Aiko said with a smile

"Thank you so much Aiko-san!" he said again, complete with a bow

"Yes, like what my crazy idiotic friend said, thank you." Megan said with a smile

"Hey!"

"What? It's true."

"You're so mean Shinju…"

"Okay I'll leave you guys alone so you can chat." Aiko said

"Thank you again." said Megan

"Your welcome." and with that Aiko went back to work

"You haven't change a bit." said Kohaku

"Duh, the last time you saw me was last month at the farewell party for me, Katrina and Su Yen."

"Right I forgot." he said after laughing nervously

With the twins…

"Hey who's that guy with the blue hair?" Kaoru asked

"Is he one of Megan's old friends?" Hikaru asked

"I can't hear what their saying."

"Me neither."

At the same time, with Katrina…

"Awesome! They have all the manga volumes now! Megan's gonna kill me if I take more than two hours…But I don't care! MANGA!" Katrina went to one shelf

"I already have this and-…OH MY GOD!" Katrina rush to one shelf

"They give you ten pocky at the counter if you buy this volume!" then she took the volume out from the shelf

"I'm gonna buy this and get pocky! OH LOOK! I CAN GET POCKY FROM THAT VOLUME TOO!"

With Hunny and Mori…

"Ne, ne, Takashi, what do you think is 'pocky'?" the little munchkin asked

"…*shrug*…"

"How many manga is she going to buy?" and the silent host just shrug again

Back with Katrina…

"Me gonna have lots of pocky!" Katrina stopped for a while

"Wonder if I should give one to Megan because she's gonna wait so long…NO! MY POCKY!" she thought for awhile again

"Maybe just one…NO! Is MY pocky! MINE!"

"_If Megan was here, she'll whack me on the head since I'm shouting about pocky in an anime store…but is MY pocky!_" and she went back looking at the manga

At the same time, with Su Yen…

"Hey Ayano! You here?"

With Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi…

"I wonder whose Ayano…"said Haruhi

"Me too." said Tamaki

Back with Su Yen…

"Kiyoshi! I thought you were gonna be a bit late cause you dragged Shinju here when she was halfway reading manga but since Kiyomi helped out then no wonder you're here on the usual time." said a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes known as Ayano

"How'd you know that?" Su Yen asked and Ayano took out her phone and showed Su Yen a message

**'From: Shinju**

**AYANO! SU YEN IS DRAGGING ME TO THE MALL WHEN I WAS HALFWAY READING MANGA! ME NO WANNA GO TO THE MALL! Even though you work part-time there and we can see you again but…ME STILL NO WANNA GO TO THE MALL! SHE ALSO SOMEHOW GOT KATRINA TO HELP HER DRAG ME AND YET KATRINA DOESN'T KNOW IT! I HATE IT WHEN SHE LISTENS TO HER MP3 WHEN THIS HAPPENS! Did I mention that Su Yen was dragging me to the mall? If I didn't then…DAMN IT AYANO, SU YEN IS DRAGGING ME TO THE MALL WHICH ME AND KATRINA DON'T WANNA GO! O.O wow such a long text… -.-"…She's still dragging me damn it!'**

"That was a long text…"

"Yeah so that's how I know. Where's Shinju and Kiyomi?"

"Oh they went to their usual places."

"Ah and you are not that interested in all that huh?"

"Nope and did anyone one of you forget us?"

"We can't even if we tried! We miss you guys!"

"And you guys still call us by our names?"

"Yeah. I remember that yours was the hardest."

"Hey that was the first day of school for me, Katrina and Megan when we were still first years!"

Flashback

_RIIIING!_

"_Alright class settle down! We have some new students! Please introduce yourselves." their teacher said(the girls got into the school in the middle of the year)_

"_Hi my name's Su Yen." she said with a smile_

"_Hello people of the world! I am known as Katrina!" Katrina said with a peace sign_

"_Yo, I'm Megan…"she said putting her hand up_

"_Alright three of you pick any seat you want. We have a lot of space here." said their teacher_

"_Hai sensei!" Su Yen said_

_They pick their seats right next to each other. All three of them were sitting at the back…_

"_So…What are we gonna do after this?" Megan asked_

"_Yeah Su Yen what are we gonna do?" Katrina asked_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Thought so…I guess we'll see what idea we'll come up with before lunch." Megan said before she went looking out the window(Megan is sitting beside the window and Katrina is sitting between Su Yen and Megan)_

_Megan saw a boy wearing a cap(oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya. This is when they were in their first year of middle school and their middle school doesn't have a dress code) running towards the school building…_

"_Hmm? He must be late…"Megan thought_

"_What's wrong Megan?" Katrina whispered_

"_Nothing. Just saw a boy who was running towards our school." Megan whispered back_

"_He's probably late so it's not important." Su Yen whispered_

"_Duh, if it was important then I would have shown some expression." Megan whispered_

"_Didn't you show a little expression?" Su Yen asked_

"_Nope. Right Katrina?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Whatev-…"Su Yen was cut off when the door slammed open_

"_Sorry…*pant*…sensei!" a boy wearing a cap said still panting_

"_Late again huh Kohaku!" said one of the students_

"_Take your seat Kohoku so we can continue the lesson." said the teacher(it's not a private school or an academy so they don't have to be address so formally…)_

"_Yes sensei!" and he walked to his seat_

"_Those three must be the new students the whole class was talking about before." Kohaku thought before sitting down at his seat_

"_How many times does that make Kohaku?" a guy said who was sitting beside him_

"_Shut up!" said Kohaku_

"_Alright, alright. Calm down. You saw the new girls?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It seems like all of their names are not Japanese."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_All three of their names doesn't sound like Japanese."_

"_So?"_

"_Tell you about it later."_

_Once the lesson was done…_

"_Hi!" a girl with blonde hair appeared right in front of Megan_

"_Err…Hi?"_

"_The name's Ayano! Nice to meet you! Welcome to our class!"_

"_Ah…Hey I'm Megan and the girl beside me is Katrina and the girl beside Katrina is Su Yen."_

"_Hi, hi!" said Katrina_

"_Hey." Su Yen said with a smile_

"_Your names aren't Japanese huh?"_

"_Nope." said Katrina_

"_Why don't I help you with your Japanese names! Just tell me what they mean and maybe I could help!"_

"_Start with Katrina. I bet hers is the easiest." said Megan_

"_Okay so what does your name mean?" Ayano asked Katrina_

"_My name 'Katrina' means pure."_

"_Ah really? That means your name is 'Kiyomi'!"_

"_Really? My name is Kiyomi?"_

"_Yup! Kiyomi also means pure!"_

"_Ah so that's my name…Awesome I have two names!" Megan tried to hold her laughter while Su Yen let out a soft giggle_

"_Alright, what about you?" Ayano asked Megan this time_

"_Pearl…"Megan said but Ayano didn't hear_

"_What?"_

"_My name means pearl."_

"_Pearl huh? That means you name is 'Shinju'!"_

"_Shinju means pearl huh?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Awesome I have two names too…"Megan said teasingly_

"_Hey don't copy me!" Katrina said_

"_Okay, okay."_

"_Now what about you!" she said as she appeared in front of Su Yen_

"_Good luck on her name." Megan said_

"_Yeah it's really hard!" said Katrina_

"_We'll see, so what does your name mean?"_

"_My actual name is 'Kimberley' and it means 'from the meadow of the royal castle'…"_

"_Eh! That is hard…"_

"_Told ya so." Katrina and Megan said simultaneously_

"_How come you guys know is gonna be hard?" Ayano asked_

"_If I tell you, your gonna kill me…"Megan said with a smirk_

"_No I won't now tell me!"_

"_We already knew our Japanese names."_

"_What!"_

"_I already know mine was Kiyomi and Megan already know that hers is Shinju."_

"_Then what about her?" Ayano said pointing at Su Yen_

"_We don't know that's why it's so hard…"said Katrina_

"_Yeah but she likes the name Kiyoshi though." said Megan_

"_Kiyoshi?" Ayano said facing Su Yen again_

"_Yeah it sounds nice."_

"_Kiyoshi means bright, clear and shining."_

"_Well I'm not really bright…or shining…and I think I'm ¾ blur…"_

"_Really I thought you were full blur." Megan said with a smirk_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Alright, alright!" Megan said laughing a little_

"_Then its settle! *points at Megan* Your name is Shinju! *points at Katrina* Your name is Kiyomi! *points at Su Yen* And your name is Kiyoshi!"_

"_Sounds good to me." said Su Yen_

"_And since now we're all friends, I'm gonna sit right beside Kiyoshi!"_

"_Is that allowed?" Su Yen asked_

"_There's lots of space here so yeah!" Ayano said with a smile_

"_Okay, if you say so."_

End of flashback

"So how's everything in school?" Su Yen asked

"Okay…I guess…Nothing really change except that you guys aren't there anymore…"

"I see." suddenly Su Yen started to smirk

"Hey what's with that smirk?" Ayano asked, worried and scared…a little

"Do you still have a crush on Kohaku?" the smirk is still there

"W-w-what are you talking about! I never had a crush on him!"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." sarcasm can be heard

"Why are you bringing that up all of the sudden!" Ayano said as she turned around making Su Yen to face her back and also hiding her blush (Ayano works in a music shop. You know where they sell CDs and stuff…)

"Are you still denying it or are you just trying to hide it from your friends?"

"Like I said, I've never had a crush on him."

"I think both." Su Yen said softly before letting out a soft laugh

Back with Katrina…

"Who knew they have so many volumes of xxxHolic that are giving out so much pocky!" and Katrina started to grin

"Who knew they would have so much pocky! I wonder where they'd keep it…"Katrina is already carrying 5 mangas and still picking out more that gives away pocky and the volumes that she doesn't have

"I don't have this one too and th-…MASUYO!"

"Huh? KIYOMI!" a girl with red hair and light brown eyes shouted

"Masuyo, what are you doing here? You don't like xxxHolic! The only anime you like is Fruit Basket and La Corda D'oro!"

"Yeah and I still do but my brother is sick and he was planning to buy manga today but since he couldn't, my parents told me to buy it for him."

"It's awesome that they did!"

"You just love seeing me torture don't you Kiyomi…"

"Yes I so do!"

"Meanie…Are you here alone?"

"Nope! Su Yen and Megan are here too! But Su Yen is somewhere in the mall doing her stuff while Megan is looking at the-…"Katrina was cut off

"Naruto mangas?" Masuyo said

"Yup!"

"That's quite a lot of manga your gonna buy…"Masuyo said as she looked at the tower of manga Katrina was carrying

"All these manga volumes give you free pocky!"

"Seriously! How many!"

"They'll give you 10 pocky!"

"AWESOME!"

With Hunny and Mori…

"Hey Takashi, who do you think is that?" Hunny asked even though Katrina shouted her name before

"I think her name was Masuyo…"the silent host said

"Why is she calling Kat-chan 'Kiyomi'?" and the tall host just shrug

"We should tell Tama-chan!"

At the same time, with Megan…

"So how's your little sister?" Megan asked

"Yui? She's fine but I think she misses you a lot."

"Why you say that?"

"Ever since you transferred school she's been asking me every Friday 'Where's Shinju-nee-chan?' when I got home from school."

"*laugh* I see…Sorry if she irritated you with that."

"Is okay." said Kohaku

"What did you tell her when she ask you that?"

" 'She's not coming anymore cause she changed school'…"

"And her reply?"

" 'Eh? Shinju-nee-chan changed school?' or something along those lines…She sometimes change her answers."

"Oh…So sad for you."

"Sarcasm again?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe…"

"Well I gotta admit, she misses you a lot."

"And that's all because of you."

"Now my fault…"

Flashback(so many flashbacks…X3)

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

"_Alright see you tomorrow class." said the teacher as she and the other students walked out of the class_

"_We've finally been in this school for a month and it ain't so bad." said Su Yen(they are still in their first years of middle school and only a month has pass)_

"_Yeah, you guys going to go the cafeteria again?" Megan asked_

"_Duh, where else are we supposed to eat besides the classroom." said Masuyo(they were friends with Masuyo on their first week of middle school when they came)_

"_Right…You guys never knew where I go to eat my lunch huh?" said Megan_

"_Well every time we ask you, you say 'That's for me to know and for you to find out.' which made us gave up." said Ayano_

"_Okay how bout I'll bring you guys there today." said Megan_

"_Seriously?" Katrina said_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

_Megan lead them to a green grassy field…_

"_I didn't know that there was this field here!" said Ayano_

"_Where did you find it Megan?" Katrina asked_

"_I was bored, explored the school and look I found this. But I'm not the only one who knows about it…"Megan muttered the last part_

"_What?" Su Yen asked_

"_Nothing! Let's go." and Megan lead them deeper into the field_

_Few minutes later, Megan stopped walking…_

"_What is it Shinju?" Masuyo asked_

"_Ah Shinju is so nice for you to come again!" a boy wearing a cap said, you could see a smirk on his face_

"_And is so not nice to see you here again Kohaku." Megan said, glaring at him_

"_Eh? Kohaku knew about this place!" Ayano said_

"_He saw me exploring the school and was curious on what was I doing. Once I found this place I come here almost everyday and on the third day I came here, he followed me." she said, still glaring at him_

"_Seriously!" said Ayano_

"_Yeah…"_

_Flashback (HEY LOOK! A FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK! *sigh* so many flashbacks…)_

"_So you come here everyday huh?" a voice asked behind her_

_Megan looked up… (she was lying down on the grass)_

"_How did you find my hiding spot?" Megan asked as she looked back up at the sky_

"_I followed you."_

"_So you're a stalker?"_

"_Nah was curious on where you were going."_

"_So you stalk me to know where I was going?"_

"_Can you stop the stalker talk?"_

"_Why? Irritates you?"_

"_Yeah a little."_

"_Well of all the people I know, I never thought that the most popular and athletic boy in the school would have some free time to stalk me."_

"_Cut the stalker crap will ya."_

"_And what if I don't?"_

"_*sigh* Putting that aside, I heard that you suck at sports."_

"_I don't suck at all of them…Only a few…"_

"_A few huh? And what sports do you not suck at?"_

"_Badminton…"Megan muttered_

"_What?"_

"_Badminton."_

"_That all?"_

"_Used to play soccer with my siblings when I was 7 but stop when I started playing badminton when I was 9."_

"_So now you suck at soccer?"_

"_Yup."_

"_What about basketball?"_

"_Never tried it."_

"_Tennis?"_

"_Who knew that the most popular and athletic boy wants to know so much about how I suck at most sports."_

"_Just curious."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't know just am."_

"_Then why choose me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that there are other students in this school who also sucks at sports so why interrogate me?"_

"_I'm not interrogating you."_

"_Sure your not." sarcasm can be heard_

"_Why don't you learn how to play basketball?"_

"_Too lazy…"_

"_How can you be too lazy?" Megan had enough, she then got into sitting position and glared at the boy_

"_Look Kohaku! I came here and kept this place secret for myself so I can relax and think! You coming here and asking me all those questions are not helping! If your bored and you came here just to bug me cause I'm one of the new students then why don't you go bug somebody else!"_

"_I didn't come here to bug you!"_

"_Then tell me why are you here!"_

"_That is none of your business!"_

"_Let me guess! One of your friend told you to do it and bet that if you couldn't do it til lunch was over then you owe him am I right!"_

"_Well…yeah…"_

"_Then if you don't want to irritate me and win the damn bet, why don't you just shut up and wait til lunch is over!"_

"_Alright…"he said as he put his hands up in defense_

_Next day…_

"_What's up?"_

"_Again? You bet with your friends again?"_

"_Nope."_

"_So you're here for fun?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Teme…"_

_End of Flashback_

"_So now everyday he comes here to bug you?" Masuyo asked_

"_Yup…"Megan said still glaring him_

"_Hey Shinju!"_

"_What is it Kohaku." Megan said, still glaring_

"_Why don't you and your friends come over to my house this Friday and both of us we'll have a badminton competition."_

"_You have a badminton court at your house!" said Ayano_

"_No…There's a badminton court near my house."_

"_And the winner gets?" Katrina asked_

"_We'll decide that on Friday." said Kohaku_

"_What do you say Megan?" Su Yen asked_

"_*thinks for 3 minutes* Fine your on!"_

End of flashback

"And ever since then we challenge each other every Friday. Ah that reminds me, does anyone from school know that you work part-time here?" said Megan

"…No…"he said turning away

"When the hell are you going to tell them! I found out you work here cause you were off guard. Sooner or later your friends will find out! I'm not the only people from our school that loves anime!"

"I will tell them…Eventually…"and Megan started glaring at him

With the twins…

"Calculating the amount of time they were talking…"

"…They really must be old friends…"

"We should tell boss…"the twins said un unison

Back with Katrina…

"So how many are you planning to buy?" Masuyo asked

"I don't know…About 20..."

"How much money do you have!"

"Not that much but me and Megan have the membership card for this place."

"But isn't it still expensive!"

"*shrug* I don't know and stop nagging me."

"I'm not nagging you!"

"You haven't change that much huh? You always nagged me and Megan…"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Especially when me and Megan don't finish our homework!"

"You could have done it during lunch!"

"SEE! Your nagging me again even though we're not in the same school anymore!" and Masuyo started to pout

"Your so mean Kiyomi…"

"I'm not mean! I'm evil…"

"Suuuuure you are…"

"Why do I feel like I heard a lot of sarcasm today…"

"Maybe it was Shinju…"

"I don't remember hearing her being sarcastic today."

"Did you listen to your mp3 while coming here?"

"Yeah…"

"Then never mind…"Masuyo said as she continue to go looking for manga for her brother

"Why? What is it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it…"

"Aw c'mon! Tell me!"

"It's nothing…"

"Why are you so mean?" Katrina said as she pouted

"Looks who's talking. The evil Kiyomi just said I'm mean…"

"Shut up!" and Masuyo laughed

"Hey didn't your nagging got me, Megan, Su Yen and you to be friends?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But it was your nagging that-…"

"NO!"

Flashback(So many flashbacks…so many…)

"_Ayanoooooooo~!"_

"_What is it now Kiyomi?"_

"_Can I borrow your homework?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I didn't do mine…"_

"_Then no."_

"_Pleeeeeeeeease…"_

"_No…"_

"_Pleeeeeeeeease…"_

"_No."_

"_PLEEEEASE!"_

"_No!"_

"_PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE~!"_

"_If you want to borrow someone's homework then why don't you borrow Shinju's!"_

"_Megan didn't bring hers…"and Ayano looked at Megan_

"_It's an excuse so I won't get punish…"Megan said simply, not taking her eyes off the manga and Ayano sweat dropped_

"_Fine but you owe me…"_

"_YAY~!"_

"_Can you please be quiet? Other people wants to study you know." a girl with red hair said_

"_Study? Do you see anyone studying here?" Su Yen asked after looking around the classroom_

"_Can't you be like your friend and be quiet?" the red hair girl was avoiding Su Yen's question_

"_I'm being quiet cause I'm playing a game on my phone…"Su Yen said_

"_Not you! The one reading! She's obviously studying hard for the next exam which you all should be doing too." Megan could tell that the red hair girl was talking about her and she doesn't like it when people call her hardworking sometimes_

"_Next exam? When's the next exam?" Ayano asked_

"_A month from now."_

"_Hey…"Ayano, Katrina, Su Yen and the red hair girl turn to Megan's direction_

"_What's your name?" Megan asked not looking up from her manga_

"_Masuyo…"_

"_Okay, Masuyo…Do you actually think I'm studying?" she said sill not looking up_

"_Err…"_

"_Do you actually think I'll study for something that's gonna happen in a month?"_

"_Well…"Megan closed her manga_

"_And does this look like a book that would be coming out in the exams?" Megan asked showing her the cover of the manga_

"_No…"_

"_Then-…"Megan was cut off_

"_Stop that interrogating state of your's Shinju." said Ayano_

"_I'm not interrogating anyone…I was counseling her…"_

"_Suuuuure you were…"said Su Yen_

"_Hey! Don't copy me!"_

"_I'm not copying you."_

"_I'm the one who's mostly sarcastic!"_

"_Alright, alright…"_

"_So Masuyo…What did you want?" Ayano asked_

"_You know me so well huh?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_I don't get you guys anymore…"Katrina said_

End of flashback

"Okay…Maybe it was not your nagging that we became friends…"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Masuyo said as she point at Katrina

* * *

**and that's that! and also the previous chapter(chapter 9) was a monday and this chapter is on tuesday when they went to the mall after school...you get that? no? good cause i didn't get it myself. and the next chapter is gonna have alot of flashbacks! or maybe the one whole chapter is a flashback...not sure exactly...but since i have alot of ideas for the next chapter i'll be sure to update right before my school holidays end! :D**

**mori: and since this is the 10th chapter, megan has something for all of you!**

**i really keep laughing when mori's in this state**

**hunny: megan-chan-...**

**yes i know...i should tell them. ALRIGHT PEOPLE! in every ten chapters i will have a 'story facts' at the end of the story!**

**haruhi: do the story really need one?**

**yes...yes i think the story does need one**

**the twins: really?**

**YES NOW STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS!**

**_STORY FACTS~!_**

you all know that haruhi and the twins call every students who are older than them in school 'senpai/sempai'! the thing is they don't call me, katrina and su yen senpais/senpais! and the reason for that is...because i totally forgot about putting it there...*laugh nervously* i just realized after chapter 3 and i keep forgetting to change it ever since. *laughs nervously* so starting from the next chapter and the other future chapters i will try to remember!

_**END OF STORY FACTS~!**_

**i know...that was quite retarded...but i don't care! the next story fact will be in chapter 20! the story fact thing will probably end at chapter 40 or 50 unless i come up with more...if you people think i'm crazy for doing a story that have 50 chapters or above then you guys will think katrina is even crazy cause she's planning to have 70 chapters and above for her first story...**

**kyouya: and if any of you want to purchase any host members dolls/stuff toys feel free to-...**

**KYOUYA! what did i tell you about advertising your damn sales to the readers!**

**kyouya: you didn't tell me anything...you just said 'don't advertise your sales to the readers'...**

**i damn you so much now...**

**tamaki: PLEASE REVIEW YOU MANY KIND GENEROUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD OUT THERE!  
**


	11. Fun At The Mall Part 2: Found Out!

**OH MY GOD! I AM LIKE TOTALLY SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I NEVER UPDATE IN A LONG TIME IT'S JUST THAT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND EVERYTHING! SO I'M REALLY SORRY! to make up for it, i give you an update and a long chapter! :D i am really sorry!**

**hikaru: she was actually planning to update tomorrow or the next day...**

**kaoru: cause she haven't finish the other chapters of her other stories yet...**

**XP i decided that you guys have waited long enough! so here's the next chapter!**

**kyouya: she won't be able to update in awhile since she's already having writer's block on chapter 12...**

**pu...**

**kyouya: and she's also going south korea soon so she maybe could use the time there to get some ideas...**

**what the! how can i get ideas when-...oh yeah...christmas chapter...XP**

**NOW TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! so sad got two but still reviews!  
**

**to **Ooooorange on my shelf O.o** aka, katrina. you change your name alot and yes, little mori, so what? he doesnt talk much anyway. and i have no idea when weng onn is going to read your story so ask him, not me...**

**next! to **Sam Lim**...very creative samantha...very...XD thank you for your awesome review and i'll try to update sooner next time...*laugh nervously***

**and damn it tamaki! less people reviewed cause you did it! =.=**

**tamaki: wha! b-b-but-...**

**oh just go to your freakin emo corner already...**

**tamaki: my other daughter doesnt like me...*pokes mushroom***

**haruhi: disclaimer: megan does not own ouran...**

**hunny: her megan-chan, get me some cake when you go to korea! big ones!  
**

**what the! hell no!**

**hunny: why not? *watery eyes***

**err...umm...MORI! *hides behind mori cause couldn't find a reason***

**mori: it'll be too heavy for her to bring it back...**

**hunny: oh i get it! *smile brightly***

**eh...me don't get it...me so blur right now X3**

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy this! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Fun At The Mall Part 2: Found Out!

"Ayano, when is your shift over?" Su Yen asked as she continued looking through CDs

"Err…About another half an hour…"

"That long?"

"Yup, if you don't wanna wait then go play the keyboard in that room over there." Ayano said as she pointed at a sound proof room with a keyboard in it

"Is that allowed?"

"If you get permission."

"But I don't have any permission."

"I just gave you permission didn't I?"

"*laugh* Okay." Su Yen said before walking to the room

Flashback

"_Hey why don't we start a band!" Ayano said (this took place when they were at their first year of high school)_

"_A band?" Masuyo said, confused_

"_Yeah! You know how to play the bass, Shinju knows how to play the guitar, Kiyomi's gonna learn to play the guitar, Kiyoshi knows how to play the keyboard and I know how to play the drums so what do you say?"_

"_Too much work…"_

"_Aw, c'mon Shinju! It'll be fun!" said Masuyo_

"_Yeah, Megan! It'll be awesome!" Katrina said_

"_Well Megan?" Su Yen asked_

"_I still say is too much work…"_

"_You shouldn't be so lazy!" said Ayano_

"_C'mon…We'll make you and Kiyomi lead singers!" Masuyo said_

"_Now that is way too much work…"_

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-…"Ayano got cut off_

"_ALRIGHT! Sheesh…"_

"_AWESOME! Even though both you and Kiyomi are gonna be the lead singers, your gonna sing the most!" Ayano said_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause you never sing as much as we do!"_

"_I can't believe I agreed to this!"_

"_Well too bad cause you agreed!"_

End of flashback

"Well if it wasn't for Ayano then we would be serving tea to the customers at the club." Su yen said before she started playing

With Katrina and Masuyo…

"One…Last…Manga…"Katrina said as she tried to reached one of the manga on the top shelf

"How long did Shinju say you could take?"

"Two hours…"

"And how long have you been here?"

"Err…About one hour…"she still couldn't reach the manga

"You picked out 10 mangas in an hour!"

"Yeah so?"

"*sigh* How much money do you even have!"

"Enough to buy ten manga…"

"And your gonna buy another 10 more?"

"Yup~!"

"Your just wasting your money, you know that!"

"Quit nagging Masuyo!"

"I'm not nagging!"

"You so are!"

"So not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Ar-..Hey I got it!"

"Kiyomi be careful! Your gonna-…"Katrina then tripped at the tower of manga she left on the floor

"…Trip…"

"Gee, thanks for the warning…"Katrina said as she took one of the manga away from her face

"*laugh* Are you okay Kiyomi?"

"Oh yes! I'm perfectly fine after tripping over a tower of manga!"

"Sorry Kiyomi." Masuyo said as she helped Katrina up

"Is alright! Help me make the manga tower again!"

"Okay, okay…" Masuyo said before giggling

"So how's your new school?"

"Is okay…Me, Megan and Su Yen somehow got into a mess with a certain 'club'…"Katrina said putting the air quotes on 'club'

"What's with the air quotes and what club?"

"First of, the club is a 'host club'…*Masuyo gasped* And second some of the members there are rich bastards…"

"How many members are there?"

"There are 7 members. The president which is the prince type is a second year and he's very…He's very idiotic, totally dramatic, is obsessed with commoner things, also emotional and thinks we're his 'daughters'…"

"Really?"

"Yeah and he has this emo corner thingy which Megan always put him in if he doesn't shut up."

"That's so Shinju…"

"Second is the vice president who is the cool type is also a second year."

"Is he cool?"

"Well yeah but he's evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! He also cares a lot about money and wherever he goes, he'll be seen with a book, a laptop or a clipboard…He also put the president in his emo corner. Oh and he also known as dark lord number 1…Did I mention he's evil?"

"*laugh* Yes. Who's next?"

"There's three first years in the club too. Two out of the three are twins and they are the little devil type. They are very mischievous and likes to make fun of the president."

"And the other first year?"

"S-…He is a full scholarship student and he's the natural type. He also puts the president into his emo corner. He is known as dark lord number 3!"

"Well that's hard to believe. He doesn't sound evil."

"He's not unless you stress, annoy or irritate him beyond normal then his evil side will come out but that usually happens with the president."

"And there's two more?"

"Yup! The other two are third years! They are both cousins and also one of them is really short! The short one is the loli shota type looks like a…*thinks for a minute* Well, the short one looks like a 5 or a 6 year old and have a major sweet tooth!"

"Like you?"

"No! his sweet tooth is like mine but times five!"

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"Yes and he carries around this cute pink bunny-…"

"I thought you hated pink."

"Yeah but it's a stuff bunny! Anyway he carries a cute pink bunny with him all the time and he's also a martial artist!"

"And the other one?"

"The other one is really tall! He's taller than me! He's the wild type even though he is really quiet and I mean really quiet but I think that he's also known as the strong and silent type! He rarely talks and when he does he'll usually say 'ah'…He is like strong and his face is like almost always expressionless! Oh and he's also a martial artist!

"What a crazy club…"

"I know right!"

"Wait! What about the dark lord number 2?"

"Ah that we haven't figured out yet…HEY LOOK ANOTHER MANGA!" Katrina shouted before running to a shelf and Masuyo sweat dropped

At the same time, with Megan and Kohaku…

"Remember the day when I got hurt cause of you?"

"Hey it was an accident!"

"Yeah but still!"

"It made us to become friends right?"

"Yeah."

Flashback

"_How many times are you gonna challenge me?" Megan asked as she and Kohaku are walking to his house_

"_I don't know, how many times have it been already?"_

"_This is the fifth time! Damn! I'm still mad at you, you know that?"_

"_What? Cause I keep going to your spot?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Calm down will ya…"Kohaku said as he opened the door to his house_

"_SHINJU-NEE-CHAN!" a girl with orange colour hair and gold eyes shouted while running towards Megan_

"_Ah, hi Yui." Megan said as she picked the little girl up and carried her with a smile on her face_

"_Shinju-nee-chan?" Megan thought before looking at Kohaku and giving him the what-the-heck look and Kohaku just shrugged_

"_C'mon Shinju let's get ready…"Kohaku said as he walked to the kitchen with Megan behind him still carrying Yui_

_Few minutes later…_

"_Alright Yui, we'll be back in an hour." Kohoku said_

"_See ya Yui."_

"_Bye!"_

_At the badminton court…_

"_Okay what's with her calling me 'Shinju-nee-chan'?"_

"_*shrug* Maybe she's taken a liking to you."_

"_Yeah, maybe…"_

"_So are you ready or not?"_

"_Yeah, yeah let's start."_

_25 minutes of non-stop playing…_

"_I think we should rest now." Kohaku said_

"_Sure."_

_Megan went to sit at a bench where they put all their stuff while Kohaku was…somewhere…_

"_Here." Kohaku said putting a bottle of water on top of Megan's head_

"_Ow…"Megan said before taking the bottle_

"_Thanks."_

"_Your welcome, did that really hurt?" he asked after taking a sip out of his water_

"_Oh no, I just said 'ow' for fun cause I was bored. What do you think?" she said_

"_Alright, sorry." he said as he put his hands up in defense_

"_Is okay…Why couldn't Katrina, Su Yen, Ayano and Masuyo come this time? And come to think of it, you didn't let them come last week and last last week."_

"_Maybe because I want to know you better…"_

"_So? What about them?"_

"_I've known Ayano and Masuyo since the starting of the year."_

"_Then what about Katrina and Su Yen? They are new students too!"_

"_Yeah but you're the only one in the group who hates me."_

"_So? Don't tell me all these challenges are just a way to get us to be friends!"_

"_Well you could say it that way…"_

"_Baka!"_

"_You are the only one who hates me."_

"_Cause you irritate me a lot!"_

"_But not all the time."_

"_Still…"_

"_I think is because I followed you to your secret hiding spot."_

"_YES! So the only way for me to be okay with you there is to let my friends know about it! And I didn't want them to…"_

"_Ah so that's why…Can't you tell them not to follow you anymore?"_

"_Nope, if they need anything, they'll know where I am so is useless…"_

"_So what are you gonna do?"_

"_I don't know but I'm pretty sure is your fault."_

"_Ah, blaming me huh?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Okay so should we continue playing?"_

"_Yeah let's go."_

_Another 20 minutes later of non-stop playing…_

"_Nice smash." Megan said wiping some sweat from her forehead_

"_Thanks."_

"_Last game?"_

"_Last game." and with that Megan served_

_They continue playing til the shuttlecock touched the ground but by knowing those two, they are not gonna let that happen. The shuttlecock keep going back and forth til Kohaku tried a smash again. Megan managed to hit it and it touched the ground but…_

"_Nice hit Shinju." Kohaku said as he picked up the shuttlecock_

"_Let's call it-…SHINJU!" Kohaku then ran over to Megan's side of the court_

"_Hey you okay? What happened?" he asked, Megan was sitting down looking at her left ankle and she seems to be twitching in pain_

"_It's nothing…I think I just sprained my ankle…Its no big deal…"_

"_Was it because of the smash?"_

"_Well I didn't want to lose and we were in a tie so I had to hit it but by doing so I think I sprained my ankle, that's all…"_

"_Can you stand up?"_

"_Yeah I think I can manage. It's no biggie." Megan said as she tried standing up, using her racket for support_

"_Here let me help."_

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes now stop with the questions will ya!"_

_Soon Megan was sitting on the bench, checking her ankle if it really was sprained…_

"_Yup, it's sprained."_

"_You think you can walk back to my house."_

"_Yes."_

_At Kohaku's house…_

"_Shinju-nee-chan! What happened?"_

"_Ah I fell down but I'll be fine. Can you tell me where's the first aid kit?"_

"_Is in the kitchen. I'll get it for you!"_

"_Thanks Yui." Megan said before she walked to the couch(limp)_

_Few minutes later…_

"_So how are you going to get home?" Kohaku asked_

"_You can stay here!"_

"_Thanks Yui but no thanks. Let me call Su Yen." Megan said as she took out her phone_

"_Why? Shouldn't you be calling your parents?" Kohaku asked_

"_Me, Katrina and Su Yen live together." Megan said before someone picked up the phone_

"_Hello?"_

"_Katrina?"_

"_Hi Megan! When are you coming back?"_

"_Why do you have Su Yen's phone?"_

"_She left it in the living room and I was reading manga so since her ring tone was getting on my nerves I'd picked it up."_

"_Where is Su Yen?"_

"_Ah she's in the kitchen."_

"_Getting you panffles?" Kohaku and Yui looked at Megan with the what-the-heck look_

"_Yup!"_

"_Let me talk to her."_

"_But me no wanna walk!"_

"_Katrina you are gonna eat panffles for dinner and I'm at Kohaku's house with a sprained ankle!*stoke of realization*…Ah damn it…"Megan slapped her forehead with her palm_

"_WHAT!" Megan removed her phone from her ear_

"_YOU SPRAINED YOUR ANKLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER! ME AND SU YEN WILL BE THERE SOON!" and with that Katrina hung up_

_15 minutes later, the door bell rang…_

"_I'll get it." Yui said before opening the door_

"_Hi Kiyomi-chan! Hi Kiyoshi-chan!"_

"_Hello Yui." Su Yen said with a smile_

"_YUI-CHAN!" Katrina shouted as she picked Yui up and spin once before putting her down_

"_Megan, you here?" Su Yen said_

"_Of course I'll be here. Why wouldn't I be here? Did I walk all the way home with a sprained ankle? If I did that then I wouldn't need to call you guys huh? Cause since I did call but then I walked all the way home then you guys would came here for nothing, right?" Megan said with total sarcasm(she was leaning against the door frame of the living room)_

"_Yeah, yeah ready to go home?"_

"_What do you think!"_

"_See ya at school Kohaku! Bye Yui-chan!" Katrina said before walking out of the door_

"_Bye!"_

"_Sorry for the trouble." said Su Yen while helping Megan out the door_

"_Yeah, sorry for the trouble and thanks." Megan said with a small smile before leaving with Su Yen and Katrina_

End of flashback

"Ah but putting that aside I still kinda hate you."

"Is it still about the hiding spot thing?"

"Yes."

"That was when we were in middle school!"

"Still…"

"Whatever…"

With the twins…

"How long are we gonna wait before we tell boss?" Hikaru asked

"We just needed more information."

"Yeah but we still can't hear anything."

"Yeah but we did thought we could hear a little while later."

"True."

"We should tell tono now."

"Yeah." Hikaru said as he was about to take out his phone but his phone rang first

"Damn!" Hikaru said

"We're dead." said Kaoru

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

At the same time, with Megan and Kohaku…

"Well now I got to go pick man-…"suddenly they heard a song

"I know that song anywhere!" Megan said before looking at the twins' direction. She walked towards them and said…

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?" and the twins jumped

"Ah Megan senpai…"

"…You see…"

"Give me the phone."

"Are-…"Hikaru got cut off

"I know it's Tamaki! You guys let me listened to that song and told me that you put it for Tamaki now give me the damn phone!"

"Alright." the twins said in unison before Hikaru gave his phone

"Do you think she's gonna-…"this time Kaoru got cut off when Megan answered the phone

"_**Hikaru, Kaoru report!" Tamaki's voice could be heard**_

"_**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TAMAKI!"**_

"_**M-m-megan! H-how are you?"**_

"_**Cut the crap and tell me what the heck are you doing or you'll suffer a long and terrible pain!"**_

"_**You see we wanted to know how commoners spend their time at a commoners' mall…"**_

"_**SO YOU'RE STALKING US!" Tamaki's whimpers can be heard**_

"_**Megan…"**_

"_**Ah Kyouya! Your there too? Good! What the heck are you guys doing!"**_

"_**Like what Tamaki stated, he wanted to see how-…"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah I know but still! He could have just observed Haruhi in a super market or something!"**_

"_**He's seen how commoners spend their time at the commoners' super market and the common folk's department store."**_

"_**THEN WHY THE HELL-…"**_

"_**He wanted to see how his 'beloved other daughters' spend their time-…"**_

"_**WE'RE NOT HIS OTHER DAUGHTERS FOR GOD SAKE'S!"**_

"_**Is obvious that we know that but he's an idiot so it's best to let it be…"**_

"_**True…But still…"**_

"_**He mostly wanted to see how you and Katrina spend your time at the mall cause he knows that you both won't go there without reason."**_

"_**Well you should know cause Su Yen dragged me!"**_

"_**I told him that but remember he is an idiot…"**_

"_**Whatever! Tell me where the heck are you guys now!"**_

"_**Mori senpai and Hunny senpai are with Katrina. We are with Su Yen."**_

"_**Ah okay…I know where Su Yen is so you guys better stay there while I get Katrina!"**_

"_**Understood but you should tell Tamaki that…"**_

"_**You can tell him since your there now bye!" Megan said before hanging up**_

"Ah…Idiots…Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys are coming with me! Sorry Kohaku but I gotta take care of something."

"Is alright, I gotta get back to work anyway. Tell Kiyomi and Kiyoshi I said 'hi'. See ya Shinju."

"Ja ne…"and those were the last words she said before going to the Naruto section, picked out two mangas she didn't have and walked towards the direction she was supposed to meet Katrina

At the same time, with Katrina and Masuyo…

"Err…Kiyomi I think that's enough mangas…"

"Last one! I want to buy 20!"

"How many mangas do you even have in your house?"

"Err…Err…I forgot but I'm pretty sure is over 50...or 60...or 70...I forgot."

"And your seriously gonna get another 20 more?"

"Yup. Got it! Let's see…If one manga volume gives 10 free pocky and I'm going to but 20 volumes that will give 10 pockys means that I'll get…Err…"

"200 pocky…"

"…Yeah…I knew that…Masuyo can you help me carry some?"

"Only 5."

"That little?"

"5 mangas is heavy enough for me."

"Humph…Fine." Katrina said and Masuyo took 5 mangas from the stack

"Can you see?"

"Besides having 15 manga blocking me view, yes I can see just fine." suddenly Katrina started walking unsteadily and the top 6 mangas at the top looked like it was about to fall on her

"Kiyomi watch out!"

When the mangas were just about to drop on her, Katrina closed her eyes waiting for the mangas to fall but for some reason it didn't. Katrina opened up one eye and saw a tall figure holding the mangas. She opened her other eye and a few seconds later her eyes went wide…

"E-eh! Mori senpai!"

At the same time, with Hunny and Mori…

"Kat-chan is sure carrying a lot of mangas."

"Ah…"

"Do you think she can carry all of them, Takashi?" Hunny asked as he looked at Mori who just looked at him back and shrug

"Kiyomi watch out!" Hunny and Mori heard Masuyo's voice and turned their attention back to them. They saw some manga at the top of her stack was gonna fall on her. Mori acted quickly and caught the manga when they were about to fall…

"E-eh! Mori senpai!"

"Good job Takashi!" Hunny said as he jumped on Mori's back

"Ah…Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine but what the hell are you doing here?"

"Err…Kiyomi…Confuse here." Masuyo said

"Sorry Masuyo…The blonde one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Hunny and the tall one is Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori. Both of them are the third years I told you about before."

"Oh is nice to meet you guys." Masuyo said with a smile

"Is nice to meet you Masu-chan!" Hunny said with a big smile

"Masu-chan?" Masuyo said, facing Katrina with the what-the-hell look

"*shrug* He calls everyone that except for Mori senpai."

"So he calls you Kiyo-chan, Shinju, Shin-chan and Kiyoshi…Okay well Kiyoshi will be the same as yours…"

"Nope, he calls me Kat-chan, Megan, Megan-chan and Su Yen, Su-chan."

"Isn't Shinju's one supposed to be short?"

"She doesn't like 'Meg-chan'. She says it sounds weird."

"Oh I see…"Masuyo said, sweat dropped

"Ow, ow, ow! Megan senpai that really hurts!" the twins voices could be heard

"Too bad you deserve it and I'm going to keep doing it til we find Katrina." Megan's voice also could be heard

"But it hurts…"the twins voices could be heard once again

"Then too bad…"Megan then saw Katrina

"Yo Katrina!" Megan said as she walked towards her

"Hi Megan! What are you doing?" Katrina asked as she noticed the twins behind her

"Giving them what they deserve…"Megan said before releasing their ears(Megan was pulling their ears when she was halfway looking for Katrina)

"Shinju!"

"Masuyo! How have you been?"

"Fine are you doing okay at your new school? Please don't tell me your bullying every boy in your class…"

"Ah still the same old naggy girl huh?"

"And your still the mean sarcastic girl huh?"

"Well you can say that."

"But what am I really supposed to say?" Masuyo said before the both of them started laughing

"Is great to see you again Shinju!"

"Same here, Masuyo!"

"Err…Excuse us but…"

"…What's going on here?"

"So you must be the twins I heard from Kiyomi. Hey I'm Masuyo."

"Kiyomi?" the twins said in unison

"Ah, Hunny senpai, Mori senpai! I was about to look for you guys once I found Katrina. We're going to meet up with Tamaki and Kyouya soon."

"I guess you found Hika-chan and Kao-chan huh?"

"Yeah. Tamaki called them when I was about to go pick my manga and I recognize the ring tone so it was easy to know who was there."

"We didn't mean to ruin your time at the mall. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah…"

"Its alright. Masuyo, do you want to come with us? We're going to go to the music store. Ayano is still working there and I'm pretty sure Su Yen is there right now."

"Sure but I'm pretty sure we should pay first."

"Duh, Katrina how many mangas did you pick this time?"

"…20..."and Megan sweat dropped

"Mori senpai would you mind carrying some of the mangas?"

"Sure…"

"I'll help too!"

"Thanks Hunny senpai." Megan said as she took three mangas and hand them to Hunny

"Hikaru, Kaoru both of you will take two." Megan said handing them the manga

"Thanks Megan." Katrina said as she took the 3 remaining manga

"Actually I just want those two to do something…"Megan said and Katrina stuck her tongue out

After they all went to the counter and pay, they walked to the music store…

"Now where is that idiot…" Megan said as she looked at the music store

"Ah, there he is." Megan said as she sneaked up on Tamaki

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" Megan said as she hit his head

"Ow!"

"Hey what's with all the-…Shinju! Kiyomi!"

"Ayano!" Katrina said as she embraced her friend in a hug

"Hey." said Megan

"Hi Ayano." said Masuyo

"Where's Su Yen?" Katrina asked as she let go of her friend

"She's playing."

"Ah then let's go see her. *grabbed Tamaki's ear* You're coming too Tamaki and tomorrow your gonna suffer…"Megan said as she dragged Tamaki to the room Su Yen was in while Tamaki cried for Kyouya and Haruhi's help. At the front of the room Megan knocked on the door, Su Yen stopped playing and opened the door…

"Megan?"

"Hey. Me and Katrina are here and Masuyo's here too! But she's not the only one…"Megan said as she showed Su Yen the idiot blond prince by pulling his ear to stand in front of her

"Is the whole club here too?" Su Yen asked

"Yup, I already gave the twins what they deserved so now it's Tamaki's."

"Err…Megan senpai, Katrina senpai, Su Yen senpai…"Haruhi said trying to get their attention

"What is it Haruhi?" Su Yen asked

"Who are they and why do they call you guys 'Kiyomi', 'Shinju' and 'Kiyoshi'?"

"Yes I was wondering the exact same thing." said Kyouya

"Oh that's simple." Katrina said

"And the answer would be?" the twins asked

"They couldn't pronounce our names well so they call us by our Japanese ones." said Katrina

"So wait." the twins said to stop their senpais for talking any further

"Megan senpai's Japanese name is Shinju, Katrina senpai's Japanese name is Kiyomi and Su Yen senpai's Japanese name is Kiyoshi?" the twins asked

"Ah, well Su Yen's Japanese name is not actually 'Kiyoshi'…Her name has a very long meaning and there's no Japanese name with that kind of meaning but she likes the name 'Kiyoshi' so we just say it's her Japanese name…"Megan said

"Err…Question. Who are they?" Ayano asked

"Me, Megan and Katrina got into a certain club…"

"Club? What club?" Ayano asked

"A host club…"Megan said and Ayano gasped

"Yup and they are all the members!" Katrina said

"You see, this blond idiot over here…*pulled Tamaki's ear and points at him* Is the president of the club and the princely type. He is Tamaki Suoh but he's seriously over dramatic and thinks that me, Su Yen and Katrina are his 'other daughters' and has a father issue…He also have this emo corner that I usually put him in and he's a second year like us. Sadly we're in the same class as him so he is quite irritating about the 'other daughters' thing in class…"

"And this guy here with the glasses is Kyouya Ootori. He is also a second year and also in the same class as us. He's usually seen with a book, laptop or a clipboard and is known as dark lord number 1. He is the vice president and the cool type. He is also known as 'mother' because of Tamaki and also put Tamaki into his emo corner. He is freakin' scary when he's sleepy even though we never tried waking him up before but we were told by the twins…"said Su Yen

"This little blond here is Mitsukuni Huninozuka aka Hunny. He is a third year and likes cute things. He also have a major sweet tooth and carries a cute stuff pink bunny named 'Usa-chan' and he's the loli shota type. He is a beast when sleepy but an early bird. We didn't wake him up either but was also told by the twin. He is a martial artist and won the title of karate and judo championship when he entered middle school. This tall guy over here is Takashi Morinozuka. He is also a martial artist and won the title of national kendo championship on his first year of middle school(I think). He is also a third year and Hunny senpai and Mori senpai are cousins. He's the wild type or strong and silent type and he rarely talks and when he does he usually says 'ah' and usually have an expressionless face on." Katrina said

"And here are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are the little devil type and also put Tamaki in his emo corner. They are quite hard to tell apart but if you know them long enough then you might figure out who's who. They are first years and do their brotherly love act which sickens me, Katrina and Su Yen. They are also very mischievous and like playing pranks on Tamaki…"said Megan

"And lastly this is Haruhi Fujioka. He is also a first year and is the natural type. He's a scholarship student and is known as dark lord number 3 and he also puts Tamaki into his emo corner."

"Is nice to meet you guys. One question." Ayano said

"What is it?" Su Yen asked

"If your gonna asked about the dark lord number 2 then the answer is that we don't know yet." said Katrina

"Yeah, we haven't figure it out…"said Megan

"Err…That's quite a lot of manga you guys got." Su Yen said as she just noticed the bags filled with manga…and pocky

"These are all Katrina's…I just picked out two!" Megan said

"Alright, how many did you buy Katrina?" Su Yen asked and Katrina then mumbled the answer

"What?" Su Yen asked and Katrina mumbled again

"Katrina I can't hear you!"

"TWENTY ALRIGHT! HAPPY NOW!"

"What are we gonna do now?" the twins asked

"I don't know but I wanna go home…"Megan said as she was about to exit the music store

"But Shinju! You just got here!" Ayano whined

"Alright then, when is your shift over?"

"10 minutes from now…"and Su yen's eyes went wide

"I've been playing for 20 minutes!"

"Seems like it." said Kyouya

"Anyway…Once you're done why don't you guys stay over at our place today?"

"That sounds awesome!" Ayano said

"It'll be great but I have to hand these to my little brother first." said Masuyo

"But Megan we have school tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah…"said Ayano

"Us too…"said Masuyo

"Your such a killjoy Su Yen…"said Megan

"Yeah, killjoy…"Katrina said

"Shut up!"

"Can we stay over too?"

"I rather hang out with Su Yen when she wears that monstrosity which is the stupid excuse of a dress and uniform in public than to let you guys come over again!" Megan said bluntly

"Hey!" Su Yen said

"My other daughter is evil…so very, very evil…"

"They stayed over before?" Masuyo asked

"Yeah and it turned out kinda bad…"Katrina said

"Actually one of the bad things was that Tamaki tried to actually wake Megan up…"Su Yen said as she shudder by the memory of that day

Su Yen totally forgotten that Megan didn't know and once she realized what she just said, Su Yen gasped and cover her mouth with her hands while Megan's eyes went wide.

"He did what!" Megan almost shouted

"Calm down Megan…"

"If I'm correct you guys did warn that idiot right!" they simply nodded and then Megan pulled Tamaki by his ear

"And your such an idiot that you didn't even listen! Did you have a death wish or something! One time I actually kicked my sister when she tried to wake me up!" (trust me. I was sleepy and I didn't know who was it and why I did it…I looked at it as an accident…XP)

"You have a sister?" the twins asked in unison and Megan's eyes widen of realization on what she just said

But she wasn't the only one. Both Katrina and Su Yen eyes' also have widen.

"No…When I say sister, I meant my pet sister. You know…Like a friend that you treat like a sister or something." Megan said

Su Yen let our her breath with a silent sigh and Katrina just went back to normal. You know…her normal, crazy, hyper, anime loving otaku kind of normal and stuff…

"So you mean like Su Yen or Katrina?" the twins asked again

"Ah…Yeah…Something like that."

"Megan-chan, can we really not come over anymore?" Hunny asked with a sad voice and almost tear eyes

"…I don't mind you and Mori senpai and maybe Kyouya but Tamaki shouldn't come…and I'm not sure about the twins…"

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" said the twins

"Sure you didn't…"Katrina said, you could hear her being sarcastic

"Megan, you do know that Hunny senpai also tried too right? And the twins just tried to reason with you."

"But they agreed with the plan didn't they?"

"Yeah…"

"And besides…Puppy dog eyes don't work on me but for some reason…*scoop Hunny up*…When he's doing it, it makes him look so cute!"

"That's what you expect from Hunny senpai…"said the twins

"But I think its beneficial if the whole host club stays over one more night." you can probably guess who said that

"And why do you say that?" Su Yen said

"I'm having second thoughts on saying Kyouya is a 'maybe'…"

"There's a 50% chance that we will get more information about the three of you."

"Uh-huh…Yeah…No way." said Katrina

"…Fine you can stay over."

"Megan! What are you saying!"

"Shush Katrina. Megan probably has an idea." Su Yen whispered

"Really?" Tamaki asked with sparkly eyes

"But…"

"I knew there was a catch." Kyouya said

"You have to bring us to school tomorrow."

"Then we wont need to wake up so early and walk them there!" said Katrina

"So basically we have to fetch your friends to school tomorrow too…"the twins said

"Yup!" said Katrina

"I can't believe you guys…"

"You should be happy Kiyoshi!" said Masuyo

"Yeah! We can talk more and catch up on things!" said Ayano

"Okay but one problem."

"*groan* What is it?" Megan asked

"We can't pull up at our old school tomorrow in a limo to drop them off. It will cause chaos!"

"Oh yeah…"said Katrina

"And not to mention all our old friends will surround us…"said Megan

"And we might get shot at with thousands of questions…"Ayano said, shuddering at the thought

"Don't forget all those snotty girls." Masuyo said

"Oh yeah…They'll think that we force them or rob money or something…"

"Oh how I hate them…"

"Your not the only one."

"Snotty girls? You don't mean Kairi and her damn gang right?" said Katrina

"They are actually going back to bullying you guys! Maybe I should have stayed a little longer to give them a present…"

"Don't waste your energy Shinju. They will never learn." said a voice

Megan recognize that voice instantly and turned to face the owner of the voice with a small smile on her face.

"Kohaku!"

"Kohaku?" Katrina, Su Yen, Ayano and Masuyo said, confused before they turned to the direction Megan was looking at and gasped

"KOHAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS SO AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE TOO! FIRST MASUYO AND NOW-…OW!" Katrina got cut of mid sentence when Megan hit her head

"Don't shout. Do you always want to attract unwanted attention?"

"…Maaaaaaybe…"

"*sigh*"

"It's so nice to see you again Kohaku!"

"It's nice to see you again Kiyoshi!"

"Hi Kohaku!" said Masuyo

"H-hey…Kohaku." Ayano said

Kohaku flashed them a smile and said…

"Hey! Didn't know I'll see you guys here too."

"Hey! You're the same guy we saw with Megan senpai earlier!" the twins said appearing behind Su Yen

"_Damn! I'm not ready to let these guys to know yet!_"

"I don't remember seeing you two before…"Kohaku said, obviously a lie

"But we saw you talking with Megan senpai!"

"Err…Let me try and think…Oh! Now I remember! Shinju caught both of you spying and eavesdropping on us when we just talking."

"You saw Kohaku when you were looking for manga?" Su Yen asked looking at Megan who was starting to have a headache cause of the noise before

"Hmm…? Ah yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katrina shouted, her arms flung to the air

"Cause with all the commotion, I forgot. You don't expect me to remember when Tamaki is giving me this stupid headache right now cause of his stupid plan when he can easily observe Haruhi! Besides! He did it before and yet he still wants to! Stupid baka…"and with those harsh words, Tamaki went to his emo corner at one of the corner at the music store

"But still…"

"Don't give me that face Katrina! Every time you forget something, your excuse would be that you have short term memory!"

"Meh…Megan's so mean…"

"Err…Who are these guys?" Kohaku asked

"_And hopefully that those twins don't say anything about my job…_"

"These guys so happen to be the members of a club that we got messed up with on our first day of school…"said Su Yen

"And this guy's the president!" Katrina said, pointing at Tamaki that was still in his emo corner

"I see Shinju doesn't like him that much…"

"His fault for irritating me…"Megan muttered

"And the twins are usually up to no good and they sometime seems smarter than Tamaki, aka the president but they actually sometimes agree to Tamaki's idiotic ideas so that kinda makes them both idiots." Katrina said

"Hey! That's not very…"

"…Nice Katrina senpai!"

"Well…It's true…"said Su Yen

"Humph!" the twins said

"This guy here is the vice president who we think it's much more suited and is more suitable to be the president." Su Yen said, pointing at Kyouya

"Isn't 'suited' and 'suitable' like the same thing?" Katrina asked, her head tilted a bit

"I don't know."

"Megan-chan! Who's he?" Hunny asked as he jumped on Megan's back which means she's gonna give him a piggyback

"He's Kohaku, one of our old friends like Ayano and Masuyo."

"*points at Hunny* that's Hunny senpai! *points at Mori* And that's Mori senpai! They're cousins!" Katrina said

"Wow…Tall dude…Wait! Senpai?"

"Yeah, Hunny senpai is one year older than us." said Su Yen

"And so is Mori senpai!"

"I can tell that the tall dude is older but him too?"

"Yup." said Megan

"The twins names are Hikaru and Kaoru." said Su Yen

"They are known to be rude sometimes…And mischievous." Megan said as Hunny now sat on her shoulders

"Again, that is not very nice to say to your lower classmen."

"And it's not very good to stalk your upper classmen but you guys still do it."

"Stalk is such a strong word…"

"…We prefer-…"

"Follow? Trouble us?" Megan said

"Yeah, we prefer follow."

"It's more like stalk to us so shut up." said Megan and they shut up

"So…What were you guys talking about before?" Kohaku asked

"Oh well we were talking about staying over at Kiyomi, Kiyoshi and Shinju's place after this." said Masuyo

"Oh…Cool…Those guys too?"

"No unless they drop us off at school tomorrow." said Ayano

"So what do you say Tamaki?" Megan asked

"If we drop your friends at their school we can stay over?"

"If you don't make a mess again then maybe." Su Yen said

"We still haven't clean those blankets…"sad Katrina

"I keep forgetting about that…"

"Then it's settled! We will drop your friends off so we can stay over!"

"Want to stay over too Kohaku?" Su Yen asked

"Am I going to get drop off at school too or am I going to walk there myself?" Kohaku asked, he knew perfectly well that he was gonna get drop off at school with Ayano and Masuyo but hey, can't hurt to ask

"Obviously, they're dropping you off with Ayano and Masuyo." said Megan

"Hey, they are going to drop them off a few feet away from school right?" Katrina asked and Su Yen nodded

"Can we like follow them?"

"Why?" Megan asked

"I want so see the others again!"

"Hmm…Not a bad idea…"said Su Yen

"And I can see Kairi and her friends again…" Megan said before an idea came to mind

"Who's Kairi Megan-chan?" the little senior on her shoulders asked

"Huh? Oh well she's the captain of our old school cheerleading squad. Her and her gang pick on people and stuff…*smirk* I can't wait to give them their gifts…"

"You're gonna get in trouble if you do that! They can report to the headmistress this time!" said Masuyo

"Meh, like I give a damn. The headmistress can't punish me. I'm not in that school anymore."

"But won't she tell your principal?"

"I have a cover up for that. This blonde idiot over there is the chairman's son." Megan said as she point at Tamaki in his emo corner

"Wha, you're gonna use me?" Tamaki asked as he look at Megan in disbelief

"Tamaki, after all the things you did to me that made me put you in your emo corner, you can't just do one thing for me?"

"W-well…"

"Haruhi, help me out here."

"Do I have to?"

"It's just a small favor. All you have to do is convince him. Besides! It's a maybe that I would get in trouble with my old school."

"I don't think you have to go that far so you won't get in trouble Shinju."

"Then what? You want me to get in trouble by your stupid fan girls!" then realization struck Megan and then she face palmed herself

"You only just remembered?" Kohaku asked

"They're still a fan club?" Katrina asked and Masuyo nodded

"Irritating fan girls…"Ayano muttered

"Then we have everything settled!" Megan said

"Megan-chan is really happy about this." Megan looked up and gave Hunny a smile

"Cause it's going to be awesome! Those girls won't know what hit them…"

"You must really not like them." said the little 3rd year

"You have no idea." said Megan

"What did they…"

"…Do to you?"

"Well when Kairi found out that Kohaku has been asking Shinju to play badminton with him like every Friday, she played a prank on Shinju and left a threatening note…"said Masuyo

"That baka…"Megan muttered

"And when Kohaku and Shinju finally became friends, Kairi and her friends think that Shinju was 'stealing' Kohaku away from them so they tried to blackmail her…"Ayano said as she remembered that day

"Idiots…"Megan muttered again

"Then there was also the other one when they thought Megan brainwashed him…"said Su Yen

"Oh and there was also the one when they thought ALL OF US brainwashed him!" said Katrina

"Stupid idiots…"Megan muttered darkly and Su Yen sweat dropped

"She could have said something much worse…"Su Yen said after laughing nervously a bit

"Actually there are worse." Kohaku said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"You tell them and I'll kill you." Megan said with a glare

"Never said I was going to tell them."

"Right…Sorry…"

"Back to the question. You want to come over too Kohaku?" Masuyo asked

"Sure, why not."

"Oh my god, I would love it if you brought Yui as well!" Megan said

"Oh yeah! I want to see Yui-chan!" Katrina said and Kohaku laughed

"She's going to love to see you guys again. Especially Shinju."

"Why is that?" Ayano asked

"Oh you'll find out." Kohaku said with a smirk and Megan just shook her head

"Ah that's right! Since we're going to see everyone tomorrow, I better get Kairi and her friends' gifts ready so…"Megan then carried the little munchkin off her shoulder and gave him to Mori

"I'll be right back." Megan said with a smirk before walking off

"Where do you…"

"…Think she's going?"

"Who knows." Haruhi said

"This could be interesting."

"I wonder what Megan-chan is going to give them."

"Ah…"

"We can tell you one thing." said Su Yen

"It's gonna be awesome!" Katrina said with a smirk

* * *

**now what do you think i'm up to?**

**you don't know?**

**me neither XD**

**havent really thought about it much...**

**now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna beg my mum to get me a new mp3 tomorrow XP XD X3**

**hunny: hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**mori: ah...**

**tamaki: PLEASE-...**

**haruhi: dont do it senpai...**

**kyouya: haruhi's right, you should listen to her unless you want to get strangled and beaten up in the next chapter...**

**tamaki: b-b-but...mother is evil...*pokes mushroom***

**twins: take that boss! *sprays tamaki with water guns***

**tamaki: AH! *runs to a closet***

**hunny: PLEASE REVIEW! oh and send me some cake ne! and some animal food for takashi's animals ne!  
**

**mori: ...ah...**

**haruhi: anyway, please review...  
**


	12. Fun At The Mall Part 3: C,P & Sleepover!

**I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG LATE UPDATE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM! I HAD A MAJOR AND I MEAN MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND NO I DID NOT USE THE 'REWRITING STORY' AS AN EXCUSE! I REALLY AM REWRITING IT SINCE KATRINA SAID THIS STORY HAD A LOT OF PLOT HOLES!**

**But then I thought 'Hey, why not update the latest chapter first and not keep my readers waiting way too long.' I also wanted to ask you guys if I should really rewrite this story cause I know that the first 9 chapters of this story sucks. Only when I put up chapter 10 that this story started getting more than 1 review (which I was so happy to see. Thank you guys! :'D) You have no idea how many times I was debating with myself if I should've deleted this story or not but I chose to keep it. But there were still times I will debate with myself again though...  
**

**So, to rewrite this story or to leave it be, I have no idea. So if it ain't a bother, can you guys help and tell me if I should rewrite or not? I'll put up a poll on my profile so please vote kay?**

**Now to my awesome reviewers, I so love you guys for reviewing even though it's not much, it gives me hope :D**

**to **comic guy**, what ideas and what class rank?**

**new reviewer~! **stuckinadream**~! One of my many friends from a different country (not that many), Emily who now rarely goes online on Facebook. *sigh* I miss talking to her...Anyway, you can join if you want, I'll put up a mini chapter of that chapter and put you in it kay? :D And yes, we stalk him! MUAHAHAHA! xD**

**to **Sam Lim**, yes you are creative and here's the chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait too long! (I'm sorry that I made all of you wait)**

**And to another new reviewer! **Escape to Ouran**~! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time and I'm honored that you were ecstatic for reading this story. Actually, now I'm wondering if you still remember this story or something. And thanks for the idea for the prank. I have no idea on what I was gonna do to those girls. Hope you keep reading :)**

**The twins: Are those all your reviews already? Tsk tsk, so little.**

**Shut up! :P**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"/Flashback_

-Singing-

**Hunny: Disclaimer: Megan-chan does not own Ouran!**

**Haruhi: Megan also gives you all cyber tanuki plushies.**

**Tamaki: Haruhi look! They look just like you! *holding up a tanuki plushie***

**You can keep that Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: Really?**

**Yeah really. Also, long chapter name don't you think?  
**

**Kyouya: Oh so you can sell things but I can't?**

**I'm not selling anything, I'm giving. :P**

**Oh and my trip to South Korea was fun :D Cold but fun :DDD**

**...I should probably stop rambling now...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! I hope you all enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fun At The Mall Part 3: Crushes, Pranks and Sleepover!

"So what should we do now?" Ayano asked

"Two choices. Choice 1: Find Megan and see what she's up to." Kyouya said, writing something on his clipboard

"And choice 2?" Masuyo asked

"Wait til Megan's done so we can go by satisfying our needs."

"Meaning?" Katrina asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit

"We do our own stuff til Megan's done." said Masuyo

"Oh…Okay."

"We go for choice 1." The twins said with their hands raised

"Me too! Me too! I want to see what my other daughter is up to!"

"Choice 2." Masuyo said

"Same here." Su Yen said

"I wanna pick choice 2 cause I wanna see all the sweet shops and cake shops and-…"

"We get it Hunny senpai. You want to visit all the shops that sells sweets." Said Su Yen

"That means Mori senpai would be following Hunny senpai's choice, am I right?" Kyouya said as he turned to the tall senior who just nodded

"I will pick choice 2." Haruhi said bluntly

"I go for 1!" Katrina said with a smile

"I'll go for 1 too!" Ayano said with a smile

"That means it's even on 5-5."

"You're not going to vote?" Masuyo asked

"I find both choices beneficial so I'll let the group decide."

"Hey! Kohaku hasn't vote yet!" Katrina said as she realized that they were missing a person

"Oh yeah! Hey Kohaku-…"Su Yen stopped mid sentence when she saw that Kohaku was gone

"Where did he go?" she said with a puzzled look

With Megan…

"I knew it was here somewhere." Megan said as she looked around the stores

"What are you looking for?" Megan jumped at the voice

"Kohaku! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Err…To see what you're up to?"

"You're answering my question with a question."

"I just want to see what you're up to."

"Do you have to?"

"Well they are for my fan girls right?"

"So what? You're protecting them now or something?" Megan said with annoyance yet with a small smirk

"You already know the answer for that. You are totally far from right."

"I know."

"So what store are you looking for?"

"Ah, one of my favorite stores-…"she got cut off

"The place I work?" Kohaku asked with a confuse look

"No you baka! I was about to say one of my favorite stores that I usually get stuff to do pranks on those fan girls of yours. I can't wait to see their expressions!" Megan said with an evil smile creeping onto her face

"You never change your evil side did you?" Megan then blinked twice and tilted her head to the side a bit

"I have an evil side?" she said with a questioning look on her face

For some unknown strange reason, Kohaku blushed.

"Dude, you're face is red. Are you sick or something?" Megan asked, concern

"I-I'm fine. I-it's nothing."

"Kohaku, you sure? It's still red."

"_If you stop acting so cute then maybe I won't blush!"_

"Kohaku?" she said as she tilted her head again which made him blush even harder

"I-I-I'm fine. R-really. W-what w-were we talking about b-before a-again?" he asked, looking away

"Ah right! I wonder if they relocated it or something…"Megan said before looking around once again which made Kohaku sighed in relief

"_That was close. Does she have to act so cute?" _Kohaku thought

"So what store are you looking for? This is the second time I'm asking." he said once he was sure that he stopped blushing

"Prank store." Megan said simply

"When was the last time you came here?"

"The last time you saw me." Now Kohaku is confuse

"Last month?"

"Yup. Although you weren't working on that day."

"So after the farewell party?" Megan just nodded

"_Seriously, sometimes she can be so specific and sometimes she just doesn't make sense." _He thought as he looked around

"Ah well…Some stores did relocate for the past month."

"So do you know where it is?" Megan asked as she looked at Kohaku

"Sorry to say. No."

"Great…"Megan said as she went back looking around

"Megan-san, w-what a surprise."

"Huh?" Megan said as she turned around since the voice sounded like it came from behind, Kohaku then followed

They were met with a girl around 12 or 13. The girl has light brown hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders and gold eyes. She was also carrying a few plastic bags and 2 boxes.

"Nami-chan? Is that you?"

"H-hai." Nami said before she almost fall backwards cause of all the stuff blocking her view and everything but Kohaku caught her

"Whoa, be careful."

"Y-yes, arigatoo."

"Let me take that for you." Kohaku said as he took the boxed off from her hands so she can see

"T-thank you."

"No problem. So Shinju, care to tell me who she is and how you know her?"

"You made it sound like I bully her or something. She's the granddaughter of the owner of the prank shop and since I usually go there, she became like a little sister to me. Isn't she cute?" Megan asked with a smile as she put her hand on Nami's head which made her blush

"Seeing as you used to bully a girl who was a year younger than you, I can't help but asked."

"Dude, I did not bully her, I teased her. How is it bullying if I didn't hurt her mentally or physically?"

"Physically, no. Mentally, maybe."

"Meanie…Anyway! So Nami-chan, is awesome to see you again! By any chance can you tell me where the shop is since I've been spending an hour here looking for it."

"It's only been 7 minutes."

"Shut up Kohaku." Megan said as she stuck her tongue out at him

"Childish much?"

"What can I say? I'm still a childish person."

"And you're already 16…"

"Don't expect me to change much, Katrina's worse anyway." She said before turning back to Nami

"So yeah, can you tell me?"

"A-are y-you planning a-another prank again?"

"…Maybe…"

"I'll t-take you there. G-grandpa will be h-happy to s-see you again." She said with a smile before walking to the direction of the store, Megan and Kohaku following behind her

Back with the others…

"I guess Kohaku went with Megan." Katrina said since there was still no sign of Kohaku

"That means he went for choice 1 right?" Ayano asked

"Seems like it." Said Kyouya

"Awesome! That means we get to see what Megan senpai is up too!" the twins said as they high five

"Does it really count?" Masuyo asked

"Yeah since Kohaku have some interest with Megan." Su Yen's eyes widen after she realized what she said and covered her mouth

"What!" Ayano shouted with wide eyes

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh my god Kiyoshi! Is it really true!" Masuyo asked

"No. I didn't say anything. You guys are imagining things."

"Su Yen, you better tell or I'm gonna take you're freakin laptop away!"

"I-…"

"AND! I'll ask Megan to torture you."

"Sheesh! Kohaku didn't answer me when I called him and he was looking at the direction Megan went so I just said something, like that he has a crush on her! I didn't know that he actually liked her!"

Flashback

"_C'mon! This is our first practice together so let's do it right!"_

"_Easy for you to say Ayano when I on the other hand have something better to do."_

"_And that would be…?"_

"_Go online, watch TV, play my DS…Or…Maybe go hang out with Kohaku." Megan said the last part with a smirk which made Ayano blush_

"_W-well! Y-you can do all that after practice."_

"_Kiyomi isn't even here Ayano." Masuyo said, setting up her bass with the amps_

"_Where is she anyway." she asked as she looked around_

"_Most likely, watching Kuroshitsuji." Su Yen said as she checked the sounds of her keyboard_

_A knock was then heard._

"_I'll get it." Megan said as she stood up_

"_There's nothing else better to do anyway." she muttered as she reached the door_

"_I heard that Shinju!" Ayano shouted as Megan was just about to open the door_

"_Whatever." she said as she opened the door and met_

"_Oh hey Kohaku…"Ayano eyes widen when she heard Megan said that_

"…_What are you doing here?"_

"_Seeing as you canceled our usual badminton time on Friday, I came here instead."_

"_If I'm correct, I stated that I was busy."_

"_You also said that you didn't want me at your spot before but did that stop me?" Megan then groaned_

"_No, it didn't. You coming in or not? If you're not then brace yourself cause I will slam the door right at your face."_

"_Too bad, hold the door cause I'm coming in." he said with a smirk_

"_Whatever." Megan said as she side step to let Kohaku in_

_He walked a few steps ahead and realized that he didn't hear the sound of a door closing. He turned around and looked at Megan with a raise eyebrow._

"_Something wrong?" she looked at him, before closing the door_

"_I just realized how that previous sentence you said sounded so weird." she said as she let out a chuckle_

"_And stupid." She said before walking back to the room_

"_Ayano! Kohaku's here." Megan said with a smirk before plopping herself on the couch_

"_Shut up Shinju!" Ayano shouted in her mind, begging Megan to keep quiet_

"_Hey everybody." Kohaku said before sitting down on the arm of the couch that Megan was sitting on_

"_Dude, there are other places to sit besides here. For instance, the floor."_

"_It's the nearest place to sit."_

"_No. the floor is actually the nearest place to sit."_

"_I'm still not gonna move." Megan then sighed_

"_Do I have to do it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow_

"_Do wha-…"Kohaku couldn't finish his sentence cause he fell to the floor_

"_Shinju! What the hell was that for?"_

"_I didn't do anything." She said, propping her feet on the arm that Kohaku was previously sitting on_

"_You pushed me."_

"_No I didn't."_

"_Yes you did."_

"_Say whatever you want but I didn't push you." Megan said before reaching for her black and red guitar_

"_Whatever but I know you pushed me." Kohaku said after letting out a sigh_

"_Here you go Shinju." Masuyo said, taking the guitar and handing it to the lazy girl on the couch_

"_Thanks Masuyo. I was just about to give up." Megan said with a smile_

"_As normal." Kohaku said which made Megan stuck her tongue out at him before checking if her guitar was in tune_

"_Where is that Kiyomi?" Ayano asked_

"_Like I said, watching Kuroshitsuji." Su Yen said before sitting on a nearby stool_

"_Can someone get her?"_

"_Get her yourself." Megan said before saying_

"_It's about to be over anyway."_

"_I really hate you right now." Ayano said with a glare_

"_I know. It's cause Kohaku is more closer to me than you." Megan said with a smirk before playing some random tune on her guitar_

_Kohaku raised an eyebrow while Ayano blushed._

"_But you still love me anyway." Said a smirking Megan, chuckling a bit_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm back people!" Katrina said as she entered the room_

"_Alright! Let's start practicing!" Ayano said, going to her drum set_

"_Can I do it while lying on this couch? I don't wanna move. It's very comfortable."_

"_Megan-…"_

"_Joking! Joking. Sheesh." Megan said as she got up and walk towards her position which was where Ayano told her to stand whenever they have to do practices_

"_1, 2, 3, 4." Megan counted, tapping her right foot at the same time_

_They played for three seconds before Megan had to take a breath in._

_Megan:_

_-Yume ni made mita you na sekai de-  
-Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai-_

…

_-Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo-  
-Iitai koto wa iwanakucha-_

_Katrina:  
-Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei-  
-Ochikonda senaka ni-_

_Katrina & Megan:  
-Bye Bye Bye-_

_Katrina:  
-Kimi no Fighting Pose-  
-Misenakya-_

_Katrina & Megan:  
-Oh! Oh!-_

_Megan:  
-Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa-  
-Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou-  
-Demo genjitsu wa hibi TORABU tte-  
-Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days-_

…

_Katrina:  
-Koronjatta tte ii n janai no-  
-Son'toki wa waratte ageru-  
-Norikonda BASU no oku kara-  
-Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta-_

_Megan:  
-Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo-_

_Katrina & Megan:  
-Oh! Oh!-_

_Megan:  
-Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love-  
-Koibito tachi wa kakurega wo sagasu no-  
-Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga-  
-Tsuzuki nagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely days-_

_Backup:  
-Oh! Yeah! Oh!-_

_Katrina:  
-Tsumazuita tte Way to go!-  
-Yeah! Yeah! Dorodarake Rolling star!-_

…

_-Narubeku egao de itai keredo-  
-Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho?-  
-Kitto uso nante sou imi wo motanai no-  
-All my loving-_

_Megan:  
-Sou janakya yatterannai-  
-Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa-  
-Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou-  
-Demo genjitsu wa hibi TORABU tte-  
-Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling days-_

_Backup:  
-Oh! Yeah! Oh!-_

_Megan:  
-Sou wakatteru tte-_

_Backup:  
-Oh! Yeah! Oh!-_

_Katrina:  
-Tsumazuita tte Way to go!-_

_Katrina & Megan:  
-Yeah! Yeah! Dorodarake Rolling star!-_

"_How was that Ayano?" Katrina asked_

"_I think we need more practice." She said, putting her drumsticks down_

"_Yo Kohaku, pass me that bottle of water will ya?" Megan said, pointing at the bottle of water that was on the floor beside the couch that Kohaku was now lying on_

"_Catch." He said as he took the bottle and tossed it_

_Megan almost failed at catching the bottle. It was like it's going to bounce off her hand._

"_I said pass you idiot." She said before taking off the cap and drank the water_

"_Don't care."_

"_Damn you." Megan said before giving Katrina her guitar_

"_Hold this for a sec. I'm gonna go get something so I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room_

_Not knowing that a certain blue haired boy was watching her._

"_I guess we can have a little break." The blonde said after sighing_

_Ayano then glanced at Kohaku who was just looking at the door that Megan walked out of._

"_Stop staring at him before he finds out." Masuyo said softly, lightly hitting Ayano on the head_

"_W-who said I was looking at him?" Ayano said, a tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks_

"_Hey Kohaku." Su Yen said but Kohaku didn't answer_

"_Kohaku." Still no answer_

"_Hey Kohaku, dude. What? You have a crush on Megan or something?" Su Yen said in a joking manner_

_Kohaku's eyes went wide and his cheeks started to turn pink. Su Yen noticed this so she raised an eyebrow._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_N-nothing."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_I-it's nothing, really."_

_It then clicked. Su Yen started to smirk._

"_Oh I see…You really have a crush on Megan." She said in a soft voice that only he could hear_

_His cheeks turned from light pink to red._

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you have a-…"Kohaku cut her off by covering her mouth_

"_Shh…Don't tell anyone. Please." She just nods which lead to Kohaku uncovering her mouth_

"_Since when?" she asked_

"_When did you guys transfer to our school?"_

"_8 months ago."_

"_Ah. Since two months ago." Su Yen's eyes went wide_

"_That long?" Kohaku just nodded_

"_Wow. Seriously? You know, if Ayano knows this, she'll totally kill Megan!" Kohaku raised an eyebrow at her_

"_Why would she kill Shinju?" Su Yen just shook her head_

"_Never mind." Megan then came in_

"_What did I miss?" she said, taking her last bite on a chocolate bar she was eating_

_Su Yen sweat dropped._

"_You went…To go eat chocolate?"_

"_Yeah. Why?" Su Yen just sighed_

"_Never mind. It's nothing."_

"_Alright! Since Shinju's back, let's start practicing again!" Ayano said with a smile_

"_Oh look at that. My hands are all dirty. I better go wash them." Megan said_

_She was just about to walk out the door but…_

"_Shinju!"_

_Megan just sighed before walking towards Katrina to get her guitar back._

"_Kidding." She said before going back to her spot_

_Kohaku just shook his head, a smile on his face._

End of flashback.

"And you've known this…for more than two years?" Katrina asked which made Su Yen nod

"How could you not tell me! This could have been teasing gold!" Katrina shouted, shaking Su Yen back and forth

"Calm down Kiyomi." Masuyo said, putting a hand on Katrina's shoulder

"And anyway, I doubt that Kohaku still likes her. It's been years."

"You'll never know." Su Yen said, shaking her head a bit

"Do you think Megan senpai like him back?" Kaoru suddenly asked which let the girls to think

"Maybe. She's very close to Kohaku." Su Yen said after thinking

"Megan's close to every guy that is her friend." Katrina said

"But it might be true." Masuyo said

"I can't think of both of them being together." Ayano said which lead the three girls to look at her

"I think you can but you just don't want to." Katrina said, a smirk starting to form

Ayano started to blush.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to hide her blush

"You know perfectly what she means Ayano." Masuyo said, a smirk also on her face

"What? You guys still think I have a crush on Kohaku? Come on. That's ridiculous."

"Sure it is." Su Yen said, sarcasm in her voice and a small smirk on her face

"You guys are so mean."

"We will stop teasing you if you just admit it Ayano." Masuyo said

Ayano sighed a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I have a slight crush on Kohaku…"she muttered

"Finally!" Katrina said causing a few people to look at the group weirdly

"Now all you have to do is admit that Kohaku will never like you." Su Yen then hit Katrina

"Itte..."

"Don't say that! That's mean." Su Yen scolded the taller girl who just stuck her tongue out at her

"Kyouya."

"What is it Tamaki?"

"I'm getting this feeling like we're being ignored."

"It is cause we are being ignored Tamaki." The blonde boy's jaw almost hit the ground

"How can my beloved other daughters ignore their father like this!"

With Megan and Kohaku…

"So Nami-chan, how's your grandfather doing?"

"H-he's doing just f-fine. Grandpa has b-been w-wondering why you h-haven't been coming in f-for a while though."

"Heh. I guess he miss his favorite customer." She said with a smirk like smile

Megan then saw something that caught her attention. A smirk slowly forming on her lips.

"Yo Kohaku." She said, tugging at her friend's sleeve

"What is it Shinju?" he asked, looking at her

Megan then pointed at a group of girls. The group consist about five girls. On the far right there was a girl with really wavy orange hair that ends at her hips and grey eyes. On the far left was a girl with straight fiery red hair that ended a few inches below her shoulders and brown eyes. A blonde girl with red eyes was beside the girl with orange hair and another girl with straight purple hair with golden eyes was standing next to the girl with red hair. Lastly, a girl with pink straight hair that ended around her mid tight was tied into a high pony-tail and she also has blue eyes. She was standing in the middle of the group.

"Oh shit." Kohaku said with his eyes slightly wide

"Well, well, well…Isn't this going to be fun?" Megan said, her smirk widen more

"What are you planning?" the blue haired boy asked, looking down at Megan who was looking around for a moment

"Nami-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"What i-is it Megan-san?" Nami asked, looking up at the smirking Megan

"Can you take these two boxes and hide for a while?" Megan asked, pointing at the boxes

"I-I guess I can. Why?"

"I wanna do something. It won't take long at all."

"O-okay." Nami said before taking the boxes and went to a place to hide

The little girl almost tripped but managed to regain balance which made Megan to sigh in relief.

"Now, for my favorite part." She said before looking up at Kohaku

"What's with that look and smirk? It's creeping me out."

"You're gonna help me with this. Good thing you got your cap too."

"I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going." Megan just flashed him a smile

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be fun. Play along okay?"

"Okay." He said but he was still not so sure

"Good. Just relax. It'll be fun. I just now it." She said before reaching out to hold his hand, Kohaku's face started to turn red

"S-Shinju?"

"This is part of the plan okay. Just relax." Megan said before walking towards some direction, bringing Kohaku along with her

With the five girls...

"Chiharu-chan, what are we going to do now?" the girl with blonde hair asked the orange haired girl beside her

"I don't know Gen-chan. What do you think Reiko-chan?" the girl with orange hair, Chiharu asked the girl with purple hair, Reiko

"I don't know either. Do you have any ideas Umeko-chan? Reiko asked the red head, Umeko

"I don't have any either. Hey Kairi-chan, what do you think we should do?" the red head asked the pink haired girl

"I think we should go to Starbucks and get some lattes. After that, let's continue to go shopping." Kairi said with a proud smile on her face for coming up with an idea on what to do

"Kairi-chan, isn't that Kohaku-kun?" Gen asked, pointing at a certain direction

"Where?" Kairi said before she looked around

"Kohaku! Let's go that way!" a voice said which made Kairi whipped her head towards the direction of the voice

She saw a girl with straight-wavy dark brown hair that ended at her mid back wearing a simple white collared shirt with some red designs on the front, jeans and black sneakers. The girl was also wearing a black and white cap which Kairi will always remember as Kohaku's favorite cap of all since he mostly wears it out.

"Alright, alright. Did you eat chocolate today or something?" Kohaku's voice came which made Kairi to look at the blue haired teenager who was holding the unknown girl's hand

"You got me chocolate just a few minuets ago idiot." The girl said with a laugh before she continued to pull Kohaku towards a shop

"Who the hell is that girl?" Umeko asked while glaring at the girl

"And what is she doing with our Kohaku-kun?" Chiharu said, also glaring at the girl

"Let's find out girls." Kairi said as she start walking to that shop, her group following her

At the same time…

"Hey Kohaku, can I wear your cap for a while?" Megan asked as both her and Kohaku were now walking in a slow pace

"Sure Shinju." Kohaku said before taking of his cap and putting it on her

"Thanks. Now let's start." She said with a smirk before walking towards a shop, pulling Kohaku with her

"Kohaku! Let's go that way!" a hyper Megan said as she walk towards the shop, pointing at it

"Alright, alright. Did you eat chocolate today or something?" Kohaku asked with a laugh, playing along

"You got me chocolate just a few minutes ago idiot." She said with a laugh before continuing to pull him towards the shop

"_I can totally feel their glares on me."_ Megan thought with a smirk starting to form on her lips

"You're so slow!" Megan said when they finally reached the shop

"Oh shut up Shinju. So what are we going to do now?" he asked

Megan looked around the shop and a grin was forming on her lips.

"Oh you'll see."

Meanwhile…

"So it's decided." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up

"Yup! We're going to see what Megan is up to!" Katrina said with a huge smile on her face

"Why couldn't I stop this?" Su Yen asked, face palming herself

"We tried Kiyoshi but we should've known that we won't be able to stop them." Masuyo said, putting her hand on Su Yen's shoulder

"Yeah…"Su Yen said with a sigh

"So where is Megan senpai, Kyouya senpai?" the twins asked simultaneously

"She seems to be one floor above us." Kyouya said, ignoring the stares from Katrina, Su Yen, Masuyo and Ayano

"Stalker much?" Ayano said, Kyouya just ignored her

"Where?" Tamaki asked

"She went into some shop with Kohaku in tow."

"K-Kohaku?" Ayano suddenly stuttered out with wide eyes

"You don't have to be jealous or worried Ayano." Masuyo said, petting her friend's shoulder

"Yeah, there's no way Kohaku and Megan are in a secret relationship." Su Yen said

"They could be." Su Yen glared at Katrina while Masuyo sighed

The host club just look at the girls with blank stares.

"Hey Hikaru-…"Kaoru stopped mid sentence when he saw his twin brother's face

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Hikaru just shook his head

"It's nothing."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Katrina said before marching towards the escalator, the rest following behind her

Kyouya sighed before following the group but someone accidentally bump into him.

"Ah, sorry!" a girl with straight dark brown hair that ended at her mid back and dark brown eyes said before running off somewhere

Kyouya just looked at the running girl for a brief moment before going back to following the group.

"But what if they are dating secretly?" was the first thing Kyouya heard when he caught up with the rest

"Are you trying to make Ayano sad, jealous or both?" Su Yen asked with a glare

"Neither. It's just the thought of it since when they first met, Kohaku irritated Megan til no end until they became best friends."

"Can we leave the topic til she's not here then?"

"Pu. Fine." Katrina said with a huff before crossing her arms over her chest while Su Yen just rolled her eyes at Katrina's childish antics

With Nami…

"W-What is M-Megan-san up to?" Nami said as she looked at the stored Megan dragged Kohaku into

Now with Kohaku and Megan…

"What are you doing Shinju?" Kohaku said as he looked at Megan looking through clothes

"Something that's going to make them so freakin jealous! Oh my god this is going to be so much fun! Damn, I should have brought my camcorder." Megan then looked at the red shirt she was holding

"Although, I was dragged here by Su Yen so I couldn't get it anyway…"

"Yeah but looking for clothes?"

"What? Since looking at clothes is not what I would really do, they won't know it's me."

"That's true but-…"

"Heh. They're already spying." Megan said with a smirk when she saw bright colours at the corner of her eye

"This is just too good to not take a video for entertainment." She said, having an urge to laugh evilly while Kohaku just shook his head

"You could always use your phone to record it you know." Megan froze halfway when she was just about to pick up a black shirt

"How the heck did I not think of that?" she said, face palming herself before quickly taking out her phone

"Now where would be a good place to hide this but get a good view of everything?" Megan said, looking around while Kohaku sighed

"I can't believe you have time to do this kind of stuff." Megan then turned to look at Kohaku

"It's a golden opportunity Kohaku. There's no way I'll ever get a chance like this again so I ain't gonna let it pass." She said, giving him a cheeky smile

Kohaku's face began to heat up a little. He then looked down and pointed somewhere.

"There…"

"Sorry?"

"There. Hide your phone there. It's most probably the safest spot and it might me able to get everything." Megan looked at the spot he was pointing at, a smile slowly crept onto his face

"Kohaku…"the blue haired boy looked up and saw Megan already starting to record a video and placed it on the spot

"What?"

"You're a genius!" she said before hugging him, a smile on her face

"When the heck did you took the time to look around for a spot like that?" she asked after pulling away

Not realizing his face was bright red.

"Now this is going to be way fun." Megan said, her smile turning into a grin

Somewhere…

"What the hell? What gave that bitch the right to hug my Kohaku-kun?" Kairi said, you can hear the venom in her voice

"What should we do Kairi-chan?" Umeko asked

"It looks like she's going into the changing room. Let's use this opportunity to talk to Kohaku-kun and maybe 'persuade' him to leave." Kairi said, an evil smirk creeping onto her face

"Good idea." The rest of the girls said

"Let's go." The pink haired girl said before she and her group walked towards the blue haired boy

At the same time…

"Alright Kohaku, I'm gonna go change. Wait outside kay?" he just nodded

"I'll be out in a minute." She said before closing the door

"Yeah right." he said with a scoff before leaning against the wall that's beside Megan's changing room

He closed his eyes for just a minute before a sickly sweet voice made him snap his eyes open.

"Kohaku-kun? Is that you?"

"A-Ah! Kairi-san, what a surprise to see you here." He then noticed the other girls

"I-It's a surprise to see you guys too, Umeko-san, Gen-san, Reiko-san, Chiharu-san." He said with a smile which almost made the five girls swoon (typical fan girls)

"What are you doing here Kohaku-kun?" Chiharu asked

"Ah just waiting."

"For who?" Reiko asked

"Well-…"Umeko cut him off

"Your mum? Your sister? Your cousin?"

"Actually…No."

"Then who is it Kohaku-kun?" Gen asked with a sweet smile

"Just…Someone."

"Well it seems that this someone isn't that important so do you want to come with us and hang out a little?" Kairi said, a huge sweet smile on her face

"Actually…This someone is an important person to me. So, I'm sorry but I have to decline."

"Oh really? Then who is this person Kohaku-kun?"

"Err…Well…" the changing room door was then opened

"Yo Kohaku, does this look fine? I think it looks weird on me." Megan said, hiding her evil grin under the cap

"It seems okay to me Shinju." Kohaku said with a smile, a grateful one too

"Shinju!" the five girls said with wide eyes

Megan look up with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with black and white design and black shorts.

"Oh. When did you get her Gen, Umeko, Chiharu, Reiko, Kairi? How are you guys doing?" she said with a smile, hiding her smirk

"F-fine." The four girls said with still wide eyes

"It's been a long time Kairi. Did anyone take my place to torture you guys?"

"T-Torture us? Y-You didn't torture us one bit! You just brainwash our Kohaku-kun!" Megan raised an eyebrow at her

"Your Kohaku-kun?" she looked at Kohaku before walking towards him

"I see that you didn't tell them Kohaku. How can I trust you now? For all I know, you could be cheating on me with one of them." Megan said, trying hard not to laugh and she mentally smiled when Kohaku's eyes went wide

"You're kidding right? I will never cheat on you." He said, acting perfectly

"W-What! K-Kohaku-kun, d-don't tell me that-…"Kairi stopped mid sentence when Megan turned to look at her and sighed

"Well now you know, we're together." Megan said her smirk hiding behind her fake smile

Somewhere else…

"What shop did you say she dragged Kohaku into again Kyouya?" Katrina asked, looking around

Kyouya sighed and just pointed at a certain store.

"Right, right." the tall girl said before she and the rest of the group walked over to the said store

"Yo Kohaku, does this look fine? I think it looks weird on me." Was what they heard when they reached the store

"That's Shinju's voice." Masuyo said as the group went to hide to see what's going on

"Shinju!"

"Who knew they would be here too." Ayano said with a scowl when she heard the five girls' voices

"Oh. When did you get her Gen, Umeko, Chiharu, Reiko, Kairi? How are you guys doing?" the group heard Megan asked

"F-fine."

"Hey Su-chan, who are those girls?" the little senior asked

"That girl with the pink her is Kairi. You know, the girl who Megan hates oh so much."

"And the four girls are her friends." Katrina said, glaring at the five

"T-Torture us? Y-You didn't torture us one bit! You just brainwash our Kohaku-kun!"

"Their Kohaku-kun?" Masuyo said, having an urge to laugh

"They're joking right?"

"Your Kohaku-kun?" the group saw Megan walked towards Kohaku

"I see that you didn't tell them Kohaku. How can I trust you now? For all I know, you could be cheating on me with one of them." The whole group (excluding Kyouya and Mori) now have widen eyes

"D-Did Shinju just said that…"Ayano couldn't even finish her sentence

"Wait. We don't know just yet Ayano. Maybe she's just playing around or something." Masuyo said, her hand on her friend's shoulder

"You're kidding right? I will never cheat on you." Was what the group heard from Kohaku

"W-What! K-Kohaku-kun, d-don't tell me that-…"Kairi stopped mid sentence when Megan turned to look at her and sighed

"Well now you know, we're together." Megan said her smirk hiding behind her fake smile

Su Yen started to muffle her laugh.

"Why are you laughing Su Yen senpai?" the twins asked

"Megan's just playing around." Katrina said with a smirk

"You see. You have nothing to worry about Ayano." Masuyo said to her blonde friend who sighed in relief

"That can't be true! There's no way! She's lying right Kohaku-kun?" Kairi said with hopeful eyes while Kohaku just scratch his cheek with his finger

"No she's not. We really are together." He said, trying to hide the tinge of pink that was slowly forming onto his cheeks

"No way! That's not possible! I'll kill you Shinju!" Megan just smirked

"I would so love to see you try."

"This won't be the last time you'll see me and the girls! Let's go girls!" Kairi said after giving the meanest glare she could muster at Megan before she and her friends stomped out of the store

"Yeah I know but I wish it was so I don't have to see your faces. I mean seriously? Don't you guys know it's bad to put too much make up?" Megan said loud enough for the five girls to hear before they were out of the store

With Kohaku and Megan…

"That was actually kinda fun." Kohaku said with a chuckle

"Told you so." Megan said, flashing a smile at him before getting her phone

"Err…Hey Shinju."

"Yeah what?"

"I think we tricked some other people as well." He said as Megan stopped the recording

"What do you-…"Megan then noticed the group

"You have got to be kidding me." She said with a groan

"I hope Ayano doesn't kill me and let me explain." Megan muttered, keeping her phone back into her pocket

"You say something?"

"Nope. Guys we know you're there. Just come out already." Megan said before going back to the changing room

"What the heck were you doing Megan?" Su Yen asked through the door

"Playing a prank on Kairi and her friends. Weren't you watching?" was her answer back

"I know but in public?"

"So what? I did it most of the time at school."

"That was in school!"

"It's still public Su Yen."

"But-…"Megan cut her off by opening the changing room door

"Oh calm down. It was just a small prank, nothing big." Su Yen just sighed

"That's what you say."

"Well they're gone now. Sooner or later they'll realize it was a prank." Megan then placed her hand on Su Yen's shoulder after fixing up her collar

"There's nothing to worry about." She said, patting Su Yen's shoulder twice before walking towards Ayano

"You're not mad at me right? It was just a prank so you have nothing to worry about either."

"Yeah I know." Ayano said, nodding

"And don't worry, I'm not mad at you." The blonde girl said with a smile

"Phew. That's good." Megan said, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to." Megan said before walking out of the store

"Where is she going now?" Katrina said

"Who knows." Kohaku said with a shrug

With Megan…

"Let's go Nami-chan." Megan called out

"H-Hai." She said, coming out from her hiding spot

"And let me help you with that." Megan said, taking the boxes

"T-Thank you."

"Lead the way Nami-chan." And with that, Nami walked to some direction with Megan following beside her

Back with the group…

"So what are we going to do know Kat-chan?" the little senior asked

"We can still follow Megan."

"No Katrina. Just. No." Su Yen said with a sigh

Katrina folded her arms over her chest.

"Humph. Then what do you think we should do?"

"Katrina, we're in a mall. There are lots of things to do here."

"But not all of it is fun." Katrina said with a pout

"Why don't we go karaoke then? The first time we did that together, you were having fun." Katrina then went into thinking mode before a smile was formed

"Alright! Let's go!" Katrina said before walking at some random direction

"Let daddy come too!" Tamaki said, following Katrina

"Kiyomi, it's this way." Ayano said, pointing at the opposite direction of where the hyper girl was going

"I knew that."

"Right." Masuyo said, rolling her eyes before following the group

"Kohaku, aren't you coming?" Ayano asked when she noticed that Kohaku didn't leave his spot

"Huh? Oh. My sister wanted me to get her something so I'll meet you guys later. Bye Ayano." Kohaku said with a wave before running off to a certain direction

Ayano just look at his retreating back with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Aya-chan?" a voice came from behind her

She turned around and saw Mori. Ayano then looked up and saw the small senior that was perched on the tall dude's shoulders.

"It's nothing." She said a little too quickly

"You think Koha-chan still likes Megan-chan don't you?" Ayano looked down with a small sad smile

"A little."

"Don't worry Aya-chan. Maybe Koha-chan's sister really did ask him to get something."

"Maybe you're right." Ayano said with a chuckle

"Hey Hunny senpai! Mori senpai! Hurry up!" the twins shouted

"Coming!" Hunny shouted back with a big smile on his face

"Let's go Aya-chan."

"Hai." And with that, the three went to catch up with the rest of the group

Meanwhile…

"Grandpa, I'm back."

"About time. What took you so long Nami?" an old man wearing a black hat and have a white beard said

"I-I ran i-into someone."

"What's up Hisao-san?" Megan said with a grin as she walked into the shop

"Megan! It's about time you visit this old man again! What have you been up to?"

"Transferred school and I tell you, there's nobody in that school I can prank." She said, putting the boxes on the floor, beside the door

"Are you saying they are too smart for you?" Hisao said with a raised eyebrow

"No." Megan said, letting out a chuckle

"I transferred into the prestigious Ouran High School."

"Not bad. Why did you transfer to that school?"

"Needed a better education I guess."

"So why are you back here?"

"Two reasons." Megan said

"One, to visit you and Nami-chan. And two, I have a plan for a prank." Megan said the last part with a smirk

"I-I thought you s-said you can't p-prank anyone in that s-school Megan-san."

"I didn't say the prank was going to be for students in my school. My friends from my previous school are sleeping over at my house tonight so me, Su Yen and Katrina decided to follow them to school and see all our old friends. Thing is, we will also see my most favorite people to prank."

"Oh I get you. Follow me."

"Yes sir." Megan said with a mock salute before following the man

With the group…

"How do you work this thing?" Su Yen asked, pressing random buttons on the remote

"Heh. This is like the first time we were here and that was just a few months ago." Katrina said as she watched Su Yen getting frustrated with the monitor that was not responding when she pressed the buttons

"Have you ever gone for karaoke before Suoh-san?" Masuyo asked, looking at the blonde

"No. This will be my first time so I can't wait to try it." He said with a huge smile

"So I take it that it is also your first time doing this." Ayano said, looking at the rest of the host club who nodded

"Weird group." Masuyo said and Ayano nodded in agreement

"I got it!" the whole group looked at Su Yen (excluding Kyouya)

"What did you got Su Yen?" Katrina asked

"I finally figured out how to work this thing!" Katrina, Masuyo and Ayano sweat dropped

"That's all?" Masuyo asked

"Yup! Who wants to pick the first song?"

"I do! I do!" Katrina said, raising up her hand

"I wanna go first!" Tamaki whined

"Well too bad." Katrina said before sticking her tongue out at him

Katrina then took the remote from Su Yen and started going down the list of artists before clicking on Bruno Mars. A list of Bruno Mars songs then appeared at the screen and she searched for a certain song…

"Oh no." Su Yen said, looking down

"This ain't gonna be good."

"The Lazy Song?" Hikaru and Kaoru said it perfect English

"Rich people…"Ayano said with a huff

"If only Megan was here." Katrina said before getting one of the mikes

"Who gonna sing with me?" Katrina asked, looking at the group

"…"

"Nobody? Fine." She said before she started singing

"You, Kiyomi and Megan sure have good English." Masuyo said, watching Katrina sing while Su Yen just shrug

"We didn't have Japanese names remember?"

"That doesn't explain how you three have good English." Ayano said

"Well sorry but I can't say anything."

With Megan…

"Thanks Hisao-san. These will be perfect. You're as helpful as ever." Hisao chuckled

"Just come back anytime. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here. Take care Hisao-san, Nami-chan. Ja ne." Megan said with a wave before walking out of the store

"Now according to this text Su Yen sent me…"

'**From: Su Yen**

**Hey Megan, we're going to go karaoke. You know where the place is right? See ya.'**

"Ah karaoke. Katrina would most likely sing The Lazy Song." she said, going to some direction

"So many people, so many things going on…"Megan said, looking around as she walk

"And yet, the only thing in my mind right now is the prank I'm going to do tomorrow." She said, a smirk forming on her lips

"Shinju!"

Back with the group…

"Don't you guys want to sing anything?" Su Yen asked, holding up the microphone to the host club

"Tamaki is picking the song now anyway." Katrina said before plopping herself onto the sofa the karaoke place provided in each room

"When is Shinju coming anyway?" Masuyo asked

"She didn't reply me."

"She'll probably be here soon." Said Katrina, taking a sip of her apple juice

"Or she might be with Kohaku…"a certain blonde muttered

"What?" Ayano asked with confusion on her face when she noticed that Su Yen, Katrina and Masuyo was staring at her

"You know Ayano, sometimes I want to hit you on the head for ever thinking for all those things." Katrina said with a sigh

"Ain't my fault." She said after sticking out her tongue

"That's what you say." Su Yen said, leaning back onto the couch, watching Tamaki going through lists or songs

"Tamaki, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to pick the songs."

In ten minutes, the door opened.

"Hey-o." Megan said with a smile as she walked in

"Finally, I thought I was going to die with Tamaki always picking old songs." Katrina said, placing her drink down on the glass square table

Tamaki straightly went to his emo corner.

"Tamaki, please come out from there. I thought you would be used to me and Katrina constantly doing this to you."

"No."

"Just come out."

"No, my other daughters are mean."

"Whatever floats your boat Tamaki." She said before plopping herself on the couch

"Was that guy with you?" Hikaru suddenly asked

"Kohaku? Yeah, he was with me." Ayano stiffen a little

"Where is he right now?" Kaoru asked

"He went to order some drinks for himself and for me."

"You couldn't get it yourself?" Ayano asked, Megan just shrug

"He offered." The door then opened

"Hey." Kohaku said with a smile and holding two drinks

"Here's your coke Shinju."

"Thanks Kohaku." She said, taking the coke

The group spent a few hours in the karaoke room before they decided to go back and pack up. The host club followed Tamaki's so called car and he insisted on dropping and picking them off at their own houses and go to Katrina, Megan and Su Yen's house together, which they politely declined, and now Katrina, Megan, Su Yen, Ayano, Masuyo and Kohaku were thinking.

"Since there are three of us and three of you-…"Megan cut Masuyo off

"Wait! There are three of me? Where?" Megan said, looking around before getting hit on the head by Masuyo

"Joking, joking." she said with a laugh while rubbing her head

"You can help us by following us home, pack and go to your house."

"Sounds like a plan, who with who?" Su Yen asked

"Kiyomi can come with me, you can go with Masuyo and Shinju can go with Kohaku." The four girls' eyes widen at Ayano's decision

"I'm alright with that." Kohaku said, not really understanding the looks on the girls' faces that was directed at Ayano

"Did you just say that I can go with Kohaku?" Megan asked, pointing at the said boy who was giving them confuse looks

"Yeah, why?" she asked after nodding

"Well, I thought you would maybe pair Katrina or Su Yen up with him cause of what happened today."

"It was just a prank wasn't it?" Katrina nodded for Megan

"But still…Are you sure?" Su Yen asked

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides, I'm sure Yui-chan wants to see her."

"If you say so." Katrina said

"Nothing will happen." Megan said with a small reassuring smile towards Ayano before looking at Kohaku

"Let's go Kohaku, I want to see Yui." Megan said, walking right past the boy

"Hey, wait up. You don't know where my house is." He said, catching up

"I do know idiot, I've been there before like a million times if you have forgotten."

"I feel like they're going to argue sooner or later." Masuyo said, chuckling a bit before walking off

"Let's go Kiyoshi."

"Okay."

"Looks like we're the last one. C'mon Kiyomi." Ayano said, walking off to some direction

"Right behind you."

At Kohaku's house…

"Yui, I'm home!" Kohaku said as he opened the door

"Welcome back nii-chan!" a girl with orange hair tied into two pig-tails, one on each side of her head said with a smile

"Hey Yui." Megan said with a smile at the little girl who gasped

"Shinju-nee-chan!" the little girl shouted before running towards Megan who picked her up for a few seconds before putting her back down

"How are you? It's been a while. Kohaku didn't do anything stupid for the last month I was gone did he?"

"Shinju!"

"Kidding."

"I'm fine!" Yui said with a big smile

"It's nice to see you again Shinju-nee-chan."

"Heh, you've gotten cuter too. How old are you now? You're 10 now right?" Yui just nodded

"And nii-chan kept on talking about how he misses you and-…"she was cut off when her blue haired brother covered her mouth

"Eh that's enough Yui. We're going to Shinju-nee-chan's house and are staying over there for the night. Go pack your things now." He said quickly

"Okay."

At Masuyo's house…

"You're finally back huh Masuyo." A boy with light brown hair said

"Oh shut up Takato." She said before putting the plastic bag on his head

"Hurry up and take it before I let it drop." Takato quickly took it and stuck his tongue out at her before running up towards his room

"Little brat." She said with a sigh

"Not even a single 'thank you'."

"I see your brother is as annoying as ever." Su Yen said as she look at the direction Masuyo's brother was at before going up to his room

"I know right? Such a pain."

"Mum, dad, I'm going to sleepover at Kiyoshi's house."

"Don't you have school?" her mum asked from the kitchen

"Kiyoshi will send me there."

"Alright, be careful honey."

"Did you get the manga for your brother?" her father asked

"Yes. I'm going to go pack now."

"Okay." Her dad said before going back to reading his newspaper

…Well…That's what Masuyo thinks her dad was doing.

At Ayano's house…

"You were brave to make that kind of decision Ayano." Katrina said as Ayano opened the door

"I'm just not sure if it's the right one." She said with a sigh

"Like Megan said, nothing's going to happen." Katrina said, closing the door behind her

"Where are your parents?"

"My mum's asleep. She's sick so she needs rest and my dad's at work."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go pack now and leave a note for my parents."

"Want me to help?"

"I think I'll regret accepting your help when you help me." Katrina faked a hurt expression

"That is so mean Ayano. I feel so hurt."

"Go see a doctor or something then."

"Wait, that reminds me. Don't you have an older brother? What was his name again…?"

"Saburo. He's out with his girlfriend."

"Wow. Are you sure you don't want me to help you pack?"

"Like I said, I think I'll regret if I let you help me pack."

"Meanie."

In about half an hour, everyone was done and was now walking towards the house.

"It's amazing that we reach home at the same time." Su Yen said

"I don't care, I just wanna go and sleep already. I'm so tired." Megan said before yawning

"I thought me and Ayano were going to be the last one! You have no idea how long it took for her to pack!"

"She didn't let you pack did she?" Su Yen asked and Katrina just shook her head

"I had to help Yui pack."

"Masuyo's brother kept irritating both of us."

"Now all there's left is-…"Katrina got cut off

"We're here!"

"The host club." Katrina, Megan and Su Yen said simultaneously after hearing Tamaki's voice

"Looks like we're all here." Kohaku said as he saw the host club

"Should we help you guys set things up for tonight?" Masuyo asked

"That would be great!" Su Yen said with a smile

"I confirm you that I won't allow Tamaki to do anything that will mess up or something."

"It was just a mistake. He tripped." Su Yen said

"Makes no difference."

"Shinju."

"What is it Ayano?"

"Watch-…"Ayano was cut off when something jumped on Megan's shoulders

"Megan-chan!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hunny senpai, you scared me." Megan whined at the little senior

"Sorry."

"Let's get in! I already got a mosquito bite and I don't want another one!" Katrina said before rushing towards the door

"Su Yen! Come over here and unlock the door!" she said after three fail attempts on opening the door

"Coming, coming."

When they all got in, Katrina and Megan, who put Hunny down once they went in, straightly went up to their rooms. You can hear the door open and in the next second, the sound of doors slamming could be heard.

"Katrina! Megan! Don't slam your doors!" Su Yen shouted

"We're gonna be sleeping in the movie room this time. There's enough space there for all of us. Let's go." Su Yen said, walking up the stairs and the rest following her

Once the group reached the movie room, they went in and placed there stuff down. Su Yen said she was going back to her room to do something and in a few minutes, she was back with Megan being pulled by her.

"She was planning to stay in her room, use her laptop then go to sleep." Su Yen explained when she saw the stares

"I'm here!" Katrina said as she walked in

Katrina said that they should watch a movie before going to sleep since it was still around 8pm. The group went and pull out some futons and blankets while Ayano and Megan went to get the snacks and Tamaki picking out which movie they were going to watch since that was the only thing Megan let him do. But she regretted that when he picked put some random movie that Katrina, Megan and Su Yen didn't know they had until Su Yen remembered that it used to be Megan's when she was small and they only watch it when they were bored.

So at the end, the twins ended up picking the movie and Megan lend Tamaki the movie he picked so he can watch it at home or something since he seems like he really wanted to watch it. The twins were sitting on a long couch, which will be where they were going to sleep for the night, Kyouya was sitting on the armchair, who he finds the most comfortable place to sleep besides the couch that the twins took, and the rest were going to sleep on the grey carpet covered floor. After the movie, Su Yen went and off the tv since Katrina and Megan were too lazy to do it. Before they all went to sleep, Su Yen said…

"If any of you are sleeping next to the alarm clock, move away from that place or you'll regret it."

* * *

**I think the ending was a little rush or something. Oh well. I wanted to update as fast as I can.**

**Hunny: Megan-chan was actually planning to update all her stories at the same day.**

**Yes but that failed cause my Konoha fic is still not done yet, my other Ouran story is halfway done and my Bleach still has quite a long way to go.**

**And yes! I did write a Bleach story and it's a Hitsugaya fic! I just love him to pieces! x3**

**He's just so cute and awesome! AH~! I'm going to go fangirl mode! And oh my God! He looks so cute and so awesome when he grow up but I think he's still a teenager in the human world but oh my freakin God! He's just so awesome! I kept squealing and shouting his name when I was watching The Diamond Dust Rebellion!  
**

**Hunny: AH! CALM DOWN MEGAN-CHAN!**

**The twins: If only you guys can see her go fangirl mode! It's hilarious!**

**Kyouya: Now about Megan rewriting this story. Due to Katrina telling her about all the plot holes that this story has, Megan has decided to rewrite it. But she's debating to either keep most of the original materials of this story or change it completely.**

**Haruhi: Here's a scene she has already rewrite for the first chapter and the original.**

**_ORIGINAL SCENE~!_**

"This must be the class.*open the door*" said Katrina

"Hello you must be Katrina and…Hmm…If I wasn't mistaken there's supposed to be 3 girls am I correct?" said Kyouya

"Yeah but they…"said Katrina

"KATRINA!" shouted Megan

"Oh there they are!" said Katrina

"Why did you go off without us do you know how exhausted I am." said Megan

"What do you mean you! I'm exhausted too you know!" said Su Yen

"So…If you didn't start that fight earlier we wouldn't been lost!" said Megan

"I did not start that fight!" said Su Yen

"Did too!" said Megan

"Did not!" said Su Yen

"Did too!" said Megan

"Did not!" said Su Yen

"Did too!" said Megan

"Hmm…So you must be Megan and Su Yen if I'm not mistaken" said Kyouya

"You are Kyouya Ootori. We did some research on you. Your one of the most promising students…" said Katrina

"I see… So you did some research on me… Not bad." said Kyouya while walking back to his seat.

"What's up Kyouya?" asked Tamaki

"Hmm… Very interesting, those 3 girls are smarter than I thought…" said Kyouya

"Huh? Oh you mean them… Hey let's ask them to visit the host club!" said Tamaki

"Do whatever you want…" said Kyouya

Tamaki was walking to their tables…

"Hello there I'm…" said Tamaki

"Tamaki Suoh and the host club's king right! AM I RIGHT! " said Su Yen

"Yes! I see you have heard of me!" said Tamaki

"What do you want?" asked Megan

"I was wondering if you lovely ladies would like to visit our host club later this afternoon?" asked Tamaki

"You know if your trying that romantic thing you usually do at the host club won't work on us…" said Megan

"Yeah but I guess we could visit." said Su Yen

"I guess we have nothing much to do anyway." said Katrina

"Then is settled we'll see you guys at the host club is in…" said Tamaki

"Music room 3. At the end of the north hall and at the south building…" said Megan

"Right I see you guys know bout it." said Tamaki a little freaked out

"What's the matter Tamaki?" asked Kyouya

"Those girls sure know a lot about us… And the host club do you think that… THEY ALSO KNOW BOUT HARUHI'S SECRET!" shouted Tamaki

"Calm down… Maybe something interesting will happen later…" said Kyouya

**_REWRITTEN SCENE~!  
_**

"This must be it." Kiyomi said as she was about to open the door but someone beat her to it

"Hello, you must be Kiyomi Sasaki." a tall guy with black hair and eyes, wearing glasses said as he looked at Kiyomi

"And if I'm not mistaken, there's supposed to be-…"

"KIYOMI!" a voice shouted which cause Kiyomi and the black haired guy to look at the direction of the voice

"Oh! There you are! I thought you ditched me!" Kiyomi said as her friends stop running and stood right in front of her

…Well…One of them was standing at least…

"One, we did not ditch you." Kiyoshi said in between pants

"Two, don't ever make me run for no freakin reason ever again!" Shinju said after taking a big breath

"You guys shouldn't have fight then."

"She started it." Shinju said as she point at the still panting Kiyoshi

"I did not start that fight!" said Kiyoshi while glaring at her friend

Yeah…No effect at all…

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Can both of you stop freakin fake fighting almost every freakin time when you guys are bored!"

"Well Kiyoshi doesn't have anyone to fight with so what the hell."

"Why don't you get up from the floor Shinju." Kiyoshi said as she looked down at her friend, lying on the floor, not even caring that any of the students that passed by was giving her weird looks

"No way. The floor is comfy here."

"And both of you must be Kiyoshi Tanaka and Shinju Ayuzawa." said Kyouya

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are…?"

"He looks familiar." Shinju said as she got up into a sitting position

"You must be Kyouya Ootori. One of Ouran's most promising students and the third son of the Ootori family." Kiyomi said, hoping she said the right information

"…Right?" she asked since he didn't answer at all

"You are correct. You did some research on me it seems." ha said before walking towards his seat behind a blonde boy with violet eyes, not waiting for their answer

"What's up Kyouya?" asked a blonde guy with violet eyes

"Those three…We should be aware of them, they seem to know something." said Kyouya

"What are you talking about? You mean the new girls? They don't seem suspicious or anything." The boy said after glancing at the new students

"I'm just saying to be aware of them, nothing more."

"Alright then, here's an idea. Why don't we invite them to the Host Club?"

"Do whatever you want…" said Kyouya

With the girls…

"Do you think he suspects something?" Kiyomi asked as she watch the bespectacled boy walk to his seat

"Like what? That we're spies?" Shinju asked with a raise eyebrow

They looked at each other before laughing.

"That was so stupid Shinju." Kiyoshi said after wiping imaginary tears from the corner of her eyes

"I know right!"

"Let's go to our seats already." Kiyomi said

Her two friends nod before the three of them went in together and then look for empty seats. They found three empty seats at the side of the class. Kiyomi sat next to the window, Kiyoshi sat beside her while Shinju sat behind Kiyomi, also beside the window.

"Nice view here." Shinju said as she leaned back on her chair a bit

Suddenly, the blonde boy appeared in between the spaces of Kiyomi and Kiyoshi's table.

"Hello there, I'm Tamaki Suoh. I would like to welcome you to Ouran High School."

"You're the chairman's son right?" Kiyoshi asked with a raise eyebrow

"Yes! I see you have heard of me!" said Tamaki

"What do you want?" Shinju asked, looking out the window

"I was wondering if you lovely ladies would like to visit our club later this afternoon." Tamaki asked with a smile

Shinju then looked at the blonde.

"Why…?" Shinju asked, an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, why?" Kiyomi asked, also with a raised eyebrow

"To enjoy your first day and get to know the fine ladies in our school." Tamaki said

"Do we have to?" Kiyoshi asked

"You should decide that but I do think that you ladies should visit."

"Do we have anything planned after school?" Kiyomi asked

"No we don't." Kiyoshi said

"Then it's settled. I'll see you girls at the club. The clubroom is in music room 3, at the end of the north hall of the south building." said Tamaki

"Music room 3? How many music rooms are there?" Shinju asked

"You don't have to worry about little things like that. It was a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki said with a flashing smile before going back to his seat

"How was it?" asked Kyouya

"It turned out well. Not as well as I expected but well."

"So I take it that they'll be coming?" Kyouya asked, not looking up from his laptop

"Yup."

**Different isn't it? Should I change the whole thing or what? Or should I just rewrite the chapters but don't change the names and such? Please help if not I can't really update. So, please! *puppy dog eyes***

**Hunny: Yeah, please! *puppy dog eyes*  
**

**Mori: Please review.  
**


End file.
